


в какое время солнце в зените

by your_jordan



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Smoking, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: К чему Уэйд точно не был готов, так это что ребенок с суперспособностями, которому он помог и показал пару приемов, заявится на порог с явным намерением остаться.Что бы было, стань наставником Человека-паука в свое время не Железный Человек, а Дэдпул.Спойлер: Ничего хорошего. И ничего смешного.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Извините, но здесь не канон: паутина из запястий.  
> Страшный ООС, у нас за такой на районе забивали камнями 
> 
> В фанфике присутствует разовое нанесение макияжа особью мужского пола себе же. Если не нравится такое - лучше пропустить.  
> Еще здесь довольно много (ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО) жаргонной лексики и вовсе нелитературных слов, как и старых добрых ругательств.
> 
> На начало фика Питеру тринадцать лет, но здесь нет ничего аморального, что бы нарушало законы, этику или правила фикбука. Ему просто тринадцать.  
> Все нормально.  
> Если можно назвать нормальными Дэдпула и его деятельность.
> 
> Сами понимаете, что может вырасти из того, кто имеет дело с Дэпдулом, это абсолютное бесповоротное ау.
> 
> Как обычно, редактура собственными силами, так что возможны исправления.

Не в его правилах вмешиваться. То есть, если хочется — да, если не хочется — нет. Значит, не совсем не в его правилах?

Как-то сложно.

Но, оттаскивая мальчишек постарше от избиваемого ими мальца, Уэйд вполне может сказать, что это не в его правилах.

Мальчишки. Скорее подростки. Которого били, совсем мелкий в сравнении с ними. Еще и дальше нарывается, из тех, кто «ты назвал меня трусом?!».

Но все равно детей бить неправильно. С другой стороны, если бьют другие дети? Трое на одного нечестно. Но когда ты бессмертный убийца, это тоже не совсем честно по отношению к жертвам. Да и сам он дал подзатыльник одному из пацанов. Получается, ударил ребенка?

— Валите отсюда.

Хотя в окрике уже особого смысла, обидчики и так максимально быстро сваливают от мужика в красном костюме, как котят поднявшего их за шкирку.

Мелкий пацан стоит рядом и злобно шмыгает носом. Уже сумерки, но в свете фонаря можно разглядеть, что это кровь, а не сопли. На его мордашке хмурое выражение, губы упрямо поджаты, а на скуле уже расцветает синяк. Наверняка, это не единственный, но на лице только он. Мальчишка издает странный звук, втягивая воздух между зубов. Значит, во рту кровь. Вероятнее всего, просто о зубы разбил губы или щеку, если бы получил травму — сейчас бы не так себя вел.

Надо уходить.

Пацан опять шмыгает и утирает рукавом лицо, только сильнее размазывая кровь.

По закону жанра можно поинтересоваться, за что. Но, скорее всего, просто за то, что младше. Или что нос в веснушках. Или экзамен лучше всех сдал. Для детей этого достаточно.

— Я бы сам справился.

А вот это неожиданно.

Пацан поднимает рюкзак, закидывает его на плечо и упрямо смотрит исподлобья. Костяшки сбиты: пытался дать отпор.

— Тогда извини.

Похоже, тот не ожидает такого ответа, потому что смотрит с подозрением.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

Теперь точно пора валить. Да и хочется. Вот, почему это не в его стиле — теперь не очень будет просто уйти и оставить пацана в этой подворотне. С другой стороны, он же и так достаточно сделал, верно?

— Ты супергерой?

Да, костюм. Люди часто ошибаются. Или хотят ошибаться.

— Что-то не похож, — опережает его с ответом мальчишка, продолжая оценивающе разглядывать. Уэйд разворачивается и все же решает уйти. Он слышит, как парнишка топает следом, немного не поспевая, но уверенно держится рядом. Такое ощущение, что Уэйд накормил бездомного пса, и тот теперь преследует его, виляя хвостом. А ты оглядываешься и думаешь: «Песик, пожалуйста, еды больше нет, не иди за мной, мне тебя жалко, а домой взять не могу».

Не жалко, вообще-то. Все равно. Но вмешаться правильно.

— А псевдоним-то есть? Не зря же костюм носишь.

— Дэдпул.

Уэйд боковым зрением видит, как мальчишка серьезно кивает.

Может, Уэйд и не доставал пушки или катаны, но они при нем, их не прячет. Понятно, что та шпана испугалась бы и без арсенала, уж школьников он напугать способен одним своим видом.

— Круто, я запомню.

Похоже, не всех. Но у этого может быть сотрясение, вот и притупился инстинкт самосохранения.

Если Уэйд куда и шел, то не помнит, куда именно, и нужно ли идти в том же направлении, когда за тобой прицеп.

После попадания в голову он обычно теряет из памяти последние, и не только, события своей жизни, пока что-нибудь не напомнит. А еще не особо хочется говорить, что точный показатель, что он не совсем в порядке.

Но куда-то же он шел.

Уэйд.

Дэдпул.

Красный.

Бессмертен.

Наемник.

Заказ.

Домой.

— А я — Питер.

Святая простота. Обычно Уэйду только бездомные псы и доверяют, люди не особо охотно идут на контакт с подозрительным типом в костюме и с холодным оружием. Что очень даже умно.

— Ты в курсе, что у тебя вся маска в кровище? Я и не увидел сразу, пока на свет не вышли.

— А тебя это недостаточно смущает, чтобы свалить уже по своим делам?

— Было бы странно меня выручить, чтобы следом навредить.

Уэйд раздраженно вздыхает. Все еще неизвестно, куда и что. Где сейчас его квартира. Какой заказ. Выполнен ли. Он достает телефон и просматривает последние фотографии и сообщения. Хорошо, что догадался больше не ставить блокировку паролем. И то, к такому решению пришел далеко не сразу.

— Я не планировал тебе помогать, просто шел мимо, пацан. Свали уже.

— Как знаешь. Еще раз спасибо, — снова шмыгает, но не уходит.

Почему?

— Почему ты не сваливаешь?

— Так мне тоже на метро.

Хорошо, это уже хорошо. Если ноги тащат на станцию, то это круто. Уэйд еще раз просматривает сообщения. Кое-что смутно вырисовывается. Например, что он выполнил заказ. И какой это заказ.

Жить можно.

Где жить? Сейчас вспомнится. Опыт подсказывает, что нужно просто идти. Может, часть мозга, что отвечает за память, и подводит, а бессознательное часто выручает.

Питер без стеснения сидит рядом с ним в вагоне, соблюдая небольшую дистанцию, но при желании мог бы прижаться головой к плечу.

Уэйд прикрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться. Даже такой пустяк, как запах метро, возвращает часть воспоминаний. Но обычно нужно что-то другое, некий якорь, который сразу все расставляет на свои места.

Темное окно напротив местами разрисовано граффити. В отражении видно, как его новый знакомый движется в такт покачиванию вагона, и кудрявая шевелюра еле поспевает.

Уэйд упорно копается в телефоне.

— Слышь, мелочь, перечисли мне станции дальше.

Питер фыркает, но не препирается в ответ на «мелочь», а спокойно отвечает, загибая пальцы. В нужный момент Уэйд его останавливает, когда слышит свою. Доберется до дома, а там уже точно все вернется на круги своя.

— Научи драться.

Нихера себе, оно еще здесь.

— А больше тебе ничего не надо? А говорил, что сам бы справился.

— Справился бы. Но, возможно, зубов частично лишился.

Уэйд не отвечает. Он все еще думает, что вмешаться стоило, а вот не прикрикнуть после, чтобы пацан свалил — глупо.

— Научи.

— Отвянь. Я уже жалею, что лишил какого-то стоматолога выручки.

Питер поворачивается и смотрит недовольно. На его лице все еще местами кровавые разводы, которые он недостаточно старательно размазал рукавом толстовки. Уэйд представляет, как они выглядят со стороны: огромный мужик в красном костюме с оружием за спиной и кровавой дырой в голове, а с ним худощавый недовольный пацан с разбитым лицом. Отличная парочка, прямо Леон с Натали Портман, только цветка не хватает. Но Нью-Йорк — город равнодушия, если пару взглядов и кинули, то не особо заинтересовались.

Питер встает с места и останавливается напротив, держась рукой за поручень. На его лице все то же упрямое выражение, но он поджимает губы и тянет ладонь для рукопожатия. Уэйд нехотя протягивает свою, думая о том, что уже очень этот малолетка серьезный. И выебистый, скорее всего, раз отлупили.

— Пока, Дэдпул.

— Пока, сопля.

Питер морщится, но быстро выходит из вагона на своей станции.

Надо будет запомнить, что вмешиваться — не в его правилах.

Питер стоит перед зеркалом и оттягивает нижнюю губу, стараясь оценить ущерб. Больно, но хорошо, что зубы целы. Удивительно, что ему удалось проскочить мимо дяди Бена, но, когда Мэй придет утром со смены, к завтраку все равно придется спуститься и выслушать причитания и нотации.

— Уверен, что не голоден?

— Да. Спать хочу уже, доброй ночи, дядя Бен.

— Ночи, Питер.

Он отмывает лицо, придирчиво разглядывает одежду и понимает, что в стирку идет все: где не заляпал кровью, там покатался в грязи.

За это тоже будут нотации.

Питер пару раз давит пальцами на скулу, морщится и злобно смотрит на свое отражение.

Слабак.

Расклад был не в его пользу, и нужно радоваться, что помог некто смахивающий на супергероя. Но не он. А смысл? Сейчас помог, а завтра Питер снова ввяжется в драку, а потом опять и опять. Не стоит уповать на помощь странных мужиков в красных костюмах, нужно самому из себя что-то представлять.

Питер щурится, будто он персонаж вестерна, и «стреляет» пальцами в свое отражение.

— Я — Дэдпул, сопляки, лучше свалите по-хорошему.

Он делает пару выстрелов, стараясь сделать лицо еще свирепее. Даже в своем воображении он стреляет под ноги. Зачем эти проблемы? Он хочет напугать.

Питер переодевается в пижаму: к его радости, синяков на теле не так много, только немного болит коленка. Он и не заметил, как разодрал джинсы, возможно, упал. Уронили.

Да пошли они к черту.

Что бы там эти мудаки себе не думали, а он сделает только один доклад сегодня, для себя. Пускай лучше снова треснут головой о шкафчик, чем он станет их дойной коровой, что делает домашки за тупых качков-второгодников. Наверное, о шкафчик стукнут много раз.

Он упрямо сжимает зубы и продолжает набирать текст, запрещая себе даже думать о том, что можно прогнуться и выполнить требования обидчиков. Несмотря на браваду, в голове проносятся мысли о том, во сколько и как пойти школу, где лучше отсидеться после, каким путем добраться до метро. Школьный автобус точно не вариант.

Становится очень обидно. Он же не трус. Он не размазня. Просто слабак. Не может защитить ни себя, ни друга. Нед уже сдался и решает контрольные за этих идиотов. И Питер не винит его за это, вовсе нет.

А он не будет. Ни за что. Ни за что! Пускай преследуют и хоть головой в толчок обмакнут, он не прогнется.

Хотелось бы уже стать повыше, подкачаться. Но сколько бы он не пытался подтягиваться на турнике — что-то не особо это выручает, когда тебя пытаются «воспитать» трое обидчиков.

Питер Бенджамин Паркер, твою мать, делай свой доклад и топай спать, завтра новый прекрасный день.

Уэйд лежит на диване и лениво потягивает пиво. Пришлось некоторое время выверять, как разместить подушку под голову, чтобы лежать удобно, и пивом не захлебываться. Но дорогу осилит идущий.

Ему так хорошо, будто он только что выкурил косячок, а потом упал на кровать, чтобы расслабленным смотреть какую-нибудь порнушку. Мда, попытался он, конечно, в метафоры. Не совсем то же самое. Но он доволен. Заказ выполнен, счет пополнен, память вернулась. Что еще надо? На самом деле, тонну всего, отчего как раз-таки пустеет счет, но это поправимо.

Покуда есть говнюки, что портят жизнь другим говнюкам — он от голода не сдохнет. Да он вообще ни от чего не сдохнет, но голод есть. А еще травка и проститутки не бесплатны.

Дома чем-то пахнет, стоит потом поискать, кто или что сдохло в квартире. Может, пицца. Может, доставучий сосед. У него не бывает плохих соседей: после первой же воспитательной беседы все становятся покладистыми, либо обновляются. Либо он сам съезжает, что тоже происходит нередко.

Есть расхожее мнение, что наемники много зарабатывают. Это неправда: если ты умеешь только убивать, то платят за это, конечно, больше, чем в Макдональдсе, но и не так много, чтобы яхты покупать. Убивать каждый может, хорошо убивать — не каждый. Но, при этом, ты не особо шаришь в точных науках и политике, и тут дорога либо убивать за деньги, либо убивать за деньги. Одно и то же?

В первом случае тебе платят, во втором случае ты забираешь. И, пожалуй, Уэйд единственный, кто мог бы себе позволить второе, потому что если ты грабишь не тех парней — то кому-то заплатят за твое убийство. Но зачем ему эти проблемы. Он хорошо справляется с первым, наверное, лучший в этом.

Уэйд ставит пустую бутылку на пол, звеня соседними. Кажется, одна все же падает. Наплевать.

Впереди бар и Хорек, впереди снятие налички через подпольную контору, впереди новый заказ и возможность снова выпустить кому-нибудь кишки. Жизнь настолько прекрасна, насколько вообще может быть.

Питер снова отталкивается от одной стены и прикрепляется к другой. Узкие темные проулки не только для преступников, но и желающих потренироваться в паркуре молодых супергероев. «Человек-паук». Разве не круто?

Неудачный прыжок, и он падает, ударившись о мусорный бак.

Питеру не обидно, не все сразу. Паук укусил его два месяца назад, а он уже сделал себе костюм, учится прыгать, тренируется выпускать паутину и держит все в тайне от дяди с тетей. Он великолепен.

Ему тринадцать лет, а он смог перепрыгнуть с одного здания на другое и пролететь потом между ними на паутине. С паутиной пришлось попотеть, чтобы разобраться, но сейчас он уже довольно метко умеет выстреливать и даже не путаться в ней же. Поставив руки крест на крест, он чувствовал себя настоящим ковбоем с Дикого Запада, когда подцепил одновременно две цели. Прилетело выброшенным старым магнитофоном по голове, когда он его неудачно подтянул, но того стоило.

Сила и ловкость, которые ему раньше не были доступны, дают возможность тренироваться самостоятельно, как сейчас: нужно подняться наверх, не просто скользя по стене, а перемещаясь прыжками между зданиями. Выбор падает на все более широкие улицы, будто его часы отмечают пройденное количество шагов и ставят новую цель.

Стоит больших усилий не объявить на всю школу, что он теперь будет нести справедливость на улицах Нью-Йорка. А еще, что он прибьет любого, кто попробует обидеть его или Неда. Питер пока не уверен, что такую информацию стоит разглашать, потому помогает снимать кошек с деревьев, терпит тычки от школьных хулиганов и сохраняет лузерские результаты на уроках физической подготовки. Обидно до глубины души. Это все рвется наружу, но иногда он даже хвалит себя за осторожность.

Но сильнее всего хочется поделиться. С дядей и тетей. С Недом. Хоть с кем-то, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что вот этот парень в самодельном красно-синем костюме — Питер Паркер, и сегодня он не позволил ограбить магазинчик со специями.

Ему тринадцать лет, а он герой. Он может смять голыми руками арматуру (не самую большую по диаметру, но все же), лазить по стенам и выпускать паутину из запястий. А еще он умный и молчит. Неизвестно, случалось или случится в его жизни что-нибудь более прекрасное. Только, наверное, снятая маска и лица тех, кто бил его за школой, это будет вишенкой на торте. И он их не тронет. Он — герой. Какое ему дело до мести шпане. Просто больше не будет у них возможности унижать кого-либо в его школе.

Питер снова срывается, но успевает зацепиться за стену и не упасть вниз. Похоже, это предел возможностей на данный момент, потому что на эту крышу он не может подняться уже минут сорок. Очень не хочется беспокоить родных, но ему необходимы тренировки, так что бесшумно сбегать ночью через окно уже привычное дело.

Он отряхивает колени и с неудовольствием осматривает локоть — снова ободрал, хоть ткань и цела. Но еще плюс — все заживает очень быстро. Не мгновенно, конечно, но регенерация неплохая. Это то, возможности чего пока не стоит тестировать.

Он поднимается на крышу по пожарной лестнице и бежит в сторону дома, перепрыгивая местами, а где-то используя паутину. Пока что дорога занимает очень много времени, потому что он аккуратен, осматривается и думает, как лучше поступить. Но это тренировки. Уже давно он для себя уяснил, что ничего не дается просто так. Быть отличником, это тебе не очки нацепить, чтобы сразу веса в черепной коробке прибавилось. Это усердная работа. Здесь так же, но прикладывать силы куда приятнее.

Питер цепляется за антенну, делая оборот и придавая себе ускорение, чтобы сделать длинный прыжок. Получается невероятно ловко, хочется кричать от восторга, и нет смысла сдерживаться.

По спине пробегает холодок. Он еще не совсем разобрался с этой новой возможностью своего тела, но с интересом прислушивается, озираясь по сторонам. Это словно шестое чувство, и оно говорит: «там что-то есть, иди туда» и «уходи отсюда» одновременно.

Питер добегает до края крыши и свешивается, чтобы посмотреть вниз. Зрение тоже улучшилось, может, не до кошачьего, но в полутьме видно неплохо. Он трет нос, чтобы немного сдвинуть ткань маски. Ее еще нужно доработать, хотя с линзами получилось неплохо.

Слышны какие-то звуки, но их не получается идентифицировать. Сегодня он предотвратил настоящее ограбление, и продавец специй поблагодарил его! Чего ему бояться, стоит спуститься и посмотреть. Может, не совсем ограбление. Но точно дерзкую кражу. Питер ползет по стене: получается бесшумно и достаточно быстро, чего пока не скажешь о прыжках. Внизу видна покачивающаяся фигуру, которая время от времени приваливается к стене, останавливается и бредет дальше. Немного не по себе, но Питер подползает ближе и никак не может понять, чего именно «холодок» от него хочет. Тревожно, очень тревожно.

Он замирает и оглядывается, раздумывая, не лучше ли подняться обратно на крышу и оттуда уже прицелиться паутиной. Пока тяжеловато делать это будучи прикрепленным к стене: меткий, но неопытный.

Холодок сигналит так, что волосы становятся дыбом. Питер поворачивается и делает рывок в сторону, чтобы прикрепиться к стене напротив, как отрабатывал сегодня. Кто-то выстрелил в то место, где он только что был! Из пистолета! По-настоящему страшно. Нужно зацепиться, использовать паутину и скорее забраться наверх. Но расстояние слишком большое, стена даже дальше, чем в том проулке. Питер падает вниз, стараясь затормозиться обо что-нибудь, скользит пальцами и коленями по кондиционеру и почти закрепляется, когда его хватают за ногу и скидывают вниз.

Питер вскрикивает и весь поджимается, чтобы сгруппироваться. Его прикладывают об асфальт, тут же поднимают и припечатывают к стене, держа рукой за шею. Крик обрывается и превращается в хрип. Он бьет ладонями по предплечьям своего противника, и удары очень весомые с его-то силами, но это не помогает. Когда в глазах уже темнеет, с него резко срывают маску и отпускают.

— Я же тебя знаю.

Питер падает на колени, хватается за горло и пытается отдышаться, но получается только вымученно кашлять. Его почти что за волосы поднимают на ноги и снова прикладывают о стену, но удерживают уже не за горло, а за плечо. Питер настолько дезориентирован и напуган, что может только зажмуриться и сжаться, хотя надо бы попытаться атаковывать.

— Откуда я тебя знаю?

Питер открывает глаза и смотрит в линзы знакомой маски. Дэдпул намного выше него, но наклоняемся настолько низко, что их лица почти вровень. Питера удерживают не столько за плечо, сколько за ворот, но отчего-то понятно, что сейчас лучше не пробовать вырваться, настолько близко эта рука к горлу.

— Питер, — голос не слушается, звучит настолько сипло, что становится страшно, не повреждено ли чего.

Дэдпул не двигается. Реально, он совсем не шевелится, но будто продолжает очень внимательно вглядываться.

— Мелочь, это ты? Тот пацан.

Питер кивает, хотя еще не совсем уверен, верно ли понял.

— Это я, Питер!

— Которого лупили. Я помню, — Дэдпул отпускает его и отступает назад. Все еще страшно шевелиться, хотя стоило бы уже убегать со всех ног, но Питер продолжает прижиматься спиной к холодному кирпичу.

— Оу. Я знаю, куда идти. Если все еще туда. Станции. Точно, — Дэдпул разговаривает сам с собой.

По телу проходит дрожь: хочется стыдливо заплакать, но получается только закашляться, и этим Питер возвращает внимание к своей персоне.

— Извини.

В ответ удается лишь кивнуть, он не находит в себе силы шевельнуться.

Кажется, Дэдпулу неловко:

— Я не трогаю детей. Просто не в себе. Серьезно, извини.

Как и в первую их встречу его маска в крови, а около виска огромная дыра, покрытая нелицеприятными ошметками. Непонятно, как Питер не заметил этого сразу. И странно, но его не тошнит от такого зрелища, как и в прошлый раз он остается почти равнодушен к такому увечью. Дэдпул явно в порядке.

Питер снова кивает.

— Ты умеешь лазить так?

Питер наконец-то делает усилие, отрывается от стены и даже остается доволен тем, насколько крепко его держат ноги.

— Теперь да, — голос еще немного хриплый, и горло болит, но страх отступает.

— Ты ранен? — Дэдпул прижимает ладонь к голове и снова замирает.

— Нет.

— Ладно.

— А у тебя дыра в башке.

— А я бы не заметил, да? — Дэдпул смотрит на него в упор. Питеру хочется выглядеть круто, он все-таки новый супергерой, общается с коллегой. Но не очень-то хорошо получается, когда на тебя смотрят сверху вниз, поэтому он скрещивает руки на груди и отвечает довольно серьезно:

— Извиняю.

Дэдпул тут же разворачивается и уходит. Питер бежит за ним.

— Чего тебе?

— Не говори никому. Про меня.

— Не скажу, мелочь.

Питер продолжает идти рядом, хотя для этого приходится время от времени почти бежать.

— Научи драться!

— Чего? — Дэдпул останавливается и выглядит озадаченным.

— Видишь, я теперь не просто Питер. Но я быстро все схватываю. Научи!

— Маску надень.

Питер спохватывается и делает, как сказано. Дэдпул выглядит каким-то рассеянным, как и в прошлую их встречу, возможно, из-за ранения.

— Я не стану тебя учить, ты же понимаешь, мелочь? Мой ответ с прошлого раза не изменился.

— Почему?

— Потому что мне поебать, я не собираюсь тратить на это время.

Питер приоткрывает рот, когда слышит брань, и все внутри него дрожит от странного приятного ощущения. Кто-то выражается в его присутствии, именно в разговоре с ним! И не ругает, и не сумасшедший бездомный, и не замолкает виновато после. Потрясающе.

— Поебать ему. Ты меня чуть по стенке не размазал, я хочу уметь драться!

Дэдпул снова прикладывает ладонь к ране. Питер не знает, почему нет тревоги из-за пробитой головы собеседника.

— С чего ты взял, что я могу тебе помочь?

— Ты себя видел? Мускулы, пушки, сабли.

— Это катаны, мелочь.

— И все же! Ты же умеешь! Научи.

Дэдпул вздыхает и вытирает ладонь о бедро.

— Ты меня чуть не убил. Не хочу, чтобы это случилось.

— Еще скажи, что я тебе должен, тогда точно получишь.

— Нет! Ты же меня спас. Тогда. Можно сказать, уравновесил. Пожалуйста. Я правда быстро учусь.

— Сопля, отвянь. Неужели ничего тебя не смущает? Ты стоишь напротив мужика, у которого мозги еще не подсохли на маске. Я только что тебе чуть шею не свернул. И свернул бы, поверь, хорошо, что ты низкий, закралось сомнение. Какой драться? Зачем вообще? Вали домой учить уроки, не таскайся ты ночью по городу, не лезь к незнакомым людям, не заставляй родителей нервничать.

Питер поджимает губы и упрямо отвечает:

— Мы знакомы.

— Ты только это выделил, замечательно, великолепно. А еще говорят, что не нужно называть младшее поколение дебилами, хотя они — дебилы.

Питер фыркает, но, когда Дэдпул снова разворачивается в сторону метро, идет следом.

— Не ходят уже поезда. Ты время видел?

Часы с Hello Kitty. Этот мужик в красном реально двинутый. Но Питеру нужен наставник, и этот очень даже подходит. Хотя бы потому, что они знакомы. Этого достаточно.

— Ты сам сказал, что мне любой может сломать шею! Я буду выходить на улицы, и когда это случится — это будет на твоей совести.

— Мне насрать.

— Тебе не насрать. Иначе бы ты не помог мне тогда и не остановился сейчас.

Дэдпул раздраженно стонет, но Питер не отстает. Пока на него не кричат — можно идти следом и давить. А если накричат — можно идти на небольшом расстоянии с той же целью.

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы меня учил?

— В параллельной вселенной попробуй.

— Это та вселенная!

Дэдпул снова задумывается, но потом спрашивает как-то напряженно:

— Та?

Питер уверенно кивает, хотя разговор и зашел в какое-то странное русло.

— Напомни мне, что я говорил: «Я об этом еще пожалею», когда это произойдет, — вздыхает Дэдпул.

Питер прыгает на месте, но тут же успокаивается, чтобы выглядеть взрослее.

Уэйд точно не из тех, кто считает, что врать — нехорошо. Он врет много, с удовольствием, хоть и не всегда качественно. Но ложь — прекрасное явление, которое позволяет избегать проблем и их же зарабатывать. Вранье будто придумано специально для него.

— Ты дал мне недействительный номер!

Больших усилий стоит сдержаться и не приложить надоедливого пацана о стену снова. Можно будет списать на неожиданность или новый виток амнезии, но в этот раз заказ для него обернулся переломом позвоночника, а не раной в голове, поэтому притвориться можно, но бить детей — нехорошо.

— Знаешь, как тяжело тебя выследить?!

Нехорошо, но иногда так хочется.

— Неужели ты настолько не понимаешь намеков, мелочь? — вздыхает Уэйд, не оборачиваясь.

Питер спрыгивает со стены и приземляется рядом, но насторожен и стоит чуть поодаль, словно проверяет, в каком состоянии Уэйд сегодня. Состояние прекрасное, и даже чувствуется некоторое удовлетворение, что он вызывает такую реакцию. Хотя. Его боится малолетка, какая тут гордость. Почти уступила место стыду, фух, вовремя спохватился.

А еще приходит мысль, что этого расстояния недостаточно, чтобы пацан успел увернуться или залезть на стену. Если бы Уэйд хотел его прикончить — у того не было бы и шанса. Опять, же какая радость от таких наблюдений в отношении такой Мелочи.

— Ты обещал!

— Я не обещал.

— Ты согласился!

— Урок первый: не доебывайся до тех, кто старше, сильнее и раздражен твоим поведением. Это очень ценный совет, Мелочь, цени, — недружелюбно отвечает Уэйд.

Питер раздраженно фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди. Хоть сейчас на страницы учебника: «Обида детская. Стадия один».

— Ты уже час таскаешься тут, — ворчит он. — Покажи пару приемов.

Уэйд прикрывает глаза и задумывается. Почему нет? А почему да? Без понятия. Ему никак, это вне всего, к чему он привык. В планах нет места для начинающего супергероя, чья бравада явно приведет к тому, что он появится в печальных сводках и вынудит директора школы прочесть короткую скорбную речь по громкой связи. К этому не хочется быть причастным никак. Но этот мальчишка не отстает, напрашивается на оплеуху. Как же сложно.

— Тащи задницу на крышу, — принимает решение Уэйд. — Урок второй состоится. Если хоть немного меня выбесишь — скидываю с этой крыши и ухожу, а попробуешь преследовать — дам пиздюлей.

Этот пацан, Питер, уж очень становится довольным, когда слышит ругань. Даже как-то не по себе.

Уэйд поднимается на крышу, думая, с чего бы начать. Дело не в плохой памяти, а просто в сроке давности: собственное обучение где-то в тумане. И ему не тринадцать тогда было. И суперспособности тоже как-то мимо прошли.

Мелкий проныра поднимается на крышу первым, и его нетерпение кажется одновременно раздражающим и даже каким-то… приятным? Будто немного чешет самолюбие.

Уэйд подходит к Питеру и не слишком сильно толкает, но этого достаточно, чтобы тот упал. За маской выражения лица не видно, но оно, скорее всего, обескураженное.

— Не позволяй мне так делать. Ты хоть и сильный, но ловкий больше, нужно уходить от ударов, либо блокировать их. И неплохо бы научиться группироваться при падении, мне страшновато стало, не сломал ли ты себе задницу.

— Я все понял! — Питер довольно хмыкает и подскакивает.

Уэйд толкает его еще раз, и тот снова падает. Понятно, что движения быстрые, резкие и достаточно сильные, и не ожидалось, что Питер увернется, но усмешку сдержать сложно. Однако, Мелочь всеми силами хочет доказать ему, что он способный и покладистый, потому что снова подскакивает и встает напротив, только на этот раз настораживается.

Уэйд решает уронить его еще с десяток раз, а потом уже объяснить, как группироваться.

Питер счастлив. Он счастлив, и ему хочется кричать об этом так громко, как только сможет. Однако, он лишь улыбается себе под нос, может, немного сильнее, чем требуют общественные нормы. Господи, существуют стандарты улыбки без повода, просто ужас.

Нед тоже улыбается в ответ и заговорчески спрашивает, что происходит. Питер пожимает плечами. Хочется рассказать, поделиться. Нельзя. Дэдпул сказал, чтобы он держал язык за зубами и дальше, и никогда не снимал маску. А он теперь следует словам наставника беспрекословно, иначе тот уйдет, а при следующей встрече «даст пиздюлей».

Улыбку снова не сдержать, и видно, что Нед хочет продолжить расспрашивать, но отчего-то молчит.

Местные хулиганы. Конечно, это они идут к ним: Питер ощущает их приближение издалека, и ему стоит больших усилий не повернуться. То время, что расстояние между ними сокращается, он тратит на попытку успокоиться и не натворить глупостей. Вспоминаются слова Дэдпула, и Питер почти уверен, что его улыбка больше напоминает оскал.

«Дай пизды. Не надо паутины, прыжков и ломания костей голыми руками. Пара ловких движений. Думаю, тебе хватит ума и фантазии, Мелочь, сделать их достаточно аккуратными. Пинки, удары по ребрам. Нежно. Мягко. Будто бьешь ребенка».

Ужасная последняя фраза, конечно, из ряда вон, но зацикливаться не было и нет времени: предвкушение бурлит под кожей, и даже приходится прикрыть глаза, чтобы не выдать себя Неду хитрым взглядом.

Когда его хватают за ворот кофты и дергают назад, кулак уже сжат. Удар нежный и мягкий, как и учили. Он не считает ребенком себя или этих хулиганов, но вполне доволен тем, на что способен, когда бьет не то, что не в полную силу, а почти гладит. Обидчик падает от неожиданности на пол и выглядит сбитым с толку. Два его дружка тоже в ступоре и смотрят то на Питера, то на сраженного товарища. Один из них все же выходит из оцепенения и двигается в направлении Питера, но тот уходит от попытки схватить себя за ворот, блокирует удар и даже позволяет себе притвориться, что ему неприятно, морщится и немного отклоняется, будто это способно его пошатнуть.

Тычок под ребра и пинок по коленке — и вот, второй обидчик занимает на полу позицию первого, который наконец-то приходит в себя и поднимается, потирая скулу. Он непроходимо туп, раз снова надвигается на Питера.

Удается взглянуть на Неда, испуганно сидящего в оцепенении.

Триумф настолько переполняет, что кажется почти опьяняющим. Он еще ни разу не пробовал алкоголь, но надеется, что тот хотя бы вполовину так же хорош, как это чувство. Кулаки даже не саднят, а никто из обидчиков уже не может стоять прямо.

Его вызывают к директору, и он очень старается убрать с лица улыбку перед тем, как зайти в кабинет, но не преуспевает.

Уэйд разглядывает костюм Питера, пока тот тренируется держать равновесие, застыв на одной ноге.

Это абсолютно тупое упражнение, у него и так потрясающий вестибулярный аппарат, но хочется передохнуть. А этот пацан слушает его настолько беспрекословно, что грех иногда не поиздеваться и не загнать его на столбик «тренироваться».

Костюм, конечно, самодельный, но вовсе неплох.

— Почему перчатки без пальцев?

Питер удивленно поворачивает голову, должно быть, не ожидая, что с ним заговорят, пока не устанет и не упадет, как было обещано. Ага, конечно, можно подумать, у Уэйда столько свободного времени, чтобы дождаться. В планах просто столкнуть его. У мальчишки получается время от времени уклоняться, и Уэйд даже чувствует некую гордость за успехи своего падавана. Но тот пока лузер, конечно, что вообще не удивляет.

— Мне же надо приклеиваться, сквозь перчатки не так эффективно. Нужна другая ткань, я экспериментирую, но пока не придумал.

Уэйд кивает. Про отпечатки он не напоминает, поскольку что не уверен, как у Питера обстоят с ними дела, раз есть такая суперспособность. Мелочь как на духу выдал подробности укуса паука, проявления способностей, его попыток их обуздать, последующего решения сделать костюм, придумать супергеройское имя и пойти сеять справедливость.

Честность, конечно, это здорово, но лучше ему не распространяться. «Ты что, я сказал только тебе, Дэдпул! Ты — мой наставник, тебе можно знать, даже нужно».

Наставник. Ну и бред. До чего ты докатился, Уэйд Уилсон. Дальше только няней идти работать в детский сад. Сначала казалось, что это может быть интересно, все же новый опыт. Интересно не стало. Но иногда бывают приятные моменты: когда мальчишка с щенячьим восторгом рассказывает, как наконец-то дал отпор школьным хулиганам, либо смог применить один из приемчиков в своем «патруле». «Аккуратнее, Мелочь, не лезь на рожон, ты пока неопытен, не связывайся с тем, с чем не справишься».

Они уже провели тест-драйв возможностей Питера поднимать тяжести, с силой бить и даже регенерировать, но это вынужденно, когда тот случайно свалился с ограждения. Регенерация не очень, а вот сила впечатляет. Не хотел бы Уэйд столкнуться с подобным противником в схватке, это точно. Понятно, что пока ему тринадцать — он не угроза, но, кто знает, что из него вырастет. И есть определенный расчет в том, чтобы сделать свой вклад, в будущем это может пригодиться.

Уэйд достает пистолет и выстреливает. Питер с визгом подпрыгивает и приземляется обратно на столбик, только теперь цепляясь всеми четырьмя конечностями.

— Ты мог мне ногу прострелить!

— Рад видеть, что твои тренировки не проходят даром, сопля.

— Это чутье, а не твои тренировки, не делай так!

— Ты же не потерял равновесие и приземлился обратно. Я вижу прогресс.

Питер оглядывается, похоже, до него доходит собственное достижение.

— Это все равно пиздец как страшно.

Да, он решил, что ему можно выражаться. На самом деле, и правда можно, Уэйда это точно не смущает.

— Конечно, страшно. В тебя стреляли, Мелочь. Но твоя задача — уклоняться.

— Я помню!

Уэйд ухмыляется и убирает пистолет. Сегодня еще надо успеть поколотить немного своего «ученика» прежде, чем идти туда, где нужно бить в полную силу.

Питер снова падает и старается восстановить дыхание. Удары в солнечное сплетение — это кошмар, будто из него вышибают дух, еще и наслаждаются этим. Он медленно встает, пошатываясь, но сразу выпрямиться не получается.

Дэдпул выглядит довольно скучающим. Как обычно. Они встретились уже несколько раз, и пока больше похоже на методичное получение оплеух, но для Питера это как тренировка в зоне боевых действий. Техника улучшается не так уж быстро, но чувства обостряются, и справляться с суперспособностями становится все проще. Он уже научился ловко уходить от ударов, хоть Дэдпул и говорит, что это доступно только пока его враги бьют в пол силы, а сам он не достает им до плеча. Однажды Питеру удалось ударить Дэдпула в бок, но ликование быстро сменилось паникой, настолько стало страшно. Удар несильный, но тело пробил холодный пот, когда чутье подало сигнал, и Питер отскочил с опаской, хотя Дэдпул не двинулся с места, только смотрел пристально сверху вниз. За линзами маски сложно точно сказать, куда направлен взгляд, но Питер уверен, что на него смотрели в упор. Тот случай закончился ничем, простое: «Еще раз» вывело их обоих из ступора, хотя ощущалось неспокойно до конца тренировки.

— Еще раз, — устало повторяет Дэдпул, когда Питер все же расправляет плечи.

Он делает несколько выпадов, но противник даже не пытается их блокировать или атаковать в ответ, просто уклоняется и делает это с явной ленцой. От таких тренировок Питер скрипит зубами и закипает: если после патрулей у него возникает чувство собственной важности, когда удается кому-нибудь помочь, то после встреч с наставником приходит полное понимание, что он — тринадцатилетний сопляк, у которого будут реальные проблемы, столкнись он с кем-нибудь подобного уровня.

Дэдпул снова толкает его, только в этот раз мягче, и Питеру даже удается устоять на ногах. Он до того радуется, что пропускает подсечку и снова падает. Ему никогда не подают руки, вообще все ограничивается избиением (ладно, попутно его пытаются научить приемам) и проверкой способностей. Дэдпул посоветовал несколько тест-драйвов и самостоятельных тренировок, чтобы научиться прицеплять объекты паутиной к стене, в будущем увеличить расстояния, на которые он сможет пролететь на паутине и поработать над тем, чтобы быть в одной команде со своим чутьем. Ладно, последнее не всегда Питер практикует самостоятельно, его время от времени пихают, ударяют, а иногда в него даже стреляют. Если тычки время от времени заканчиваются тем обдумыванием сигналов чутья, то пуля его еще ни разу не нагнала, настолько он бессознательно действует. Это дико пугает, до дрожи. Эффективность таких тренировок, может, и очевидна, но после первого случая Питер долго думал, а точно ли ему нужен такой наставник, не закончится ли все огнестрелом. Как потом дяде с тетей объяснять?

То, что его ни разу не засекли за побегом из дома — настоящая удача. То, что директор лишь трижды вызывала дядю Бена в школу — тоже. Только два раза драки дошли до руководства, а последний случай тоже вполне предсказуем, ведь супергеройская жизнь оставляет слишком мало времени для сна и домашних заданий. Если раньше Питер учился хорошо, хоть и с усердием, то теперь заметно начал сдавать. Но самое неприятное, что они с Недом отдаляются друг от друга. Просто нужно подождать, как только Человек-паук станет достаточно хорош, он раскроет свою личность всей школе и сможет снова общаться со своим лучшим другом, даже лучше, чем прежде.

Питер уклоняется, и в этот раз готов к подсечке, но получает легкий тычок в лоб.

— Если бы это кулак, а не пальцы, ты бы уже заработал сотрясение. Если бы упал — тебя бы убили. Сломали руки, ноги, ребра, позвоночник. Понимаешь, Мелочь? Сколько бы не было в тебе силы, пока не сможешь уклоняться хотя бы от простых ударов — не нарывайся. Я — добрый дядя, но ты даже меня дико бесишь, уверен, другие могут быть не столько мягкими по отношению к тебе.

Питер обиженно надувает губы и трет лоб, хотя прикосновение было еле заметное. Он немного переделал маску: теперь она сидит плотнее и не сворачивается в стороны даже при самых сложных кульбитах.

— Как тебя зовут? — необходим небольшой перерыв, поэтому Питер присаживается и глубоко дышит, стараясь занять время хоть какой-то беседой, чтобы его не начали поучать или бить.

— Для тебя Дэдпул.

— Но есть же имя?

— Само собой, Мелочь. Но для тебя Дэдпул.

Питер лишь пожимает плечами. Дэдпул так Дэдпул.

— Чем ты занимаешься?

Он уже знает, что у его наставника бешеная регенерация: однажды случайно наткнулся на него, однорукого и с огромной раной в боку. По идее, его должно о вывернуть тут же, но даже тошнота не смогла прервать поток вопросов, на часть из них он даже получил ответ, хоть и пару пинков вдогонку, но остался доволен.

— Спустя два месяца ты решил узнать, как зовут того мужика, с которым ты по ночам сидишь на крышах, и чем он занимается. Неужели родители начали спрашивать: «Милый, как зовут твоего друга? В каком он классе?».

Питер кривится от ехидного тона и снимает маску, чтобы отдышаться быстрее. Дэдпул тоже присаживается рядом, и вид у него скучающий, но он терпеливо ждет.

— Я — наемник.

Не хочется давать понять, что Питер не особо разбирается, но стыдливый вопрос напрашивается сам:

— И чем ты занимаешься?

Дэдпул скребет пальцем бетон и на него не смотрит.

— Я решаю чужие проблемы за деньги.

— Как супергерой?

— Не совсем. Даже скорее нет.

— Но ты же помогаешь, — Питер хмурится. К чему скромность? Вряд ли так легко совмещать помощь людям и работу, нет ничего плохого, что Дэдпул выполняет какие-то задания за плату.

— Помогаю. Но тебе бы не понравилось.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты задаешь много вопросов, Мелочь, а это в моем деле дурной тон.

Снова грубость. Питер уже привык, но все равно поджимает губы.

Кажется, эта тема немного неловкая для Дэдпула, потому что он откашливается и недовольно спрашивает:

— Напомни, как ты там назвал того парня, что отбирал у младшеклассников деньги. Насколько мне помнится, ты привнес в мои слова немного креатива, эдакий собственный стиль. Питер с готовностью повторяет все то, за что бы тетя заставила его съесть весь запас мыла в доме.

Несмотря на боль в боку Питер смеется так, что рискует разбудить всю округу, прыгает на месте и кружится, раскинув руки. Такого длительного полета на паутине еще не случалось. Он выпускал паутину раз за разом, сердце сжималось от страха, хотелось в ужасе зажмуриться, но он цеплялся, прыгал и цеплялся снова. Это незапланированный маршрут, но он его ускорил и продлил за пределы патрулируемой области, досконально изученной, где точки закрепления все знакомы. Приземляется он не очень удачно: радость слишком окрылила, что бетонная крыша не смогла оценить. Саднящие колени и ребра не способны испортить ему настроение, только не сегодня. Неизвестно, сможет ли он хоть когда-нибудь стать несчастным, если может делать вот так — лететь между домами, кричать в голос и с упоением рассекать город, словно проплывая через ночные огни и подсветки.

Наверное, смех слышен уже в Китае, и ему стоит больших усилий замолчать и ограничиться счастливой ухмылкой. Он делает еще несколько прыжков и уже думает проделать тот же путь обратно, как чутье дает о себе знать: не сигналит об опасности, не просит действий, скорее просто интересуется. Любопытство. Настороженность.

Питер идет в нужном направлении и даже сдерживается, чтобы двигаться бесшумно и не спеша, а не прыжками. Он быстро забирается на крышу какого-то ангара, но дальше приходится темп сбавить: покрытие настолько старое, что двигаться сложно, а временами страшно провалиться. Соскользнуть по стене и повиснуть на балке не составляет большого труда. Он прячется в тени, как учил Уэйд, и оценивает обстановку.

Около пары небольших контейнеров стоят люди, их девять, и они разговаривают, но что-то подсказывает, что беседа не особо непринужденная, позы выдают напряжение. А еще видны кейсы, и у Питера перехватывает дыхание: это же как в фильме про шпионов! Сейчас произойдет обмен товара на деньги, настоящая преступная сходка. Если и была какая-то нерешительность, то ей не остается места в свете радости от последнего полета. Он невероятен. Справится.

В какой момент все выходит из-под контроля, сказать сложно. Питер пытается ухватиться паутиной хоть за какую-то конструкцию и одновременно блокирует удары предплечьем. Ему удается откинуть нож и выбить пистолет, но пара пуль проносятся так близко, что только благодаря чутью не попадают в цель. Он никак не может подтянуть себя к крыше: старое покрытие просто ломается и осыпается вниз, стоит ему выстрелить паутиной. Везет, что не все заняты им, параллельно разбираются между собой: Питеру удалось выбить оба кейса, и этим он обострил ситуацию, так как напряжение между группировками накалилось до предела. Краем глаза удается заметить, что один из кейсов наполнен пакетами с белым порошком, а во втором что-то неизвестное, но, внезапно, не деньги. Это слишком кинематографично, и не может быть правдой, хотя боль вполне себе настоящая.

Снова удается увернуться от пули, но не от удара по лицу. Один из откинутых в ходе драки преступников рычит и пытается стащить с него маску, цепляясь руками за горло, но не зря у Питера суперсилы: из захвата удается выбраться, но понятно, что за крышу уже не зацепиться, и нужно прыжками продвигаться к выходу, доверяясь чутью. Остальные звуки все равно невозможно разобрать за шумом крови в ушах. Один выстрел все же ранит, но проходит вскользь, задев бок, и это больно, чертовски больно, но он даже не вскрикивает, только сдавленно шипит сквозь зубы и двигается еще быстрее, чем раньше. Вырвавшись наружу Питер мгновенно выстреливает паутиной назад, чтобы заблокировать дверь. Получается неплохо, хоть и не идеально. Он достаточно далеко отошел от того места, где мог с удобством цепляться паутиной, промышленный сектор в этом плане уступает городу: слишком много пустых пространств. Он бежит, что есть сил и ликует, когда удается наконец-то зацепиться и оторваться от преследователей, которые стреляют ему вслед, но все реже, когда оказываются близко к жилому району.

Лишь через несколько улиц Питер падает на колени, чтобы перевести дух. Ему все еще страшно, но он здраво полагает, что на эту высотку преступники будут как минимум долго подниматься. Горло саднит, волосы слиплись от пота, и ткань в районе лба намокла. Свежий воздух кажется спасением, когда он стягивает маску и наконец-то дышит глубже. Беглый осмотр показывает, что у него разбито лицо, довольно неприятное ранение в висок и неглубокая царапина на боку. Сложно будет объяснить дома, как он лег в нормальном состоянии, а проснулся избитый. Лучше всего будет прокрасться домой, прихватить учебники и оставить записку, что он ушел рано, «потому что». Что за «потому что» придумает по дороге, не впервой, патрули иногда заканчиваются ссадинами.

Он бредет домой, и даже через какое-то время спохватывается, чтобы скрыть лицо под маской. Уже довольно поздно, но сил двигаться быстрее нет, да и не так он далеко от дома, чтобы торопиться.

Хочется лечь и, хотя бы немного отдохнуть, но это чревато грязным постельным бельем и реальной перспективой прикрыть на одно мгновение глаза и проснуться уже от крика тети Мэй.

Запихнув учебники в рюкзак, он задумывается, как можно провести остаток ночи. Хотя неизвестно, где искать, но нужно найти Дэдпула и рассказать ему о случившемся.

Уэйд откидывает одеяло и, покачиваясь, бредет на кухню. Это не его кухня. Но голову ему не простреливали, просто сильное похмелье, которое, благодаря регенерации, за ночь стало похмельем легким. Хоть он и смутно помнит, как попал в этот дом, беспокойства не испытывает — его сюда привел алкоголь, и есть понимание, куда ему надо вернуться.

Последний заказ прошел гладко, сопляк не беспокоит уже несколько дней: «Меня наказали за плохие оценки», а Уэйд только что вылез из кровати вполне себе симпатичной девушки.

Он сам иногда удивляется, как с его рожей можно спать с кем-то не за деньги, но Хорек уверенно называет это божественной харизмой, а ему можно верить, тот не особо щедр на комплименты

Девушка издает вымученный стон и с благодарностью принимает стакан воды и осушает его полностью.

— Еще?

Она отрицательно качает головой и откидывается обратно на подушки.

— Завтракать не останусь, уж извини.

В ответ ему только усмешка, но, когда он натягивает штаны, девушка толкает его в бок и говорит хрипловато: «Позвони как-нибудь, если будешь мимо проходить». Уэйд смеется, чмокает ее в губы и уходит. Он думает, как забить новый контакт в телефоне, все же память не его сильная сторона. Подойдет просто вчерашняя дата. Уэйд не всегда может ответить, отчего с ним спят в первый раз, но точно знает, почему хотят повторить. К чему уж скромность.

Далековато забрался, до дома теперь ехать целую вечность.

Он наскоро принимает душ, выходит из ванной и принюхивается. Вонять в квартире перестало, похоже, до очередной смерти он успел сделать небольшую уборку. Эти воспоминания странная штука. Что воняло — помнит, как решил эту проблему — нет.

Не хочется сразу брать следующий заказ, еще предыдущий не успел отметить и загулять на несколько дней, но есть клиенты, которым не стоит отказывать даже ему.

Тварь, атакующая кислотой, изрядно портит жизнь, болезненно и маниакально, из-за чего Уэйд доходит до точки кипения за пару плевков. Тело горит, рука отнимается от ожога, но он удобнее перехватывает катаны и бросается вперед. Не нравится ему разговаривать с целями, даже скорее всеми силами этого избегает, но человекоподобное существо не оставляет попыток что-то сказать, даже скорее уговорить. Уэйд принципиально не слушает, а когда кислота попадает на лицо, уже и не может, не правым ухом точно. Он срывает маску: от ядовитой слюны плавятся линзы и рискуют стечь на лицо. Существо даже перестает извергать кислоту, увидев, как выглядит Уэйд, похоже, раздумывает, не ее от рук это дело, не кислота ли. Не она.

Этого промедления вполне достаточно, чтобы насадить цель на катаны и отбросить к стене. Уэйд вспоминает о двух сопровождающих ее то ли телохранителей, то ли просто приспешниках, выхватывает пистолет и делает выстрел. Тело не падает, поскольку прикреплено к стене паутиной. Рядом стоит Питер. Он без маски и выглядит до жути испуганным, смотрит то на одно мертвое тело, то на другое, затем снова на Уэйда. Его губы дрожат, а пальцы сильнее стискивают ткань.

Блять.

Еще бросается в глаза, что у него разбито лицо, а на виске запекшаяся кровь. Уэйд пугается, не ранил ли его, но тот выглядит нормально, если не считать потерянного взгляда.

— Мелочь…

Питер вздрагивает, выстреливает паутиной и уносится прочь так ловко и быстро, что нет уверенности, догнал бы его Уэйд, если бы захотел. Что-то не хочется. Он вздыхает и трет ладонью лицо. Кожа с правой стороны почти восстановилась.

Ничего в этом такого нет. Не в то время, не в том месте. Ему правда плевать на сопляка, хоть и не очень приятно, что так все получилось.

Уэйд вытаскивает катаны из тела и с облегчением отмечает, что нутро у твари не кислотное, и малышки в порядке. Вытереть кровь — и можно целоваться с ними до рассвета.

Он надеется, что у мальца хватит мозгов не обращаться в какие-нибудь службы, ведь тогда возникнет куча вопросов, и они никак не коснуться Уэйда или его заказчика, а вот тайна Человека-Паука будет под угрозой.

Ну, вот какой он Человек-паук. Пацан-паук. Мелочь-паук. Сопляк-паук. Есть множество куда более подходящих имен.

Питер ходит по крыше кругами и не может прийти в себя, хотя уже пробовал успокоиться, зажать голову между коленей и дышать под счет. Он все еще не может понять, что именно произошло, но стопроцентно уверен, что оставаться и выяснять не нужно, правильным было решение свалить как можно быстрее. Удалось оторваться, но сразу домой идти нельзя, поэтому Питер еще пару часов носится по Нью-Йорку, чтобы сбить возможную погоню со следа.

Нужно унять дрожь, чтобы не нашуметь, когда будет забираться домой через окно.

Сейчас он как никогда ощущает себя маленьким тринадцатилетним мальчиком, вовсе не супергероем, как уже успел себе нафантазировать. Сначала эта жуткая стычка, потом Дэдпул. Слишком много для одной ночи, чрезмерно, изматывающе. Настолько, что хочется плакать. Он почти разрешает себе эту слабость, но останавливается. С этим придется справиться, хоть и тяжело вот так сразу. Ему сейчас физически необходимо домой, к дяде с тетей, хоть и придется многое объяснить.

Нужно стать сильнее. А чтобы делать хорошо, то еще и умнее, опытнее. Лучше и дальше кошек с деревьев снимать и тренироваться самостоятельно, чем влипать в неприятности, связанные с наркотиками, и находить себе наставников, что вышибают людям мозги и сами выглядят так, что без страха не взглянешь.

За последнее стыдно. Он не из тех, кто судит по внешности, всегда старается составить собственное мнение, а не стать жертвой чужих стереотипов о человеке. Так его научил дядя Бен, и это правильно. Спокойствие приходит внезапно: стоит ему немного устыдиться, и страх улетучивается. Все совершают ошибки, а Питер только в начале пути. Будет внимательней.

Дэдпул же говорил, что он — наемник. Возможно, это синоним слова «киллер». Либо с более широким функционалом. А еще тот не хотел связываться с приставучийм подростком, Питер сам навязывался ему, не слушая, слишком привык, что взрослые состоят из противоречий, и иногда можно добиться своего настойчивостью. Не шантаж, не нытье, не мольбы — именно настойчивость.

Дэдпул не виноват. С одной стороны, он не сказал, с другой стороны, Питер не то, чтобы спрашивал. Если бы сразу стало известно, что его наставник — убийца? На тот момент возможный наставник, но все же. Конечно, он бы не стал просить его об обучении, в планах бороться с такими в будущем. С другой стороны, его же учили драться, тренировали спасать свою жизнь, а не забирать чужую. Здесь возможности его анализировать моральные сторон вопроса дают сбой. Слишком сложно. Нужно обдумать. Не то, чтобы извиниться, но точно перестать строить из себя жертву.

Питер залазит по стене к окну, и, чем ближе он к цели, тем больше беспокойства. Они с чутьем все еще не в ладах, но прислушиваться к нему важно. Питер подкрадывается поближе и аккуратно заглядывает в комнату, где ничего подозрительного не видно, но мурашки по коже нашептывают в самый дальний уголок мозга, где невозможно разобрать слов, что нужно быть начеку, нужно быть осторожным.

Питер открывает окно и бесшумно залазит внутрь. Несмотря на риск, ведь домочадцы такого не ожидают, он ползет по стене и потолку к двери, смотрит из-за угла, стараясь понять, что именно не нравится чутью. Очень тихо. Его острый слух не улавливает звуков. Дядя с тетей ушли? Но кто-то здесь есть.

Страшно. Ему чертовски страшно, он не знает, как поступить. Возвращается нервная дрожь, и еле удается сдержаться, чтобы не упасть или не всхлипнуть. Нужно посмотреть. Он обязан добраться до гостиной и проверить. Это необходимо сделать. Его родные могут быть в опасности.

Эта мысль мгновенно мобилизует, и Питер превращается в саму сосредоточенность.

Перемещается он так же по потолку, медленно и осторожно. Сводит челюсти от почти болезненного напряжения, но внутри все преисполнено решимости. Человек-паук он или нет, он не должен бояться.

Уэйд крутит в руках косяк и не может решить, нравится ему или нет. Незнакомый товар всегда сложно распробовать сразу, ты будто сразу предвзят и намерен либо разгромить старого поставщика, либо обругать нового. Третьего не дано, кто-то должен победить. Еще одна затяжка, и снова нет вердикта. Хотя, пока не накроет, какой тут вердикт. Нужно двигаться вперед регенерации и брать сразу смертельную дозу радости, чтобы получить настоящий кайф и приходить в себя долго и почти мучительно.

Звонок в дверь настолько пугает, что кажется галлюцинацией, хотя пока не та кондиция, чтобы до них дошло. Травка никогда не вызывала у него видений, но он настолько сильно никого не ждет, что сложно собраться.

Уэйд заводит пистолет за спину и держит палец на курке. Это может быть приставучий сосед, либо ошиблись дверью, но перестраховываться нужно всегда, даже если ждешь в гости родную мать. Он бы реально умер от страха, если бы явилась она. Обычно «оттуда» возвращается только Дэдпул, и не похоже, что это наследственное.

Питер стоит на пороге, тоскливо опустив подбородок. Он мелко дрожит и уже тянет руки к голове, чтобы стянуть маску. Уэйд стискивает пистолет сильнее, осматривает коридор и лестничную площадку. Плохо дело. Не похоже, чтобы следом погоня, но все уже разогналось с нуля до полной задницы, такой хороший день.

Он возвращает внимание к Питеру, но стоит им столкнуться взглядами, становится не по себе. Все внутри щемит от тех эмоций, что читаются у того на лице, и, хотя Уэйд не из тех парней, кто может похвастаться богатым запасом сочувствия и участия, но мягко берет незваного гостя за плечо и заводит в квартиру. Питер довольно грязный, костюм местами порван, а на боку порез. Беглого осмотра достаточно, чтобы оценить его как несерьезный. На лице ссадины и синяки, а рана на виске будто вскрыта заново: размазанные струйки крови на скуле и щеке.

— Мелочь?

Питер молчит, и нет смысла его торопить. Тот явно пришел не постоять, и остается только ждать, когда начнет говорить. Уэйд ободряюще сжимает его плечо, надеясь, что синяков в том месте нет.

— Я не могу, — шепчет Питер сдавленно и зажмуривается.

— Сказать? — угадывает Уэйд, на что Питер слабо кивает. — Нельзя или… нет сил?

Питер снова кивает, хотя вопрос предполагает варианты ответа. Уэйд закусывает губу, раздумывая, как же поступить, как назло голова становится пустой и одновременно тяжелой, что мысли ворочаются с неохотой.

— Скажи иначе? — подсказывает он, не особо рассчитывая на успех, создается ощущение, что ничего внятного выбить не удастся, до того Питер выглядит неживым, еще и окончательно замершим после его слов.

— Ты смотрел Звездные войны? — внезапно тихо спрашивает Питер жутковато отстраненным голосом, очень хриплым и неуверенным. Это не то, что Уэйд ожидал услышать, определено.

— Конечно.

Питер трясется и немного сгибается. Похоже, пол украсит блевотина, это даже как-то не особо раздражает.

— Помнишь, как Люк возвращается домой к дяде с тетей?

Уэйд задумывается и неуверенно отвечает:

— Допустим.

Питер выпрямляется и снова смотрит в упор. Уэйд вспоминает, что на нем самом нет маски, но сейчас решает не заострять на этом внимания. Губы Питера дергаются, а глаза наполняются слезами. Лицо довольно грязное, поэтому на щеках образуются дорожки, не чистые, но заметные. Он подается вперед и утыкается в грудь Уэйда лбом, обнимает его и плачет уже громко, почти кричит на выдохе, настолько ему, судя по всему, больно где-то в душе. Всхлипы протяжные, а объятия все крепче, будто он хочет спрятаться, и Уэйд обнимает в ответ и нагибается, чтобы упереться подбородком в макушку. В какой-то момент он вовсе встает на одно колено и позволяет Питеру навалится на себя и обнимать за шею, а самому упереться лбом в его плечо.

Они стоят так некоторое время, пока Питер не начинает икать от рыданий, то успокаиваясь, то подвывая снова. Наконец он делает над собой усилие и быстро дышит, лишь изредка всхлипывая, затем отстраняется и смотрит очень жалобно: глаза опухли от слез, а лицо покраснело. Уэйд поднимается, но вопросов не задает. Кажется, ему дали хорошую подсказку, чтобы понять, что произошло.

— Сейчас принесу тебе воды, Мелочь.

Питер без приглашения плюхается на диван и вцепляется пальцами в волосы. Однако, жадно пьет, когда получает в руки стакан.

— Готов поделиться со своим наставником?

Ответом ему служит неуверенный кивок. Питер прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает их снова — смотрит гневно, но решительно.

Он не включает свет: света с улицы достаточно. Уже светает, и Уэйд уговорил Питера остаться дома, предварительно запихав в него стопку алкоголя, другого успокоительного просто нет, а было необходимо, чтобы тот лег спать и не отвлекал.

Прийти одному — правильное решение. Три трупа. Похоже, это те самые дядя и тетя, имена которых он не запомнил. Все по закону жанра: мальчик с суперспособностями сирота, а теперь теряет последних близких. Уэйд не испытывает жалости. Ее в нем не так много, и тратить ее на мертвых он точно не станет. Пацана вот пожалел. Еще не уверен, стоило ли, но искренне захотелось, а смысл отказывать себе в таких простых желаниях, как залезть в квартиру, где преследующие Питера наркоторговцы убили его семью и оставили человека на стреме, чтобы разобраться и с ним самим.

Это не просто пешка. Это — киллер, Уэйд понимает сразу. Похоже, их все же напугала перспектива встретиться с мальчишкой с суперспособностями. Он удивлен, что Питер смог победить, либо настолько разозлился, либо настолько повезло. Первое убийство, но, когда из мести — не должно ранить так сильно. Но все равно ранит и останется в памяти навсегда. У киллера сломана шея. Похоже, борьба была очень непродолжительной — других серьезных увечий нет, словно Питер вернулся домой, оценил обстановку, переборщил с самообороной и тут же свалил. Даже не пришло в голову уточнить, как сопляк все время его выслеживает. У Уэйда жучок в ухе или что. Паучок.

Уэйд сидит на корточках и осматривает место преступления. Нужно все досконально запомнить, сюда он больше никогда не вернется. Помочь Питеру выследить тех, кто это сделал кажется само собой разумеющимся. Он не подбирал этого бездомного щенка, но раз прикормил и позволил ходить за собой — каплю ответственности можно и проявить.

Непонятно, как лучше поступить с телами — их должны найти, но что тогда будет с пацаном, что ему предъявят после? Похоже, личность Человека-паука все же рассекретят. Вряд ли строго накажут — слишком мелкий, а трупы родных, попытка бороться с преступностью, и грустная мордашка растрогают любых присяжных.

Уэйд делает анонимный звонок и уходит. Квартира ничем не поможет ему в этом деле, нужно копать через Хорька, кто и что делал в том промышленном районе.

Питер чувствует себя очень плохо, но будто даже самую малость хорошо. Непонятно, чем его пичкает Дэдпул, но боль это притупляет, и замедляет мысли о ней.

Он рассеянно слушает информацию и понимает, что это лишь краткая сводка, чтобы не терять времени. Его график в этой квартире за сутки такой: сон, слезы, что-то напоминающее сон наяву, когда он берет из рук Дэдпула очередную таблетку. В обычный день он бы ни за что не взял, даже когда не знал, чем промышляет его наставник, но сейчас послушен, потому что услышал главное: «Найдем».

Ему позволяют прийти в себя и дают время, чтобы принять душ. Дэдпул до пугающего терпелив и сосредоточен, но Питер задумывается об этом лишь на мгновение и снова плачет, пока мыльная вода стекает с его волос и попадает в глаза. Все дело в геле для душа с ароматом свежести.

По идее, одежда, которую ему принесли, должна вызывать новый виток боли, ведь она из дома. Но Питер рад ей и с облегчением переодевается, наконец-то чувствуя чистоту, без грязи, пота и крови.

— В маске нет смысла. Можешь не надевать. Накинь капюшон и топай за мной.

Сам Дэдпул в маске. Он надел ее сразу после того, как закинул в Питера что-то жгучее и ушел из дома. С тех пор не снимает. Он уродлив, безусловно. Но сейчас это не кажется хотя бы капельку важным. Это даже не то, что неважно, это абсолютное «все равно».

Питера немного качает из стороны в сторону, но пока он не начинает идти нормально, темп неспешный. Они останавливаются у неприметного пошарпанного здания, и Дэдпул довольно грозно просит его подождать снаружи, но Питер заходит следом уже через пару минут, не нашедший в себе силы остаться в одиночестве и без дела. Он бредет по коридорам на звуки стрельбы и почти у цели оказывается сбитым с ног. Человек перед ним тяжело дышит и зажимает рукой бок, да и движения выглядят нездорово. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько мгновений, затем Питер с криком ударяет незнакомца руками в грудь, отбрасывая к стене. Продолжая разъяренно кричать Питер бежит к Дэдпулу, прекрасно слыша его голос в творящемся хаосе, и даже пару раз успевает выпустить паутину прежде, чем приходится увернуться от выстрела. И стрелял в него сам Дэдпул, явно предостерегая не мешаться. Питер послушно отступает, испуг перебил ярость, и снова мир вокруг ощущается смазанным и далеким от реальности.

Все замирает в тот момент, когда ему кладут в руку пистолет и подталкивают к главарю. Если этот мужчина и был на складе в ту ночь, Питер этого не помнит, тяжело сглатывает вязкую слюну и очень старается не трястись. Человек перед ним смертельно напуган, такое ощущение, что сам сейчас умрет от страха, не понадобится пуля. Если бы Дэдпул был не на его стороне, то Питер бы тоже чувствовал себя некомфортно: он уже видел его в действии, но не предполагал, насколько может быть смертоносным один единственный наемник. Последние события сделали Питера немного инертным, а может, он окончательно поехал крышей и начал доверять убийце, но ему очень спокойно, когда Дэдпул стоит за спиной.

Питер крепче сжимает пистолет и снова сглатывает, хотя горло сводит спазмом. Это необходимо сделать. Один раз он уже смог. Давай, Питер, вспомни о дяде Бене, вспомни о тете Мэй. Это он виноват, этот мужик.

Это ты виноват, Питер. Ты — слабак, что привел преступников в свой дом.

Слезы катятся по щекам, а рука становится такой тяжелой, что пистолет кажется неподъемным. Поверх его ладони ложится ладонь Дэдпула, тот поднимает пистолет выше и надавливает на пальцы, чтобы Питер нажал на курок. Выстрел очень громкий, и Питер невольно вздрагивает. Рука исчезает, и нет сил держать пистолет дальше, но и ронять нельзя.

Это все? Он слышит тяжелый вздох, но не может оторвать взгляд от трупа. Хоть и не до конца сам, но сделал.

Когда слышатся шаги, Питер приходит в себя и смотрит Дэдпулу вслед. Тот останавливается у двери и, похоже, делает над собой усилие, чтобы обернуться.

— Блевать или плакать собираешься?

— Пока не уверен.

— Две минуты, чтобы решить, и пошли.

Уэйд снова проявляет несвойственную ему заботу: приводит пацана домой, впихивает в него какую-то еду, терпеливо ждет со стаканом воды, пока тот избавится от нее, обнимаясь с унитазом. Затем стелет на диване, упорно запихивая в Питера снотворное, но тот пытается отказаться.

— Мелочь, ты по-другому сейчас не уснешь, а это необходимо. Нужно набраться сил и начать жрать наконец-то.

В какой-то момент Уэйд думает, что этому мелкому упрямому пацану сейчас как щенку придется разжать челюсть и запихнуть таблетку в самое горло. Он когда-то так делал, так что морально готов. Однако, Питер все же перестает упрямиться и быстро засыпает под действием колес. Инструкция обещает, что ничего серьезного, а раз есть детская доза — звучит почти обнадеживающе.

Пол ночи Уэйд проводит на кухне, обдумывая, какую лучше легенду впарить пацану, чтобы звучало убедительно и вралось легко. В общем, чтобы у Мелочи было меньше проблем, когда он заявится в участок.

Если верить новостям, пока полиция считает, что Питера Паркера, племянника жестоко убитой семейной пары, похитили. Это даже на руку, вполне можно приплести в историю Дэдпула. Ему ничего не будет, полиция не его уровень, а вопросов станет куда меньше. Можно даже взять вину на себя целиком, только продумать все, чтобы не возникло подозрений.

Хорошо бы, чтобы пацан не свалил с утра, если Уэйд будет еще спать. Но если свалит — что поделать. Он пытался.

Хотя обычно здесь следует: «Он проснулся и не сразу вспомнил, что в его квартире гость», но это первая мысль, что приходит в голову, когда Уэйд открывает глаза.

Надеть маску или нет? Ему нравится, что в квартире есть возможность ходить без нее, поэтому решает не жалеть пацана и идет так. Тот уже привычен избавляться от содержимого желудка, одним разом больше, одним меньше.

Неизвестно, как давно Питер проснулся, но сидит за столом и ест хлопья. Медленно набирает в ложку разбухший несквик, но ест, что важно. Он смотрит немного апатично, но проявляет интерес к внешности Уэйда. Такие взгляды привычны настолько, что уже не коробят не капли. Сам Питер тоже выглядит не особо презентабельно, настолько изможден стрессом и отсутствием нормального сна и питания.

Они завтракают в молчании, хотя Питер время от времени на него посматривает: то ли хочет заговорить, то ли все еще изучает.

Уэйд в очередной раз жалеет, что связался с этой Мелочью. Если бы он тогда, в их первую встречу, не вмешался, вовремя бы прикрикнул, отказал, посильнее стукнул, чтобы тот сам свалил. Не пустил, не помог, отправил бы домой. Много всего, что не привело бы к тому, что он сидит на своей кухне напротив юного супергероя и думает, как начать сложный разговор. Супергерой. Может, когда-нибудь.

— Спасибо, — голос у Питера немного хрипловатый, но тон решительный. Не совсем понятно, почему тот всегда говорит с таким упрямым видом, будто заранее готов спорить со всем миром и отстаивать свою точку зрения. Подростки. Что с них взять.

— Не уверен, что за такое принято благодарить, но, пожалуйста, Мелочь.

Питер поднимает чашку и допивает остатки шоколадного молока. Ложку кладет аккуратно, чтобы не звенела. Само благополучие.

— Так вот, Мелочь…

— Я могу остаться?

Уэйд теряет дар речи, неуверенный, не послышалось ли ему.

— Само собой, нет.

Снова повисает неловкое молчание.

Похоже, он неплохо вчера сработал, раз у пацана нет новых синяков, только те, что уже были, и то быстро приходят в норму. Уэйд впервые за столько лет побывал в аптеке, чтобы усыплять и лечить незваного гостя.

А теперь гость совсем обнаглел. Бездомных псов оставляют около подъезда, а этот мало того, что проскочил за порог, так еще и спит на диване.

— Почему?

Охеренный вопрос. Долбаные наивные дети. Плохой Дэдпул, плохой Дэдпул! Никакой больше помощи, никогда, никому.

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался.

Питер в ответ лишь кивает, но расстроенным не выглядит. Насколько может быть довольным тот, у кого недавно убили семью, а сам он после этого выстрелил кому-то в голову. Черт. Ну и жизнь у пацана. Он отвратно выглядит, но слова Уэйда его явно не ранили.

— Ты и тренировать меня не хотел.

— И тебе хватает совести об этом напоминать.

— И помогать не хотел.

Хотел. В этом все и дело. Кошмар.

— И сейчас не хочу, — огрызается Уэйд.

— Это ненадолго, может, на пару недель.

— Мне все равно.

— Я не проблемный. Просто надо немного собраться с мыслями.

— Тебе надо пойти в полицию, — Уэйд вздыхает и откладывает ложку. Аппетит пропал, — а перед этим запомнить, что я тебе скажу. Не нужно сейчас выпадать из жизни из-за случившегося. Ты не подумай, Мелочь, я понимаю, насколько это ужасно, но поступи правильно, не собирай ты и дальше на свою задницу неприятности.

Питер упрямо складывает руки на груди:

— Что бы они там обо мне не думали, дальше ничего хорошего не будет. Меня как мутанта куда-нибудь засунут, явно не позволят просто уйти. Не пойду в полицию, я как Питер Паркер никуда больше не пойду. Раз не могу остаться здесь — придется искать другое место.

— Не шантажируй блять меня, — голос больше похож на рык, и это пугает Питера, но Уэйду не стыдно. В словах этой умной Мелочи есть правда. Безусловно. Но не его это проблема, Уэйд здесь ни при чем. Питер не его забота. Согласился кого-то пинать пару раз в неделю — и вот, теперь выходит, будто несешь ответственность.

— Я бы родным детям алименты платить не стал и выгнал за порог, а ты просишь позволить тебе здесь перекантоваться.

— Я не ребенок, — тихо сквозь зубы шипит Питер.

Твою мать.

Питер вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Кажется, у него нет сил препираться, либо дала о себе знать та самая капелька стыда.

— Могу душ принять? Потом пойду.

Уэйд кивает в сторону ванной, хотя и так известно направление.

Хлопья разбухли и стали совсем неприятными. Хорошо, хоть молоко свежее. Как у него между всеми этой беготней хватило времени зайти в продуктовый? Уэйд мастер спонтанных решений.

Просто мастер.

Тупых решений, наитупейших.

— Пока можешь остаться здесь, Мелочь. Рекомендую придумать, что делать дальше, побыстрее. И не беси меня, здесь мое слово — закон. Либо ищи себе другой приют для бездомных щенков.

Питер проводит инвентаризацию имеющихся у него вещей и аккуратно раскладывает их по кучкам на диване. Дэдпул принес немного одежды, хотя выбрал не ту, что захватил бы сам Питер. Есть содержимое школьного рюкзака и нуждающийся в починке костюм. Надевать его больше не хочется, точно не в ближайшее время.

Телефон забрали сразу, да Питер и не сопротивлялся — не маленький, понимает, что по нему могут отследить.

Питер очень старается не плакать, не вгонять себя в тоску, хотя получается с трудом. Около микроволновки стоит баночка с успокоительным, которое Дэдпул рекомендует пить, если становится «совсем хреново». Очень стыдно испытывать какие-либо положительные эмоции, но ему все еще нравится ругань. Хотя сам он больше не выражается.

Сначала Дэдпул очень терпелив, даже насторожен, но потом меняет тактику. Питер видит в его поведении некоторую наигранность: тот явно не по-настоящему сердится или ругается, а пытается встряхнуть своего нового соседа, вытянуть из хандры. Хотя иногда бывает обидно, когда хочется порыдать в ванной, а в дверь стучат и сообщают о желании справить нужду, не очень лестно отзываются о трате воды, либо грозят вышвырнуть на улицу.

Питер осторожен и правда ведет себя тихо. «Не отсвечивает». Прошло несколько дней, а он все еще не придумал, что теперь делать, как поступить. Решение не идти в полицию все еще кажется верным, но в плане слишком много нестыковок, когда тебе тринадцать лет. И он вполне себе выглядит на свой возраст, о чем ему со смехом заявляет Дэдпул, когда Питер спрашивает про поддельные документы.

Очень хочется просто лежать и не двигаться, но все перевернулось так стремительно, что отдых и тоска — роскошь. С первого же дня хочется приложить себя к делу — он таскается по квартире и наводит порядок, хоть и замечает краем глаза, что на него смотрят неодобрительно. К чему это? Здесь помойка, радоваться должен, что Питер боится хотя бы на минуту остановиться и позволить мыслям начать копошиться в черепной коробке.

Дэдпул либо не очень востребован, либо устраивает себе отпуск: из дома выходит нечасто и ненадолго. И это действует успокаивающе — не хочется оставаться одному, даже если общение завязано на насмешках и ругани. Сам Питер из квартиры не выходит ни разу, только время от времени бездумно смотрит в интернете карты, перебирает вещи и снова пытается занять себя чем-то полезным. Даже нарастающая тревога, что скоро он окажется на улице, не помогает в принятии решения.

Он ложится спать без лекарства на ночь, и ему снится зажатый в руке пистолет. Перед ним дядя Бен. Дэдпул мягко сжимает его ладонь, затем слышен выстрел. Питер открывает глаза и пытается отдышаться. Сон жуткий, но нет дрожи, нет слез. Есть бесконечное чувство вины. Он сам нажал на курок.

Дэдпул ходит без маски и даже не обижается, что Питер таращится.

— Хочешь знать, откуда эти шрамы?

Питера так просто не смутить, и он активно кивает, готовый слушать.

— Съел слишком много вредных детей. Аллергическая реакция.

Вот кретин.

— Мне повезло, что твой организм такой нежный, — не получается сдержать возмущенное фырканье.

— Это как с мандаринами, — Дэдпул ухмыляется, — весь уже коркой покрылся и чешешься, а пока не доешь — не уйдешь.

Это глупо. Питер не согласен с такой «мудростью», но помалкивает. Сегодня поинтересовались его мнением относительно пиццы, и это приятно.

— С грибами и я люблю, но, чтобы больше не слышал про кальцоне, этот выкидыш пирога и пиццы, — вальяжно ругается Дэдпул.

За ним надо записывать.

— Я помню, твои правила.

Дэдпул хмыкает, сворачивает пиццу в рулетик и запихивает в рот. Мэй всегда говорила, что нужно откусывать небольшие кусочки, что правила приличия требуют есть аккуратно и без раздутых щек. Питер наблюдает за тем, как Дэдпул пережевывает пиццу так, что та на грани, чтобы выпасть изо рта ему на грудь, и тоже отхватывает большой кусок, некоторое время двигает челюстями с удовольствием, но еда перестает лезть в горло. Несколько дней, и любимый племянник спешит откинуть в сторону все, чему его учили.

— Сначала думал, что пицца несвежая, но тошнит от твоего кислого ебала.

Питер удивленно поднимает взгляд и понимает, что за ним все это время наблюдали. Это даже трогательно, как чуткость этого жуткого человека диктует ему оскорблять, вместо жалости. Питеру нравится. То, что нужно. Жалость он и сам может поставлять на экспорт.

— Это я смотрю на твое ебало, вот и реакция, — грубо отвечает он, но Дэдпул смеется, запрокинув голову. Питер нерешительно улыбается и активно откусывает большие куски. С грибами, так с грибами.

Дэдпула нет несколько дней, и это очень нервирует. Сначала Питер волнуется, что с ним что-то случилось, но потом приходит к выводу, что его бросили. Это логичный исход, и даже обиды нет, но все равно немного грустно, ведь можно было и сказать, а не просто уйти. Хотя, Питера время от времени выпроваживали, как раз между просьбой закинуть белье стираться и подкладыванием салата в тарелку.

Неизвестно, на какой срок арендована эта квартира, но пока стоит остаться здесь. И начать уже детально прорабатывать несуществующий план дальнейших действий.

Питер осматривает спальню, куда не заглядывал особо, роется во всех шкафах и осматривает каждый угол. Он долго сверлит взглядом пистолет, очень хочет выйти из оцепенения и взять его, либо закрыть ящик и забыть. Тумбочка у кровати. Ну разве не пошлое клише?

У Дэдпула несколько костюмов. Простого осмотра недостаточно, и некоторое время Питер ходит в красном-черной маске по квартире. В порыве игры даже запрыгивает на потолок, чуть не сбив голой пяткой светильник, и изображает приемы, что подойдут скорее ниндзя, чем наемнику. Зато весело.

Чем больше он изучает территорию, тем сильнее нарастает тревога: Дэдпул, судя по всему, не планировал покидать эту квартиру навсегда. Слишком много вещей: оружие, костюмы, деньги. Зубная щетка. Денег довольно много, если сложить все купюры, что Питер получал на Рождество — едва ли будет такая сумма, но он убирает все находки на место и переключается на новую проблему: нужно найти Дэдпула.

Не хочется доверять Хорьку такую личную информацию, как нынешнее место жительства, но иногда другого способа прийти домой просто нет.

Раз уж заглянул, то грех не выпить со старым другом за его счет.

«Пошел ты, Уилсон!».

Если противников много, то хотя бы один из них окажется достаточно хорош, чтобы стрелять в голову. Вот тот парень, за которого стоит держаться в случае зомби-апокалипсиса.

Уэйд.

Дэдпул.

Красный.

Наемник.

Больно не будет.

Домой.

Уэйд, пошатываясь, поднимается по лестнице и радуется, что наличку решил снять в другой день: сегодня бы точно спустил ее на что-нибудь. Или на кого-нибудь. Либо и то, и другое, иногда получается неплохо смешивать. Он прижимается лбом к двери и размышляет, не выбить ли ее. Ключи искать не хочется, вообще неизвестно, есть они у него или нет.

Дверь распахивается, и было чуть не происходит поцелуй лица с полом. Несмотря на опьянение Уэйд приходит в боевую готовность и пытается прижать незваного гостя к стене, но тот ловко выворачивается из захвата и оказывается на потолке.

Блять.

— Мелочь?

Точно. У него же теперь есть Питер. Нет. Так точно не пойдет. В его квартире временно находится сопляк с суперспособностями. Которого, судя по всему, он кинул здесь на несколько дней. Если бы у него действительно был щенок — сдох бы уже давно от голода.

Питер спрыгивает с потолка, но держится на расстоянии и смотрит с опаской. Уэйд стягивает маску. Он очень устал, не хочется разговаривать, не хочется оправдываться, не хочется язвить.

— Все хорошо, Мелочь?

— Вроде того.

— Спать. Утром поговорим, если захочешь.

Тот в ответ лишь кивает и уходит на кухню. Угрызениям совести нет места, когда касаешься головой подушки и проваливаешься в долгожданное «сладко поспать в своей постели».

Достойно восхищения то, как долго сопляк терпит прежде, чем накинуться на него с расспросами. Минут пятнадцать после того, как Уэйд выползает из ванной и ставит вариться кофе.

— Где ты пропадал? Я волновался!

— Загулял, с кем не бывает. Обещаю, дорогуша, это не повторится, эти шлюхи для меня ничего не значат.

Питер выглядит озадаченным. Докатился, пытается шутить с тем, кто уже, наверное, продумывает, как бы использовать слово «шлюхи» в своей речи.

— Работа, — пожимает плечами Уэйд. Большего объяснения не будет.

— Предупредил бы, — обиженно надувает губы.

— Думал, что справлюсь до вечера. Не справился, — вздыхает Уэйд. А что поделаешь? Хоть и не обязан отчитываться, а понимает, что напугал пацана. Неделя. Конечно, тот беспокоился.

— Ты нашел деньги и купил продукты, да?

— Ага, — выглядит смущенным.

— Ладно, хоть не дурак. Копаться в чужих вещах не круто, но, если думаешь, что их хозяин сдох или киданул тебя — можно. В моих, получается, никогда нельзя. Первое невозможно, второе я пока делать не собираюсь. Не фанат я ответственности, но если уж ты здесь, то закрою за тобой дверь, когда уйдешь, а не сбегу.

Питер совсем смущается, смотрит в тарелку и взгляд не поднимает. Само смирение.

— Я расстроен, что ты потратил мои деньги, — Уэйд делает драматичную паузу, — на отдел здоровой еды, а не на вагоны пиццы. Тебе точно тринадцать? Или ты Бенджамин Баттон, на самом деле уже старый хрен, просто в дом престарелых не хочешь?

Уэйд сегодня не прочь поболтать. Может, потому что чувствует себя виноватым, может, просто настроение такое.

— Чем занимался без меня?

— Сначала волновался, потом обижался. Потом снова волновался. Потом сходил в супермаркет. И начал тебя искать.

Ого.

Это не впервые, его вообще часто ищут, но там обычно лучше, чтобы не нашли. Хотя сопляк хорош в выслеживании, настоящая ищейка. Но тут бы даже он не преуспел.

— А ты расскажешь, чем занимался? — все еще с обидой в голосе спрашивает Питер.

— Убил кое-кого.

Удивительно, но Питер кивает как-то… понятливо? Вау. А вот это что-то новенькое.

— Но меня тоже убили, пришлось побегать, чтобы и задание доделать, и домой вернуться.

— Тебя что, можно прямо убить?

— Ага. Покромсать на кусочки, но я снова соберусь в знойного красавчика.

Заметно, что сопляк восхищен. Уэйду часто перепадает признание, когда кто-нибудь узнает о его способностях, но это всегда лестно.

— Нереально круто! — восклицает Питер.

Хочется ответить что-нибудь приятное. Сегодня без похмелья, грех не потратить запас доброты в это прекрасное утро.

— Как и выпускать паутину из запястий.

Какая довольная мордашка.

Приходится признать, что сопляк теперь будет жить здесь. Когда они возобновляют тренировки, хоть и с подачи Питера, это кажется неотвратимым. Дергаться бесполезно. Бездомного щенка пустили на диван и теперь не могут выгнать. Духу не хватает выставить брошенного испуганного малыша в жестокий мир.

Костюм тот больше не надевает, но от Уэйда не скрывается, что приступил к починке. Статус пребывания Питера в его доме не оговаривается, поэтому видно, что тот напряжен и действует с опаской.

— Еще раз.

Хочется вымотать тренировкой вредину так, чтобы он добрался до дома, упал на диван и спал безмятежно. Таблетки больше не пьет, наверняка мучают кошмары.

Уэйд с унынием думает о том, что собирается взять ответственность за Питера. Будто тот факт, что он помог сделать выстрел обязывает. Никаких больше добрых дел, никакой безвозмездной помощи, никогда. Он ежедневно думает о том, что можно сделать, куда спровадить, чтобы совесть не мучала. Вряд ли она задержится надолго, вероятно, что первая пуля в голову сотрет Мелочь из его жизни, но пока ничего дельного в голову не приходит.

Похоже, пора уже планировать как они будут действовать дальше.

Питер вставляет в маску новые линзы и думает о том, что Дэдпул уж больно щедро выдал ему деньги и отправил в магазин: «Почини костюм уже, Мелочь». В какой-то момент снова промелькнула мысль, что он вернется домой, а там никого. Ему не то, чтобы стыдно, такая перспектива вполне реальна, хоть и не напоминают больше, что пора сваливать, а сваливать все равно пора.

Уже разработан небольшой план, который даже имеет шансы на успех: пару лет он точно сможет скрываться, а там уже недалеко до возможности жить самостоятельно без оглядки. Не всегда же он будет выглядеть как ребенок. Один момент в плане, правда, немного коробит, но, чем дольше Питер об этом думает, тем сильнее убеждается, что это неизбежно и вполне оправдано. Ему придется стать преступником, чтобы добывать деньги. Сначала кража, он справится с тем же банкоматом. Потом, скорее всего, станет как Дэдпул. Не убивать, нет. Нет! Но суперспособности можно приложить к работе за плату. Только не убивать.

И так каждую ночь снится, как он стискивает пистолет, и убивает всех, кого знает: родных, друзей, одноклассников, учителей, соседей. Изредка преступников, которых успел запомнить. Его ладонь крепко стискивают, но на курок нажимает сам. Такие сны перестают пугать. Все становится обыденным.

Ему тринадцать, у него нет шансов выжить честным путем, так что его действия будут оправданы.

— Меня зовут Уэйд Уилсон.

Внезапно. И интересно.

— Приятно познакомиться.

— Не язви, Мелочь.

— Что за внезапности? Страшно немного. Вдруг у тебя есть какой-нибудь ритуал: называть своей жертве имя перед убийством.

— Тогда ты бы уже мертв, — сказано доброжелательно, а все равно не по себе.

Питер обдумывает, почему Дэдпул решил представиться. Это кажется скорее плохим сигналом, что-то явно случится, и есть ощущение, что ему не понравится.

— Давай взглянем правде в глаза. Ты, Мелочь, теперь моя ответственность. Ученик, сосед, ноша, прицеп. Называй как хочешь. Надо обговорить правила.

Питер поражен. И не уверен, что ему такое решение нравится. С самого начала Питер твердо решил, что здесь оставаться нельзя, но нужно использовать возможность подумать и собраться с силами.

Уже многое решено, предложение Дэдпула неразумное, но тот загибает пальцы и будничным тоном говорит, чего не потерпит:

— Хочу максимально жить в том ритме, в котором жил до всего этого. И, как видишь, собираюсь вписать туда тебя. Можешь не беспокоиться, это не займ. Захочешь свалить — вали. Сам не выгоню, даже если сильно будет хотеться.

Все еще кажется плохой идеей. Есть план. Питер, ты и так собираешься нарушать закон, так что незачем напрягать убийцу сожительством. Плохая идея. Ужасная. Черт.

— Я понял.

— Правила будут добавляться.

— Переживу. Спасибо, Уэйд.

Если что-то и поменялось после официального объявления, что Питер теперь живет здесь, то у самого Питера все в прежнем ритме. Да, Дэдпул теперь часто уходит и пропадает, иногда на вечер, иногда на несколько дней. Прошел тот период, когда Питер нуждался в ощущении, что он в квартире не один, так что можно использовать возможность смотреть телевизор допоздна и играть в приставку, не убавляя звук. Странное дело, но никто из соседей не жалуется.

А еще один плюс одиночества: никто утром не пытается разбудить. Дэдпула не назовешь чутким соседом, сразу видно, что привык жить один, делает все очень громко, даже когда Питер спит, а иногда специально поднимает его тычками, даже если практической цели в этом нет, но чаще все же потому, что хочет занять место перед телевизором. Вырабатывается привычка спать при любом шуме, свернувшись калачиком на оставшейся части дивана.

По поводу карманных денег стыда точно нет, ему тринадцать, он пока наличность только так и получает. Не особо много ему выдают, но хватает на то, чтобы обзавестись новой одеждой и нужными вещами. А так тратить некуда — в школу он больше не ходит, с друзьями не видится, избегает скоплений людей, так что большая часть свободных средств уходит на онлайн-библиотеки и стриминговые сервисы. По ночам Питер вылезает на крышу и тренируется: отрабатывает приемы, колотит стены, иногда позволяет себе полетать где-нибудь невдалеке на паутине. Это лучшее. Получается уже настолько хорошо, что иногда он прикрывает глаза и наслаждается свободным полетом. В голову лезут страшные мысли, что можно продлить это ощущение до финала, все прекратить. Но он всегда уверенно цепляется и летит дальше, не позволяя глупостям задерживаться в голове.

— Еще раз.

Костюм снова стирать, настолько хорошо его потаскали по грязному покрытию. Похоже, по примеру Дэдпула придется сделать еще один комплект, чтобы не дожидаться, когда закончится стирка, сушка и глажка. Иногда штопка.

«Серьезно, ты его гладишь, Мелочь? Точно нужен другой материал, переходи на сторону крутых ребят, выбери кожу. Или другое что. На, сходи и найди что-нибудь получше толстовки».

Не обидно. Питер и сам понимает, что это временное решение, дальше будет изящнее.

— Еще раз.

Не удается сдержать рык, и Питер снова получает тычок в лоб, от которого валится назад. У него голова не из железа, все точно закончится черепно-мозговой.

— Еще раз.

Дэдпул снова скучает, это видно. Питер делает выпад вперед, но в последний момент передумывает нападать с голыми руками, а пускает паутину, и Дэдпул не ожидает такой подлянки, но успевает уклониться. Однако, сразу за ней летит следующая паутина и попадает в цель: Дэдпул падает и сразу сосредотачивается на приклеенных к крыше конечностях. Внезапно он громко смеется, достает нож и с легкостью освобождает себя.

— Это точно мой стиль. Играть грязно. Неплохо, Мелочь, неплохо. Давай еще раз.

— Снова хочешь свалиться?

— Возьму в руки катаны. Не так, возьму одну. Попадешь в меня хоть раз из двадцати попыток — не буду потом с ней нападать.

Питер тяжело сглатывает. Это что, расплата за нечестную игру? Нужно напомнить кое-кому, что его регенерация не предполагает отрубленных конечностей.

— Плохая идея. Я тебе частенько говорю это, Уилсон, но это прямо очень плохая идея, — Хорек не особо эмоционален, как и всегда, но говорит с чувством, — Зачем ты его сюда притащил? Может, он еще сядет здесь уроки делать? Это бар, а не детский сад.

Уэйд ухмыляется и краем глаза наблюдает за послушно сидящим в углу и копающимся в телефоне Питером. Судя по всему, сопляк постоянно что-то читает или ищет, так как переписываться ему теперь не с кем, в контактах только сам Уэйд, а соц.сети сейчас тоже будут не лучшей идеей. Как-то раз он замечает, что Питер читает один из притащенных в рюкзаке учебников. А сам Уэйд в свое время что угодно бы отдал, чтобы не ходить в школу и не прикасаться больше к книгам. Вот из таких примерных мальчиков должны вырастать супергерои. Где-то колет стыд. Но, когда Питер поделился с ним неосуществленным планом, даже как-то жить легче стало: пускай лучше шкодит под присмотром, чем нарывается на неприятности в дрянном мире.

— Да ладно тебе, с ним даже весело. Позволяет колотить себя и не поддается в гоночки, за что поколотить его, конечно, хочется еще сильнее.

— Никто бы в здравом уме не доверил тебе детей, — Хорек делает упор на «не доверил».

— Он сам захотел остаться, поверь, я пытался его выставить.

— Ему тринадцать, он по закону еще не может решать за себя сам.

— Когда начну чтить законы, — недовольно фыркает Уэйд, — обязательно зайду к тебе за советом.

В глубине души он все еще надеется, что все само собой разрешится. Нужно время, рано или поздно точно подвернется что-нибудь, где и пацан не будет обделен, и Уэйд получит обратно свою прежнюю беззаботную жизнь.

— Это серьезно плохая идея. Мне страшно представить, что получится из парнишки с суперспособностями, что будет жрать с тобой за одним столом.

Хорек, безусловно, прав. Питер выглядит невозмутимым и не обращает внимания на шум вокруг, но от Уэйда не скрывается, что это спокойствие напускное, уж очень сильно сжаты челюсти. Явно начеку.

Чего он точно Хорьку вслух озвучивать не будет, так это что сопляк делает огромные успехи, тренируется так, словно завтра снова окажется с пистолетом в руке. Есть мысль, что можно будет этот пистолет дать и направить в нужную сторону.

— Дэдпул, проснись, Дэдпул.

Голова болит и все тело словно не его, настолько плохо слушается. Блять. Точно. У него же есть Питер.

Снова все обернулось пулевым ранением, а придя домой он не обнаружил сопляка, поэтому про него даже и не вспомнил.

— Там какая-то женщина вышла из ванной и роется в холодильнике.

Ага. И вернулся он вчера не один. Интересно, где шатался малец, если только сейчас задается вопросом относительно присутствия постороннего в доме.

— Она спросила, не сын ли я тебе, а я не знал, что делать, и сбежал сюда.

От него, похоже, ответа и не требуют, Питер достаточно выдает слов в секунду своим высоким противным голоском.

— Дэдпул. Она в футболке. Но недостаточно длинной.

— И?

— На ней только белье.

Хочешь не хочешь, а надо вставать.

— Доброе утро, ковбой, — «Вчерашняя дата» хитро улыбается и пьет сок прямо из пакета. Уэйд никогда не против, чтобы недавние знакомые задерживались в его доме. Да, у него проблема с запоминанием имен, но это вовсе не значит, что он мудак. Секс на одну ночь вполне может включать в себя приятное утро, совместный завтрак или даже обед. Возможно, снова секс.

— Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть прицеп, — она кивает в сторону Питера, выглядывающего из-за спины Уэйда.

— Прицеп — не то слово. Не мой, но мой.

Девушка понятливо кивает. Истории неблагополучных семей все разные, но об одном и том же, смысла пояснять нет.

— Завтракать будешь, Мелочь?

— Я пойду.

— Иди.

Смешно наблюдать, как тот подхватывает рюкзак и сбегает. Девушка тоже улыбается и снова делает глоток.

— Что за херотень?

— Спандекс, — Питер аккуратно складывает ткань и держит в руке мелок, внимательно смотря обучающее видео. Он мастер повторов, из тех, кто способен сделать все по рецепту и получить не хрень, как сказал бы Дэдпул. Опыт изготовления первого костюма должен помочь и тут. Но на всякий случай ткани он купил в три раза больше, чем вызывал хоть и легкое, но недовольство своего банкира.

Его наброски изучают с интересом, даже неловко от такого пристального внимания.

— Выглядит неплохо. Но из такой ткани — очень по-пидорски.

Питер крайне возмущен таким высказыванием, но держит себя в руках.

— Не хочу сказать, что лосины для пидоров, я вообще свободных взглядов, я вообще не против пидоров, я скорее за. «Пидоров» не очень звучит, согласен. Я сам в какой-то степени пидор. Но, давай ты будешь скромнее с такими вещами, хотя бы пока не стукнет восемнадцать.

— Еще будут прорезиненные части, — отвечает Питер с недовольством, — эта ткань идеально подходит для того, чтобы липнуть к поверхностям.

— Ага, понял, — Дэдпул возвращает наброски, но не уходит, напротив, присаживается на корточки и внимательно следит за его работой. Это немного отвлекает, даже скорее нервирует. Питер расчистил себе место на полу, чтобы все сделать, и лишних зрителей не хочется.

— Знаю, у кого можно взять швейную машинку. Ищи в интернете видео, как пользоваться, скоро буду.

Вау.

Питер сидит на крыше и крутит в руках пистолет. Есть ощущение, что неправильно не испытывать отрицательных эмоций по отношению к этому оружию. Он убил человека. Даже двух, но одного голыми руками. Первое время это вызывало мурашки по коже, но сейчас кажется чем-то далеким, хотя прошло всего несколько месяцев.

Сны прекратились. Похоже, «убито» все его окружение, и больше стрелять не в кого.

Он прицеливается куда-то вдаль, но не стреляет. Идея взять пистолет пришла внезапно. Хочется потренироваться в стрельбе, но теперь без Дэдпула, и лучше уйти подальше от жилого района, куда-нибудь в доки, либо найти заброшенное здание.

Без тупого Дэдпула, потому что стоило Питеру вернуться домой, как он услышал то, что слышать бы очень не хотел. Надо будет снова напомнить, что стоит хотя бы предупреждающее сообщение отправлять. Уж слишком неловко.

Он отклоняется назад, но не падает. Новый материал костюма отлично подходит, чтобы цепляться не только руками, но и ногами, можно делать как Майкл Джексон, и это круто. Круче только стрелять по импровизированным мишеням на посаженной на мель барже, когда никто над тобой не насмехается. Наверное, он получит по шее, когда Дэдпул узнает, что пистолет брали без спроса. Скрывать не хочется, да и бессмысленно — с такой херовой памятью слишком хорошо Дэдпул разбирается в том, сколько должно быть патронов. Не хватает немного того трепета, что перед руганью раньше.

Обостренные чувства влияют на меткость и позволяют показывать очень неплохой результат в стрельбе. Возможно, перепала бы и похвала между насмешками.

Питер возвращается домой, около входной двери прислушивается, хоть и не хочется. Он бесшумно проскальзывает в квартиру и ложится на диван, замотавшись по самые уши в одеяло. Если повезет, то «сегодняшняя дата» не любит ходить обнаженной и захочет сделать завтрак. Больше его так просто по утрам не выгнать.

— Почему не все остаются ночевать?

Никакого «откуда берутся дети» не будет, это было понятно сразу, учитывая, с какой скоростью Питер вбивает запросы в поисковые системы. Должно быть неловко? Не то, чтобы.

— Потому что у некоторых почасовая оплата.

— Оу. ОУ, — сопляк тоже смущенным не выглядит. Почти видно, как в его голове проносится: «Так вот, какие они, проститутки!». — Зачем платить, если есть варианты бесплатные?

Началось.

— Потому что они не бесплатны, Мелочь. Стоят времени, сил, эмоций. Не всегда это к месту, иногда просто хочется секса.

Питер снова кивает. Он задает много вопросов, и хоть Уэйд не из тех, кто любит на них отвечать, не видит смысла что-либо утаивать. Почему так выглядит и регенерирует? Без проблем. Почему подался в наемники? Получи. Сколько нужно выпить алкоголя, чтобы умереть? Можно проверить. Хочет ли яичницу на завтрак? Нет, надоело жрать ее третий день.

— Мне нужны деньги.

— А кому они не нужны, Мелочь.

— Ого! — тот прищуривается. — Только не говори, что все потратил!

— Я их не печатаю. А ты можешь попробовать, вдруг и такое обучающее видео найдешь.

Питер поджимает губы и продолжает есть яичницу, но будто немного обиженно. Уэйд правда налажал, даже точно не может сказать, куда отправилась наличка с последнего заказа. Возможно, потратил. Либо потерял. Либо заныкал.

— Все будет, Мелочь. Мог бы хоть раз и возмутиться, что получаешь деньги на завтраки, которые заработаны грабежами, угрозами и убийствами.

Ему ничего не отвечают, да это и не требуется. Может, тому виной гибкая детская психика, может, травма. Не с каждым случается, что за короткое время получаешь суперспособности, теряешь близких, убиваешь людей и начинаешь соседствовать с бессмертным наемником. По-хорошему надо бы сопляка к психологу отправить, а не продолжать вытаскивать на крышу, чтобы показывать несколько способов вырубить противника, не убив. Не сразу точно.

— Я снова выхожу на улицу в костюме, — на грани слышимости признается Питер.

— Да я понял. Ты пропадаешь по ночам, и что-то мне подсказывает, что ты еще не в переходном возрасте, и дело тут не в девчонках и травке.

Питер лишь качает головой и наливает себе кофе. Стоит ли позволять тринадцатилетке употреблять кофеин? Не хочется запрещать то, из-за чего почувствуешь себя лицемером. Пускай хоть крысиный яд в себя запихивает, только с вот этим упрямым видом самого умного сопляка Нью-Йорка, тогда беспокоиться не о чем.

— Ладно, и как оно? Как успехи? — Уэйд не особо старается изобразить искренний интерес.

— Костюм удобный. Дорабатываю его понемногу.

— Не нужно скромности, расскажи, что успел сделать.

Питер морщится, сделав глоток. Пока его напиток скорее похож на коктейль из молока и сахара, в который добавили немного кофе.

— Я смог применить то, что мы отрабатывали. Это больше не патрули, но схожесть есть.

— Что именно? — теперь Уэйд заинтересован.

— Если кратко, то переломы, угрозы, травмы, совместимые с жизнью, обезоруживание. Я не сильно лезу на рожон, но получается неплохо.

— Интересный послужной список. Подумаю, как вместить все это на шоколадную медальку, Мелочь.

— И что это?

Питер отвлекается от просмотра видеоролика и поднимает взгляд. Дэдпул с недовольным видом показывает ему экран телефона.

— А что ты видишь? — отвечает он спокойно, и отчетливо видит, как Дэдпул сдерживается, чтобы не дать ему пинка.

— Не зли меня, Мелочь. Какого хера ты поставил сюда свою фотку?!

Вот же тупица.

— Потому что достало, что ты пропадаешь, а потом приходишь и удивляешься, что я здесь. Что я вообще существую. И не можешь дом свой найти, мыкаешься по нашим старым квартирам. Смотри на эту фотку и вспоминай, куда топать.

Дэдпул стискивает руку так сильно, что рискует сломать пластиковый корпус. Взгляд его холодный и жесткий, от него не по себе, но главное — не подавать виду.

— Почему показываешь средний палец? — почти не устрашающе выдавливает из себя Дэдпул.

— Чтобы вспоминалось лучше.

Даже хваленые суперспособности не спасают его от подзатыльника. Не особо сильного, но обидно так, что хочется захлопнуть крышку ноутбука и кинуться на Дэдпула, попытаться что-нибудь ему сломать.

— Теперь все будут думать, что либо у меня реально есть прицеп, либо я долбаный педофил. Не знаю, что хуже, — он с недовольным видом разглядывает фотку и вздыхает. — Ладно, сдаюсь. Попробую это дерьмо. Если не сработает — получишь еще раз за неприличный жест.

Какого хера Дэдпул такую же фотку, только в собственном исполнении, сделал обоями в телефоне Питера — не совести понятно. Спасибо, что маску надел, мудила.

Уэйд раздраженно тянет на себя кобуру Питера, пытаясь ее снять, и рычит:

— Ты вконец охренел! Никаких пистолетов малолеткам в этом доме, ты меня понял?!

— Одна только паутина неэффективна! — сопляк не особо сопротивляется, уже сдавшись, но Уэйд все равно в бешенстве.

— Что мы говорили про чужие вещи?

— Ты говорил про деньги! — шипит Питер в ответ.

— Я про все говорил, твою мать, — Уэйд раздраженно кидает кобуру на стол и прикрывает глаза, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться и не переборщить с подзатыльником. — Ты, конечно, хорошо стреляешь, но это не значит, что я позволю тебе разгуливать по Нью-Йорку с оружием. Даже я в четырнадцать лет не был удостоен такой чести.

— Но…

— Мои правила, да?

В ответ он получает лишь раздраженный стон.

— Это не твой ствол! — предпринимает еще одну попытку Питер.

— Да я заметил!

— Можно сказать, боевой трофей, — Питер кривит губы и выглядит очень злым.

— Ага, я его конфискую, таможня не пропускает глупые поступки мелких сопляков.

В череде съемных квартир появилось пожелание, что комнаты нужны две. Дельное предложение. Когда тот самый сопляк хлопает дверью, Уэйд не может сдержаться и скрипит зубами. То ли переходный возраст, то ли что, но справляться с Питером все проще и все сложнее одновременно. Он уже так вписался, будто всегда жил в ритме, когда меняешь квартиры, расплачиваешься наличными, не тратишь время на уборку и не обращаешь внимания на гостей, что бывают у Уэйда в постели. Лишь удивился, когда впервые встретил кого-то из «гостей» повторно, и очень удивился, когда начал знакомиться по утрам не только с девушками, но и парнями.

«Главное же, чтобы не скучно, верно, Мелочь?».

В то же время Питер становится все злее и отбивается от рук. Не то, чтобы неблагополучный подросток, но нет ничего удивительного в том, что из него растет. В компании бессмертного наемника, что время от времени по несколько дней не может добраться до дома, вряд ли можно стать прекрасной бабочкой. Уэйд привык к сопляку, но терпеть вот эту детскую ершистость, когда и голос ломается, и девчонки нравится начинают — тяжело. Особенно, когда дело не в подростковых прыщах, а в деятельности малолетнего преступника в маске, что может спиздить, отпиздить и быть таковым. Радует, что сюда не придут из службы опеки: «Ваш мальчик сломал ногу грабителю, пытающемуся вытрясти из кассира наличность. Потому что отвлекал Питера от покупок».

Гордость берет.

— Я кое-что принес, вообще-то, — Питер выходит из комнаты, по дороге запнувшись о какую-то сумку. Такое ощущение, что он уже не пытается раскладывать вещи, просто достает нужное и складывает обратно в вещмешок после стирки.

Уэйд не жалуется на скорость реакции и удивленно разглядывает пакет. Это явно не для заваривания чая.

— Объясниться не хочешь, Мелочь? Спасибо, конечно, но сегодня не мой день рождения.

— Забрал у пары мудил. Подумал, что мудиле, с которым я соседствую, понравится.

Давно пора надавать ему по шее. Каждый раз Уэйд считает до трех выводящих из себя ситуаций, после чего применяет карательные меры. И так раз за разом. Питер очень старательно набирает тройки одну за другой.

Совсем взрослый мальчик. Четырнадцать лет, а уже не берет деньги у взрослых, нарываясь на неприятности, что сулят наличность. Золотой ребенок.

Сложно сказать, в какой именно момент Питер присоединился к нему на заказе. Точнее, момент определенный, конечно, но как так вышло, что тот двигается рядом, его не прогоняют вовремя и не дают по шее после — уже вопрос.

Уэйд смотрит на то, как Питер с гордым видом стягивает с головы маску и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони сочащуюся из неглубокой раны кровь. Выглядит настолько довольным, будто получил долгожданный подарок на Рождество, а не локтем по роже.

— Как нашел?

— Проследил за тобой.

Скучно. Уэйд забирает папку, пинает одного из обездвиженных боевиков и идет к выходу, зная, что Питер тащится следом.

Непонятно, убил ли кого или же просто орудовал паутиной рядом, да это и не имеет значения, точно не для Уэйда, а была реальная перспектива получить пулю в голову, так что даже чувствуется еле заметная благодарность. Которую преподнести точно нужно под соусом: «Какого хера, Мелочь? Совсем страх потерял?».

Уэйд краем глаза следит, чтобы Питер поспевал за ним следом, но тот и не планирует отставать. Время от времени утирает перчаткой кровь, но выглядит очень довольным жизнью. Скорее довольным собой.

— Я работаю один, ты в курсе?

— На последней тренировке мне удалось уложить тебя на лопатки.

— Один раз из сотен. Да, Симба, теперь ты готов.

Питер фыркает, но улыбаться не перестает:

— Могу быть более полезным. Надоело шпану по переулкам разгонять. Хочу работать с тобой!

За что ему все это, Уэйд, вот почему ты когда-то настолько глуп, что сам когда-то решил разогнать шпану в темном переулке?

— А я не особо хочу, — отвечает он на удивление спокойно. — Мне не нужны проблемы с тем, чтобы еще за тобой приглядывать. Ты, может, думаешь, что я хожу на чаепития в своем розовом платьице, но хочу напомнить, что зачастую это заканчивается моей смертью, иногда и не одной. Я не ограничиваю тебя в том, чтобы рисковать собственной жопой, но и так слишком много ответственности за свою, лишнего не надо.

— Бери на те задания, которые посчитаешь подходящими. Здесь твои правила, я помню, — Питер перестает улыбаться и снова утирает кровь.

— Мне не хочется, хорошо?

— Ты и тренировать меня не хотел. И домой пускать. И…

— Да понял я, блять. Поверь, это не теплые чувства во мне вызывает, а лишь раздражение, — повышает голос Уэйд. — Я подумаю, Мелочь, но, если хоть раз мне что-нибудь не понравится — вернешься к беседам с голубями на крыше.

Только простенькие заказы, ничего такого, где бы пришлось хоть на секунду отвлечься на приставучего падавана. Это может быть даже полезно, он порядком устал от этого бесконечного: «Дэдпууул, пошли тренироваться!». Такое ощущение, что он приютил мазохиста, что любит получать по башке.

Уэйд устало вваливается в бар и не обращает внимания на недовольный взгляд Хорька, когда Питер ловко залезает на стул и садится за барку.

За столько времени можно уже перестать кривиться, может, Мелочь и не приносит особо выручки на соках, но вполне себе тянет на постоянного клиента. Бывает здесь не реже него самого, а пару раз даже утаскивал домой, когда идти самостоятельно не нашлось сил. Ох уж эти суперспособности, сам Уэйд себя поднять в такие моменты не может, а вот худощавый подросток — вполне себе.

Питер ерзает, и вполне известна причина: строил глазки дочке одного из наемников, тоже находящегося в баре, и теперь думает об угрозе лишиться причиндалов. Господи, четырнадцать лет, самое время для неловких взглядов, и чего мужик ополчился. Похоже, что тот не подходит отстаивать честь своей дочери только потому, Уэйд сидит рядом. Будто Уэйду достался от злобной бывшей пасынок, который вредничает и не моет за собой посуду.

— Ей сколько лет вообще?

Питер прячет взгляд, но отвечает без смущения:

— Пятнадцать. Мы всего лишь разговаривали пару раз, ничего такого.

Хочется дать какое-нибудь пошлое напутствие в духе тех самых невыносимых родственников мужского пола, что пытаются вконец смутить ребенка и отбить у него любое желание делиться своими мыслями в будущем.

— Если хочется «чего такого», Мелочь, то будь готов получить пиздюлей от ее папаши, но не сдавай назад.

— Я не сдаю. Недавно она написала, что ей бы хотелось, чтобы я был выше нее.

Ох уж эти страдания юных сердец. Сложно удержаться и не засмеяться, когда Питер тяжело вздыхает. Уэйд вспоминает юность, но уже не ощущает того трепета, когда гулял с симпатичными девчонками и парнями.

— Потому что целоваться неудобно, ей приходится немного нагибаться, — Питер с прищуром наблюдает за ним. Вот же хитрый сопляк. Лживый маленький сопляк с ехидной ухмылкой. Надо попытаться выдавить из себя сентиментальную слезу.

Иногда хочется пошутить: «Зачем наемнику курс физики, Мелочь?», но он никогда такого не скажет. Пускай учится, если есть желание и силы. Образование вряд ли будет обузой, а вот его недостаток может и сказаться.

За Питером забавно наблюдать, когда он читает книги, решает уравнения и смотрит обучающие видео. Он их просто обожает, серьезно, как еще не дошел до каких-нибудь уроков по плетению корзинок, непонятно. Есть подозрения, что домашнее обучение включает в себя те предметы, которые нравятся Питеру, хотя тот иногда упоминает, что честно пытается уделять внимание всему.

Это как-то… трогательно, что ли? Они уже больше года соседствуют, и есть какое-то легкое чувство восхищения, что этот беспризорный пацан учится не из-под палки. Уэйд ни разу не напомнил о побеге из школы, даже не планировал. Он не то, что готов к тому, что Питер останется совсем неучем, скорее об этом не задумывался. И вот, сопляк запирается в комнате, чтобы читать учебник по химии. Если бы у него самого в четырнадцать лет была своя комната, там бы ни разу не появилась ни одна книга или тетрадка, Уэйд бы только дрочил и смотрел телевизор. Может быть, совмещая.

— Что нового пишут, Мелочь?

— С тех пор, как ты закончил школу? Да тут решили, что Земля все же шар.

— Какой ты, блять, остроумный.

Чувство юмора еще среднячок, но уже неплохо. Отрабатывает подколки он на Уэйде с большим успехом, чем приемы. Хотя, и с ними уже так неплохо, что иногда хочется обнять и похвалить. Себя, конечно. Это же он тут охеренный наставник.

— Обещаешь не бить? — спрашивает Питер.

Это настолько вопрос с подвохом. Оба исхода лишают приятных возможностей — либо не удовлетворить любопытство, либо не дать пинка, если захочется.

— Обещаю.

Поэтому лучше вернуться к варианту с враньем. Что может быть лучше обмана детей?

— В учебниках такого не пишут, но как тебе удается находить кого-то?

— С такой рожей?

— Да.

Уэйду нравится, что Питер не стесняется озвучивать свои мысли. Не то, чтобы он прямо мудак без стыда и совести, до первого места ему в этой квартире еще расти и расти. Но вот такие вопросы напрямую, даже когда грозит подзатыльник — по-своему восхищают. Познание окружающего мира без тормозов, даже если грозят неприятности.

— Как получается, что ты со своей рожей менее успешен? — ухмыляется Уэйд.

— Просто мал, — парирует Питер и сидит, ожидая ответа.

— Хорек называет это харизмой.

— Хорек не знает, что это не телевизор глючит, а батарейки в пульте сели. Я ему доверяю, но не во всем.

С каждым годом жить вместе все интереснее и интереснее. Невозможно удержаться, чтобы не рассмеяться. Хорек и так не в восторге от их маленького друга, но Уэйд скорее поставит для Питера табуретку около бара, чем промолчит в следующий раз при встрече.

— Ты же не испугался, когда увидел. Поверь, другие тоже не боятся. Повышенное внимание и легкую изначальную неловкость несложно поставить в пару с обаянием.

Он почти видит, как в черепушке этого мелкого сопляка прокручивается колкость относительно связных длинных предложений. В этом доме декриминализировано домашнее насилие, но сейчас здесь играет роль любопытство, а не нежелание получить по башке.

— Плюс это прекрасное горячее тело, и хорошее «первое» впечатление.

Остается только надеяться, что это звучит как хвастовство, а не урок полового воспитания. Питеру не обзавестись такой комплекцией даже если ежедневно грузовики поднимать, не хотелось бы его расстраивать.

Про «первое впечатление» посыл ясен, судя по легкой усмешке.

— Почему ты ни с кем не встречаешься подолгу? — спрашивает Питер, и выглядит он довольно задумчивым.

— Это интервью, Мелочь? В какую камеру смотреть?

— Есть какая-нибудь, чтобы ты выглядел поумнее?

Правило есть правило — увернулся от подзатыльника, второй получишь не сразу. Он почти всегда играет честно. Уэйд вообще хороший парень.

Бывали случаи, когда они жили втроем, но всегда недолго, и даже такой уровень близости не позволял дать понять, кто такой Питер, откуда он и кем приходится. Это и не было нужно, мелкий комок подросткового максимализма на удивление мало проблем доставляет любым отношениям Уэйда, не прячется, но и не лезет. Потрясающе видеть, насколько он успел мимикрировать в кочевой образ жизни наемника, страдающего нежеланием пускать кого-то в свою жизнь, и редко надолго. А еще Питер ни к кому не привязывается. Из всех ему больше всех нравилась Кэт, он этого и не скрывал: они хорошо поладили. Но когда их с Уэйдом пути разошлись, не особо остро отреагировал. Только при переезде отсортировал ее вещи, аккуратно сложил в коробку, заклеил и отправил ей. Возможно, это и есть та самая симпатия, которую он себе позволил.

— Не хочу, думаю, так. Это не принцип, конечно, скорее нежелание, — отвечает Уэйд после продолжительной паузы.

Питер кивает, похоже, этого достаточно. Но зачем спрашивает снова:

— У тебя могут быть венерические заболевания?

Это наплывы «почемучки» немного утомляют. Но не только Питер привык жить с Уэйдом, сам Уэйд тоже наловчился не реагировать на подобные заскоки.

— Очень недолго.

— То есть?

— То есть, что излечусь очень быстро, даже не узнаю, что болел, и потом никакие анализы этого тоже не покажут, потому что уходит все бесследно.

— Если бы это можно увидеть, как карту прошедших событий — Питер кивает, как-то уж очень задумчиво, будто хочет написать об этом доклад, — все бы ужаснулись, я уверен, от пережитого тобой и твоим членом.

— Завидуй молча, мистер «меня отпиздили за первый поцелуй».

Смеяться особенно приятно, когда можно надавить Питеру на затылок и ткнуть его носом в учебник.

Не особо противно или страшно, но видеть такую реакцию дорогого стоит, поэтому он смотрит в пол, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Грязный ублюдок. Я сейчас спущусь и добью его, если он остался жив. Блять. Блять!

Питер с трудом сдерживает усмешку. Один гневный возглас, и вот: парень выброшен из окна третьего этажа, а Уэйд выглядит настолько разъяренным, что приятно смотреть.

В его планы не входило привлекать внимание, Питер хотел сам разобраться с обнаглевшим ночным гостем, тут даже сомневаться не нужно, что он бы справился. Похоже, голос у него все же писклявый, раз после первого же: «Мне пятнадцать, ублюдок!» Уэйд выскочил из спальни, а через пять минут они лишились стекол в кухонном окне.

— Не надо, постой! — лучше остановить своего бравого защитника от продолжения рукоприкладства. Уэйд замирает около входной двери, прикрывает глаза ладонью и шумно выдыхает через нос:

— Прости, Мелочь.

— Ты-то тут причем.

— Приволок этого извращенца домой.

— Может, это комплимент, что я выгляжу старше, — спокойно отвечает Питер.

Уэйд качает головой.

— Точно нет. Иди собирать шмотки. Нужно навестить Хорька и готовиться праздновать новоселье.

Питер не пререкается и быстро идет паковать вещи. Нужно свалить до того, как появятся копы. Но ситуация кажется очень интересной. Он множество раз видел Уэйда в ярости, как по отношению к другим, так и к себе, но есть что-то приятное в том, что он смог вызвать эту злость сам, но не стал ее объектом. Нужно будет это обдумать.

Питер сжимает в руке пистолет и вспоминает, что что-то подобное уже случалось в его жизни. Те моменты кажутся сном, чем-то настолько далеким, будто и не про него вовсе. На ладонь снова ложится ладонь Уэйда, но тот мягко давит, вынуждая опустить ствол.

— Отойди.

Питеру противно и неловко, когда он вздрагивает от нескольких выстрелов. Рука Уэйда не дрожит ни капли, он весь подтянут и собран, стоит, широко расправив плечи и заслонив своих жертв от Питера.

Слабак. Слабаком был, им и остался. Равные, как же. Заказ принял неожиданный оборот, осталось только заблеять, чтобы окончательно быть похожим на туповатого ягненка. Он убирает пистолет за пояс и старается не смотреть по сторонам. Не хочется встречаться взглядом ни с Уэйдом, ни видеть свои три неудачи с пулями в головах.

— Забери вакцины, Мелочь, и аккуратно упакуй.

Питер делает как сказано. Кажется, он от раздражения прокусил губу. Больно.

Они идут к выходу, и как никогда ему видна разница между ними: Питер ниже, худее, не такой смертоносный, не такой талантливый, совершает необдуманные поступки. Слабак, что бесконечно ошибается. Понятно, почему в нем не видят равного. Все еще обуза для Дэдпула? Хочется ударить Уэйда кулаком в спину и потребовать ответы. Чтобы не смеялся, не обзывался, не ерничал. Сказал что-нибудь важное и настоящее.

Точно Мелочь, иначе не скажешь.

Питер раздраженно щелкает зажигалкой, пытаясь прикурить. На улице довольно сильный ветер, поэтому успех приходит не сразу. Нужно отдать Уэйду должное: ни одного замечания по поводу сигарет. Конечно, странно было бы, читай ему нотации любитель алкоголя и травки, но всего можно ожидать. Единственное, что ему сказали: «Покупай сам».

Покупает сам, курит сам, сам доносит бычки до урны. Сознательность и зрелость, вот его второе имя. Если не считать того, что он стоит у входа в бар и покачивается, пытаясь поочередно концентрироваться то на курении, то на нежелании упасть в грязь. Питер молодец. Невозможно сдержать довольную усмешку, когда даже в таком состоянии бычок прицельно попадет в урну с нескольких метров.

Он поскальзывается и вовремя цепляется за ручку, но тут дверь открывается с обратной стороны, и его за шкирку затягивают в бар.

Уэйд выглядит довольно злым, и эта эмоция направлена на него, Питера. Не круто. Его волокут через весь зал к стойке и довольно грубо толкают на свободный стул.

— Какого хера ты налил ему алкоголь? Ему же пятнадцать сука лет.

— Он сказал, что уже пил у тебя.

— Но я ему его не давал, он сам взял!

Хорек виновато пожимает плечами и с осуждением смотрит на Питера.

Плевать. Захотелось. Как там говорил Уэйд? «Если хочешь чего-то, то будь готов получать пиздюли».

— Ау! — чутье работает настолько заторможено, что ему прилетает довольно ощутимый подзатыльник, и его снова волокут, только в этот раз на улицу.

— Не понимаю, какого хера. Тебе захотелось поиграть в бунтаря или что, Мелочь? Я был уверен, что ты скорее мой сосед и напарник, но нет, снова нужно идти вытирать тебе сопли.

Это обидно. Так обидно, что сложно держать себя в руках и не разныться.

Его уже давно не рвало, поэтому объятия с унитазом кажутся особенно неприятными. И унизительными, настолько осуждающе на него сверху вниз смотрит Уэйд, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк и сложив руки на груди.

— Случилось чего или спонтанное желание надраться?

— Девушка бросила? — попытка оправдаться.

— Ты ее бросил, не надо вот этого, — кривится Уэйд, но с расспросами дальше не лезет.

Питер поднимается и умывает лицо холодной водой. Все еще мутит, но без отравы в желудке регенерация должна пойти бодрее.

— Серьезно, Мелочь. Отлично работаем, замечательно ладим, но я не хочу быть нянькой. Начни ты взрослеть уже.

Это обидно. Он взрослый! Уже может проворачивать такое, что пояс с пистолетами даже не думают отбирать. Напился, подумаешь. Сам же рассказывал, как отрывался в юности.

— Чего смотришь? Вали спать, Мелочь. Я на заказ, когда буду — не знаю.

— Я не Мелочь!

— Иди проспись.

Питер заходит в квартиру, держа в зубах бумажный пакет с выпечкой. Приходится закрыть дверь локтем, так как руки заняты. Зачем столько жратвы? Хочется вытащить Уэйда смотреть всю ночь кино, так как они не виделись целую неделю. Хоть и с неохотой, но приходится признать, что он соскучился.

Питер кладет покупки, вытаскивает наушники и тут же скидывает пакет с выпечкой на пол. Затем давит его ногой и присаживается на корточки, вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Черт. Черт!

Слишком бурно реагирует на то, что кино сегодня отменяется. Не хочется знакомиться с кем-то с утра, поэтому он снова надевает наушники, достает сигарету и закуривает, как только прикрывает за собой дверь.

Хорек смотрит с осуждением: все еще не простил тот случай, несмотря на то, что ему Уэйд в итоге ничего не сказал, да и Питеру сказал не особо много.

Он демонстративно пьет через трубочку сок и старается не обращать внимания на шум вокруг. Алкоголь еще потому плох, что чувства и так обострены, а тут ужасно плывут и резонируют. Это больше стало причиной тошноты, чем количество выпитого. Не так много Хорек ему позволил.

Питер закатывает рукав и смотрит на запястье. Отверстия для паутины, больше похожие на старые шрамы, всегда скрыты, чтобы не привлекать внимания, не то, чтобы ему важно, считают ли его суицидником, но так они живут. Похоже, что Уэйд его единственный друг. Есть несколько знакомых, пара девчонок, с которыми он целовался и даже несмело щупал. Его бы точно высмеяли дома, если бы узнали. «Весь такой дерзкий, а мнет бедра с осторожностью». Потому что так и нужно. Люди не мясо, их хочется трогать, гладить, а не «лапать». С парнями как-то само собой идет смелее, хотя ни до чего серьезного тоже не доходит. «Чтобы не скучно», как говорит Уэйд.

Еще один глоток сока и Питер с неудовольствием отмечает, что лед растаял и теперь эта сладковатая дрянь совсем разбавленная. Нужно надеть костюм и выйти на улицу. Или, может, полетать. Он так давно не летал, ведь в основном выходит на заказы с Уэйдом, поэтому перемещается пешком. Точно. Сегодня никаких стычек, никакого преследования подозрительных мудаков. Бежать, прыгать и летать до рассвета.

Питер почти с неприязнью разглядывает «вчерашнюю дату». Она очень приятная и улыбается немного заискивающе, но скорее так, как взрослые женщины пытаются понравиться детям.

— Кэрол, не давай Мелочи тосты, он не заслужил.

Ого, у нее есть имя. Пиздец.

— Почему это? —тон, возможно, более злобный, чем того требует ситуация, но никто не обращает на это внимания.

— Беспорядок в коридоре — твоих рук дело? Убери за собой, Мелочь, — Уэйд очень расслабленный, хоть и не усердствует, но смотрит на свою гостью доброжелательно. Иногда хочется испортить всем настроение и начать вести себя как в тупых комедиях: «Теперь ты будешь моей мамой?».

Фу. Питер поводит плечами и намазывает на тосты джем.

Кэрол правда хорошенькая. И очень мило улыбается. Возможно, просто надоело видеть этот нескончаемый поток парней и девушек, что громко стонут, забирают деньги, либо натягивают на себя футболку Уэйда и идут на кухню. С одной стороны, было бы здорово, уже найдись кто-нибудь постоянный. С другой, тогда Питеру точно надо будет свалить. Уже бы пора, но пока речь об этом не заходит, что-то не хочется. Возможно, Питер даже этого боится, но, если получит намек — сразу соберет барахло и уйдет. И так таскается за тем, кто не хотел с ним связаться, и не первый год. В четырнадцать нормально сидеть третьим на диване по вечерам, а сейчас он себе это слабо представляет, и рад, что Уэйд давно ни с кем не заводил отношения.

Экран телефона Уэйда загорается от уведомления, и Питер видит там свою фотографию. Ему тринадцать, и он очень взволнован: предстоит провернуть аферу с неприличным жестом, чужим телефоном и дальнейшей реакцией его обладателя. Он будто уже уверен в успехе, настолько шкодливое выражение лица. Работа наемника предполагает, что телефоны будут меняться чаще, чем положено, но фото всегда одно и то же. Уэйд говорит, что настолько терпеть не может эту хитрую рожу, что сразу возвращаются многие воспоминания. Приятно. Даже несмотря на то, что его лицо называют рожей.

— То есть, вы соседи? Снимаете вместе жилье?

— Вроде того, да.

Снова этот кивок. Что это значит? Питер не понимает эту безмолвную смиренность, словно все вокруг знают что-то про дрянную жизнь, ему недоступное.

Уэйд как-то отметил, что его кофе теперь меньше похож на мочу. Сахар все еще есть, но пить легче. Желание покрасоваться переросло в дурную привычку. Как и курение. Кстати, отличный повод уйти из-за стола. Питер достанет сигарету и сжимает ее губами, на ходу щелкая зажигалкой, но не прикуривает. Ему не так часто делают замечания, в квартире можно курить в любой ее точке, но хочется вылезти на крышу и дрожать от холода.

Иногда Питер забрасывает самообразование, в потом возвращается к нему с утроенным рвением. Он знает, что Уэйд заглядывает через плечо и читает его учебник, и никак на это не реагирует, но вся его поза выдает напряжение.

— Это точно для твоего возраста, Мелочь? Я не хочу сказать, что ты должен яблоки складывать, но выглядит отвратительно заумно.

— Для тебя все после яблок отвратительно заумно.

Ловкий паршивец уклоняется от подзатыльника, но не от тычка пальцем в щеку. Так-то, паучье чутье, уже известно, как тебя обманывать, чтобы докопаться до одного вредного засранца.

— Это программа колледжа, для студентов учебники, — говорит Питер.

— Где взял?

— Неважно, но даже планирую вернуть, — смотрит хитро и самодовольно. Хотя Питер не любит эти нежности, но хочется потрепать его по голове, в чем он себе не отказывает. Тот недовольно трясет головой, но руку не скидывает. Лохматый щеночек стал совсем взрослым. Нельзя его сравнить с птенчиком, что покинет родительское гнездо, у них сразу сложились скорее дружеские отношения, и вряд ли Уэйд будет скучать, но, что он привык, отрицать нет смысла. Раньше бы кто сказал, что он несколько лет проживет с другим человеком под одной крышей и не пристрелит его — только бы рассмеялся в ответ. Возможно, дело как раз в том, что не в его принципах стрелять в детей, поэтому период притирки пройден без жертв.

Уэйд лукавит. Смысл врать самому себе? Он безумно будет скучать, но это неизбежно, и нет смысла переживать заранее.

— Когда ты станешь успешным дядей, я с тебя потребую алименты, Мелочь.

— Для этого нужны хотя бы какие-то документы. Хотя бы одному из нас.

— Вот, меркантильные нынче сопляки, вот так заботишься о них, раздаешь пинки, а они что-то про паспорта ноют. Ужас.

Оба смеются, это хорошо.

— Хочу в следующий раз не какую-то кривую переделку Питера Паркера.

— Ты и есть кривая переделка Питера Паркера, — смеется Уэйд. — Так и быть, ты стал совсем взрослым, можешь сам выбирать. Но возраст только попробуй подправить до сомнительного, чтобы снова прикопались, я тебе башку откручу.


	2. Chapter 2

Уэйд.

Дэдпул.

Красный.

Домой? Нет.

Наемник.

Бессмертный.

Домой.

Телефон.

Уэйд разглядывает фото на экране блокировки и удовлетворенно вздыхает. Нужно вернуться домой, там Питер, должно быть, нервничает. Стоп, пацан уже неплохо умеет давать пиздюлей, хоть и не справляется пока что со своим наставником. Наставником. Ужас. Нет. Питер ходит с ним на заказы. Мелочь уже шестнадцатилетний трудный подросток, который иногда работает самостоятельно. Столько всего проматывается сразу, наконец-то тормозясь. Зато понятно направление, вспоминается, где же они теперь живут.

Кажется, от него знатно воняет, настолько неодобрительно смотрят другие пассажиры и отсаживаются. Вы бы полежали где-нибудь с кишками наружу и дырой в башке — посмотрим, какими бы розами пахли. Но ему настолько наплевать, что даже ютиться в уголке вагона не видит смысла — где сел, там сел. Пускай звонят в полицию, на них тоже будет наплевать.

— Ты воняешь.

— О, да, вот это сюрприз, сопляк.

На вечно недовольной мордашке кровоподтек. Похоже, не только его заказ прошел не очень удачно.

— Ты два дня не появлялся. Не думал с собой уже брать? — отчитывает его Питер.

— Тогда я бы отсутствовал два дня, а ты до следующей реинкарнации, Мелочь, где бы перевоплотился в жителя какой-нибудь отсталой страны. За свой отвратительный характер сейчас, в той жизни тебя ждет антисанитария и смерть от СПИДа, перед этим проспишь последние пару лет в обнимку с автоматом на случай, если вашу хунту захотят свергнуть.

— Я достаточно хорош, чтобы помочь, — если Питер и впечатлен его речью, то не подает виду.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Раньше хотелось дать ему в руку пистолет, а теперь чаще хочется забрать. Другим вырасти в компании Уэйда невозможно, но все равно иногда мелькает что-то похожее на угрызения совести, когда он сравнивает того мальчишку, что хотел стать супергероем, с этим хмурым подростком, чья рука перестала дрожать и крепко держит оружие. Совесть, на самом деле, тоже понимает, что Уэйд пытался выгнать пацана, чтобы избавить от своего влияния. И неизвестно еще, как бы в дальнейшем сложилась у Питера судьба, все же лучше живым, более-менее счастливым и при деле, чем мертвым, либо на столе в лаборатории при свете ламп. Уэйд сделал, что мог, хоть и в своем стиле.

Питер выглядит хмурым, и невольно хочется подколоть его, расшевелить. Выбить какие-нибудь эмоции, чтобы начал возмущаться, либо со смехом огрызаться, но в последнее время тот довольно молчалив и часто пропадает где-то. Они все еще смотрят вместе сериалы, выполняют заказы и спорят из-за всего, что попадается на глаза. Но как-то без прежнего азарта, по привычке и даже с настороженностью со стороны Питера.

Тот курит на кухне и скидывает пепел в кружку. Не будет ничего удивительного в том, что они съедут и оставят все как есть. Не их стол, не их кружка, не их попытка убраться.

Уэйд берет контейнер с какой-то готовой едой из супермаркета и ест неспешно, хотя за столько дней должен бы адски проголодаться.

— Спасибо, что купил жратву и на меня, Мелочь.

— Я просто не доел.

Лживый мерзкий сопляк. Сложно сдержать усмешку.

— Возьми в следующий раз меня с собой, — просит Питер. — Я прикрою. Подниму и сразу поволоку домой.

— Какой ты самоуверенный. То есть, меня, профессионального наемника, обязательно прикончат, а ты завершишь заказ и еще заделаешься транспортной службой?

Питер морщится, явно признавая, что перебрал с бравадой, но продолжает спорить:

— Мог бы помочь.

— Я не хочу открыть глаза и увидеть твой труп, Мелочь. В этом все дело, что я их открою. Поэтому работа подходит. Мне не хотелось бы, когда ты сдохнешь, быть рядом, чтобы взглянуть на тебя и все вспомнить.

— Как удобно, — шипит Питер и кидает бычок в ту же кружку. Шестнадцать, а дуется так, будто и не было всех этих лет, что он протирает задницей диван в непосредственной близости от Уэйда.

— Ты же знаешь, Мелочь. Беру везде, где нет риска. Не так, ладно, не нужно вот этого дикого взгляда. Везде, где верю, что мы справимся, либо отделаемся малой кровью. Так подходит?

Судя по всему, не подходит. Ну и хер с ним. Затянувшийся переходный возраст этого засранца не его проблема.

Или его.

Господи боже.

— Сходи за пивом, — просит Уэйд.

Снова эта обиженная мордашка.

— Да не посыльным я тебя делаю, тебе тоже беру, так что прекращай гневно смотреть и топай в магазин, — очень педагогично, конечно, задобрить обиженного подростка бутылкой пива. Уэйд, ты талантлив во всем, это божий дар.

Питер тоже накидывает капюшон, когда они ходят куда-нибудь вдвоем без масок, что, по мнению Уэйда, никак на ситуацию не влияет, может быть, только больше внимания привлекает.

Беседа идет бодро даже несмотря на то, что Питер без остановки с кем-то переписывается. Он так хорошо управляется с бесконечными сообщениями, что хочется поспорить с ним, сможет ли напечатать что-нибудь адекватное в полете на паутине.

— Конечно, смогу! — хмыкает Питер и даже ненадолго отвлекается от телефона. — Более того, я уже так делал.

— Ты имеешь все шансы стать образцом поведения, Мелочь. Образцом для тех родителей, что просят своих выродков отвлекаться от переписок хотя бы при переходе дороги. Согласись, когда эти слова подкрепляются новостью о разбившемся сопляке, сразу как-то лучше доходит.

В ловкости Питера не приходится сомневаться, хоть и с непреходящей с годами «я бы мог и сам», но он действительно хорош. Стоит ли Уэйду в резюме указать, что он отлично ломает своим воспитанием жизнь детям, делая из них суперсолдат с юношеским максимализмом?

Питер усмехается, но ничего не отвечает. Он наконец-то перестал быть мелким школяром, все больше похож на юношу, догнал сверстников в росте, еще и деятельность предполагает отличную физическую форму. Девчонки строят глазки, когда видят его смазливую мордашку, а потом мечтательным взглядом провожают задницу. Уэйд чувствует гордость, будто есть в этом немного его заслуга. При желании можно что-нибудь навязать, вроде: «Не оставил тебя на улице», «Не дал тебе сторчаться». Он вообще хороший малый, заботливый.

И Питер оставляет простор для действий: то ли невест смотреть, то ли женихов отгонять. Это не передается воздушно-капельным, так что невозможно обвинить себя в том, что тот не зажат в рамки условностей и социального одобрения. Они вместе те еще отбросы, только Питер хорошенький. А Уэйд умный и добрый. Каждому свое.

— Питер?

Что так напугало Питера, почему он с таким ужасом смотрит на прохожего? Знакомый, что такого. Хоть и оживленное место, но стоит положить руку на пистолет, если что случится. Питер не просто напуган, он в ужасе: стоит с открытым ртом, глаза расширены в страхе, а дыхание становится очень поверхностным. Уэйд уже хочет вытащить пистолет из-за пояса, как Питер хрипло спрашивает:

— Нед, это ты?

— Конечно я, боже! Питер! Ты жив! Где ты был все это время?

Жив. Тогда все понятно. Сколько лет прошло? Года три, наверное. Неприятный привет из прошлого, конечно, слишком неожиданно.

Похоже, что паренек хочет обнять Питера, но лишь растерянно останавливается рядом. Он тоже выглядит таким обескураженным, что нет подозрений: это не слежка, встреча не запланирована.

— Что с тобой произошло?

— Мне пора, — Питер грубо хватает Уэйда за рукав кофты и тащит за собой. Нед замечает, что его давний приятель не один, и вздрагивает, когда видит лицо Уэйда. Остается только пугающе усмехнуться. Кажется, получилось.

— Постой, куда ты? Питер! Питер, подожди! — он довольно настойчив, так что скрыться можно только бегом, но они ускоряются лишь до быстрого шага. Нед кладет руку Питеру на плечо, но тот ее резко скидывает и даже… рычит? Уэйд поражен. Нед тоже. Конечно, не хотелось бы, чтобы произошла такая неприятная ситуация, но, когда она уже произошла, бессмысленно отрицать нездоровое любопытство, словно смотришь ток-шоу.

— Питер…

— Забудь это. Все забудь. Увидишь — лучше переходи на другую сторону улицы, я тебя предупредил, — Питер делает резкое движение вперед, явно рассчитывая напугать, и Нед спешит отпрянуть. Страх. Непонимание. Грусть?

Питер снова накидывает капюшон и уходит, так и не отпустив рукав кофты Уэйда. Очень занимательно, хоть и недолго. А еще, жаль, что так случилось.

— Мелочь, иди сюда.

— Оставь свои объятия для шлюх.

— И для тебя парочка найдется, я не жадный.

Питер пару раз дергается, но потом опускает плечи, утыкается носом в его плечо и говорит дрожащим голосом:

— Я не могу позволить себе такую роскошь.

— Пока самая лучшая оценка моего умения обниматься.

— Друзей, Уэйд, они для меня недоступны.

Конечно Уэйд его понял. Более-менее близкие знакомые вращаются в его рабочей сфере, но даже с ними не стоит слишком сближаться: род деятельности предполагает возможный неблагополучный исход, но хотя бы не ты приведешь к порогу опасность.

— Я понимаю, Мелочь.

Они отстраняются друг от друга. Забавно видеть, как Питер смущен неожиданной поддержкой. Любит удивлять, что тут скажешь, такой он, этот Дэдпул.

— Зато я теперь хорошо понимаю, почему не стоит пускать кого-то в свою жизнь больше, чем несколько раз и без обязательств, — Питер берет себя в руки и выглядит очень серьезным.

Уэйд хлопает его плечу. Жаль, что до сопляка дошли причины его поступков. Если жить с ним — иначе не получится. Но сожалениям здесь не место, сделал, что мог. Как мог, как получилось.

— Спасибо, что пустил меня в свою жизнь.

Вот он, теплый момент.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, Мелочь.

— Получается, «спасибо» мне? Я забираю свою благодарность, верни обратно.

— Вот еще, уже пытаюсь толкнуть ее по дешевке, либо обменять на дозу.

— Господи, — хоть Питер и закатывает глаза, Уэйд доволен результатом: если улыбается и становится добродушно колким после такой ситуации, то применил возможности своей гибкой психики по назначению, и приходит в норму.

— Если ты еще раз выиграешь, Мелочь, я тебя в окно выкину.

— Давай, если я еще раз выиграю — ты сам из него прыгнешь?

Видно, как Уэйд борется с желанием согласиться. Он отбитый, это точно. Даже будь у Питера возможность воскресать, он бы не вел себя столь безрассудно. Похоже, здравый смысл побеждает, потому что Уэйд с недовольным видом берет джойстик и нажимает «продолжить». Дэдпул и здравый смысл — гремучая смесь, все равно непредсказуемая.

Стоит его шутливо толкнуть бедром, как ту же прилетает не то, чтобы грубый, но ощутимый ответ. Питер все ждет, когда ему скажут отсесть подальше, где те границы. А если он прямо сейчас залезет к Уэйду на колени, что тот сделает?

Все еще возможен вариант с окном.

В Питере и раньше строптивости хватало, а такая жизнь довела до полнейшей непробиваемости. На сложном повороте он толкает Уэйда локтем в бок, и тот ожидаемо ошибается.

— Вот же паршивец!

Питер даже не пытается уклониться, когда из рук выбивают джойстик, а его самого хватают за загривок и пару раз тыкают лицом в диванную обивку, как нашкодившего котенка.

— Признай я бы выиграл и так, — смеется Питер. — Возьмемся за руки и в окно?

— Здесь третий этаж, можешь выжить, Мелочь, не хочу так рисковать.

Питер разминает шею, снова придвигается и утыкается лбом Уэйду в плечо.

До чего же Уэйд тупой. Нет, он не тупой, не так выразился. Он абсолютно не понимает намеков, настолько непрошибаемый, что хочется скрипеть зубами. Попытки телесного контакта называют «что за мерзкие нежности, на тебя не похоже».

— Что ты опять жмешься? Такое ощущение, что сильно накосячил. Мне что, надо осмотреть углы?

Вот тупица.

Страшно. В нем решимости на троих, Питер точно не из тех ребят, что мнутся на пути к достижению целей. Но здесь он так не может. Продвинуться в своих робких знаках внимания дальше, чем чуть больше телесных контактов и попыток превратить обычно злобный по отношению к Уэйду взгляд в теплый — его предел. Еще намеки. Про ту же кровать, про взяться за руки и прочее. Он флиртует хуже, чем, когда во втором классе и подарил красивой девочке валентинку из пластилина, подкинув ее к ней в рюкзачок. Что, ожидаемо, плохо закончилось.

Но даже этого, как он отлично знает, достаточно, если ты кому-то симпатичен и интересен. Можно просто рядом сесть, чтобы все само двигалось в нужном направлении.

Значит, все еще безнадежнее, чем кажется. Питер расстроен, хоть и сразу понимал, что здесь ловить нечего. Его вообще не замечают, просто «Мелочь», что крутится под ногами. Ему шестнадцать, а потом будет еще старше, но отчего-то кажется, что отношение Уэйда не изменится. Становится строже немного, а в чем-то наоборот, мягче. Они изначально общаются на равных, с его стороны по отношению к Питеру не о никаких попыток сгладить общение до уровня ребенка. Что круто. И говорит об отсутствии чуткости и педагогических навыков.

Чуткости точно. Питер трется о плечо Уэйда щекой, и тот его отталкивает, но с ленцой и напускной небрежностью. Питер, в свою очередь, все время прижимается обратно.

— Этот Мелочь меня пугает, он сломался. Если есть вторая ступень переходного возраста, то я хочу обратиться к ветеринару, творится что-то неописуемое.

Кретин. Но не Уэйд, а сам Питер.

Молчание затянулось на несколько часов, но от этого настолько не по себе, что лучше бы они кричали друг на друга. Или Уэйд кричал на него. Потому что Питеру нечего ему предъявить.

Как нечего. Ничего из того, что можно и стоит сказать вслух.

Уэйд выглядит расслабленным, из квартиры не уходит, двигается с привычным изяществом опасного хищника и занимается своими делами. Но молчит. Случаются такие моменты, особенно после амнезии — слишком много сил уходит на попытки собрать кусочки воспоминаний воедино. Бывает так, по его словам, что иногда имя свое вспомнить не может пару минут, либо забывает, что стал Дэдпулом, пока не нащупает маску и остывающие мозги на восстановившийся черепушке. Жутко, наверное.

Но сейчас жутко то, что за несколько часов не произнесено ни одного слова, при этом никто не покинул совмещенную с кухней гостиную и не скрылся в своей комнате.

Питер меняет тактику и перестает пытаться смотреть телевизор или залипать в телефон, а не скрываясь наблюдает за Уэйдом, а тот его успешно игнорирует, и надо бы сосредоточиться на мысли, что это специально, но раздражение берет верх.

— Даже не будет каких-нибудь обидных слов? — раздраженно спрашивает Питер.

Молчание.

— Да ладно, не надо вот этого скажи уже, что зол, сделай выговор. Не нужно бойкотов, — раздражение льется уже через край.

— Ты и сам все знаешь, не вижу смысла что-то тебе говорить.

Это ловушка, это опять проверка на незрелость. Не поддавайся, начни уже доказывать, что ты взрослый, что твои решения имеют под собой обоснование, а поступки осмыслены.

— Ты специально это делаешь, специально! — почти кричит Питер. — Господи, просто обзови, дай подзатыльник, выскажи, как мной недоволен. Это молчание отвратительно затянулось!

Уэйд смотрит на него как-то странно, становится не по себе. Не страшно, нет. Скорее ощущение, что переборщил, а сейчас делает только хуже.

— Хоть и Мелочь, но я правда думал, что ты вырос. Почти перестал воспринимать как приставучего глупого сопляка, а ты так себя ведешь. И я не про то, что сделал — да насрать, зачем-то же это нужно, не жалко. Но ты сам объяснись, не надо извинений, это меня не задело, хоть и очень неприятно, что ты так груб с человеком, который этого не заслужил. А ты просишь поставить тебя в угол, так решить проблему. Чтобы «подумать» там о своем поведении, а потом как ни в чем не бывало пойти играть в машинки, когда спустя десять минут бесхребетные родители сжалятся. Я разочарован.

Хочется накинуть капюшон и отвернуться. Накричать. Уйти в свою комнату.

Вот, в свою комнату. Тебе шестнадцать, Питер, ты никогда не станешь для него взрослым.

— Хотел провести с тобой время, — не соврал же. — Даже скорее хочу. Хочу провести с тобой время.

Снова этот взгляд. Не верит? Чего кривить душой, объяснение на троечку.

— Я расстроился, — продолжает Питер. — Прости, что обидел ее и дернулся на тебя. Так нельзя, я понимаю. Получилось некрасиво, чего бы я там не думал. Ты хотел провести время иначе, а я эгоистично не прислушался к твоим желаниям.

— Ты словно из какого-нибудь учебника сейчас речь наизусть читаешь, — говорит Уэйд, и даже немного улыбается. — Не хмурься, получается неплохо, я тот присяжный, что не отправит тебя на висельницу, уж очень взгляд тоскливый. Просто немного неожиданная реакция, что вечер гонок, либо неплохого фильма была под угрозой из-за хорошенькой официантки. Предупреждай, я могу иногда делать исключение и предпочитать твою компанию чаепитию в своей кровати с каким-нибудь не слишком стесненным принципами гостем. Серьезно, Мелочь. Давай, переодень это унылое выражение лица, насыпь чипсы и тащи задницу на диван. Но больше не рычи на незнакомых людей, я не хочу усыпить тебя из-за жалоб на агрессивное поведение.

— Я уже думал, что твоя болтовня никогда не закончится, — смеется Питер.

— Тянул время, что разжать ладонь и не вмазать тебе по макушке.

— Пошел за чипсами.

— Хороший Мелочь.

Хочу «чаепитие».

Питер обожает целоваться. Держаться за руки и гладить интимные места не так трепетно для него, как вылизывать друг другу рты и вести губами по подбородку и линии челюсти.

В том, как он прижимает парня чуть выше себя к стене около входной двери и трется о него всем телом, видится что-то такое не прямо кинематографичное, но точно из фильма про подростков. Они и есть подростки и очень возбуждены. Похоже, отвратительная память на имена у них тут общий вирус, либо та самая дрянная вежливость: стесняешься спросить повторно.

Очень приятно, когда вот так сжимают твое лицо в ладонях и стонут от напора, с которым ты хочешь целоваться. Они заходят в квартиру и, почему-то, оба двигаются тихо, хотя необходимости в этом нет. Питер быстро тащит своего гостя в комнату, наслаждаясь тем, как они оба громко дышат.

Этот парень очень ласковый, гладит его плечи, пока сам Питер уже лижет ему шею и ключицы. Слышно, как звякает пряжка ремня, и Питер застывает, разглядывая откинувшегося на подушки парня: красив, очень уверенно расстегивает его штаны и гладит член через ткань белья. Губы приоткрыты, а во взгляде столько желания, что дрожат колени, и есть риск постыдно упасть сверху.

— Извини.

Это все же не кино. Нет пощечин, гневных криков или требований объясниться. Грустная улыбка и даже «пока» перед уходом.

Несмотря на то, что только что произошло, Питер все еще немного возбужден, но нет никакого желания «помочь» себе. Он просто сидит на стуле, уперевшись лбом в столешницу. Мудак, слабак и трус. Коктейль, который назовут его именем.

— Я, конечно, знал, что подростки те еще скорострелы, но не думал, что так все плохо, Мелочь.

— Отвали.

— Какое-то странное ощущение, почти беспокойство, что мне стоит с тобой об этом поговорить, — Уэйд примирительно поднимает руки, но не уходит, продолжая опираться плечом о дверной косяк. — Не как лекция о предохранении, скорее, как дружеское напоминание, что я всегда готов выслушать и над тобой посмеяться.

Все очень херово, но губы растягиваются в легкой усмешке.

— Дай предположу, Мелочь. Ты стал неженкой и ласковым мальчиком, как подсказывает мой опыт последних недель, а этот парень любит грубо, поэтому ты решил не травмировать его мягким обращением и отправил домой?

— Почти. Я решил поберечь себя до свадьбы.

— Тогда ты, лживый сопляк, опоздал на несколько месяцев, если я снова не запутался в датах. Очень глупо о не отметить в календаре, когда мой любимый Мелочь начал жить половой жизнью.

— Просто заткнись, выдай шутки про импотенцию и месячные, после чего свали уже, — Питер в отчаянии, но ни за что не признается, что не может заниматься сексом, когда Уэйд в соседней комнате. Вообще теперь не может с кем-либо, когда тот застрял в его голове.

Не то, чтобы это частая практика, но случается, что Питера нет несколько дней. Так что переживаниям здесь не место, очень хочется иногда побыть в квартире одному. Не то, чтобы он хоть в чем-то себя стесняет, но многое поменялось с его жизни «до Мелочи».

Ему, конечно, не нужно отзваниваться как истеричной мамаше, но костюм висит на спинке стула. Не признавай, Уэйд, тебе не тревожно, нет, нет, нет. Возможно, Хорек что-нибудь знает, подкинул какой заказ. Уэйд накидывает капюшон и убеждает себя, что в бар идет прогулочным шагом.

У входа он перекидывается парой слов с приятным парнем, который недвусмысленно намекает, что готов повторить, и, если Уэйд настроен — пускай даст знать, когда будет уходить. Это ноябрь. Симпатичный звонкоголосый ноябрь, но точнее дату назвать сложно.

Уэйд с улыбкой заходит в бар и уже было решает, что стоит позвать парня внутрь и угостить, как замечает знакомую вихрастую макушку. И приятные мысли о планах на вечер моментально улетучиваются из головы.

Питер сидит на барном стуле, а между его ног стоит какой-то мужик, недвусмысленно мнущий его задницу. Бросается в глаза, что Питер пьян: слишком обмякший и даже немного покачивается. Если они и ведут приятную беседу, то с такого ракурса видно только как мужик что-то нашептывает Питеру на ухо, пока тот обнимает его за шею. Уэйд видит эту похабную усмешку, и ладонь сама собой сжимается в кулак.

Пиздец.

Должно бы быть как в замедленной съемке, любят в таких случаях этот дешевый прием, но для Уэйда все наоборот происходит в одно мгновение. Вот мужик лежит на полу, схватившись за челюсть, вот он тащит Питера на выход, а тот даже слабо сопротивляется. Сложно назвать сопротивлением то, как пьяная тушка пытается упираться, когда колени не слушаются и сгибаются по очереди. Даже мычит не особо яростно, а скорее растерянно.

Уэйд настолько хороший парень, что утаскивает Питера подальше от бара, где снег более-менее чистый. Хорошо, что недавно прошел снегопад, не хотелось бы возить кого-то мордой о растаявшую массу.

Тихое мычание становится возмущенным визгом. Питер выкарабкивается на коленях, но делает над собой усилие и встает на ноги. У него пораженный вид, словно он все еще не верит в произошедшее. Он дрожит от холода, одежда и волосы быстро становятся мокрыми, а еще скорость реакции в полной заднице: когда Уэйд кидает в него свою куртку, та ударяет Питера по лицу и падает на асфальт.

Да блять.

Уэйд подходит, поднимает ее и накидывает Питеру на плечи, застегивая пуговицу на вороте, чтобы та висела на подобие накидки Красной шапочки. Героиня приходит в себя, но вряд ли готова дойти до бабушкиного домика. Сам Уэйд скорее серый волк, настолько хочется причинить кое-кому не угрожающий жизни вред.

Хватает терпения дождаться глубокого вдоха и более осмысленного взгляда, прежде, чем начать разговор, даже не слишком похоже на рык.

— Ты что, блять, творишь?!

— Это ты что творишь, какого хера, Уэйд? Ты что себе позволяешь?! — качается еще, и крик высоковат, но взгляд злобный и даже почти адекватный.

— Ты видел этого мужика? — злобно рычит Уэйд. — Он же взрослый, а ты надрался так, что вручил свою задницу ему в руки. Тебе шестнадцать!

Что-то во взгляде Питера заставляет его замолчать.

— Вот именно. Мне шестнадцать. А ты выволок меня из бара как щенка, на глазах у всех. Ты не имеешь права так делать.

Питер прикрывает глаза и добавляет прежде, чем Уэйд успевает ответить:

— Один ты не замечаешь, что мне шестнадцать. Будто назло.

Непонятно. Действительно непонятно. Снова эти подростковые загоны, что его не воспринимают как взрослого? Не сказать, что взрослые так не поступают, вполне себе, но тут явно незрелое поведение.

Питер прикрывает глаза и пытается уйти, но Уэйд его останавливает, притягивая обратно за болтающийся рукав куртки.

— Ты прав, Мелочь, извини. Я не должен так поступать, просто волновался, но мне до сих пор кажется, что не зря я вмешался, хоть и не имел такого права.

В ответ молчание, но смотрит Питер очень внимательно.

— Когда увидел, как этот мужик обжимает тебя, действовал на голых инстинктах. — продолжает Уэйд так же мягко. — Словно должен отобрать и защитить.

— Отобрать?

— Вроде того, Мелочь. Оттуда сначала спасение из бара, а следом встреча башки со снегом.

Питер все еще покачивается, да и взгляд не до конца осмысленный, но он так напряжен, словно нет ничего важнее сейчас, чем слушать Уэйда. Самому Уэйду неловко, и лучшим решением будет довести пьянчугу до дома и уложить спать. Если нужно, то утром выслушает вполне заслуженные недовольные крики.

— Отобрать, Уэйд?

Что он заладил, в самом деле.

Скорость реакции у Уэйда куда лучше, чем у обычного человека, хоть и нет паучьего чутья, сложно ударить так, чтобы он не успел уклониться. По крайней мере, это применимо для драки один на один.

Но это не удар.

Питер подается вперед, хватает его за ворот толстовки и целует. От него пахнет алкоголем и сигаретами, губы обветрены, так как сейчас зима, а тот забывает мазать их кремом. Питер целуется жадно, и даже стоять начинает прямо, прижимаясь очень близко. Уэйд не отодвигает его от себя, только придерживает за талию, боясь, что тот все же упадет.

Питер отстраняется, и на его лице счастливая улыбка, а взгляд ошалелый.

— Уэйд.

Он тянется за еще одним поцелуем, и Уэйд снова не отталкивает: Питер выглядит таким радостным, что отказать ему сейчас кажется неправильным. Не просто не хочется расстраивать, а скорее не жалко такой малости для столь ярких эмоций.

Похоже, Питера ни капли не смущает, что ему не отвечают. Уэйд берет его под руку и ведет домой, а тот жмется к его плечу и идет почти уверенно, хотя время от времени и оступается, либо путается в ногах.

Слабо сопротивляющегося Питера он заботливо укладывает в кровать, уходит к себе и даже быстро засыпает.

Если регенерация и помогает относительно справиться с похмельем, она бессильна перед отвратительным вкусом во рту, что чувствуется утром сразу после пробуждения. Питер морщится, разлепляет глаза и хмуро смотрит в стену. Но недовольство вызвано исключительно самочувствием. Мысли несутся радостным нетерпеливым потоком, будто это утро Рождества. Путь до душа проходит чуть медленнее, чем хотелось бы, но хотя бы одно радует: он сегодня проснулся первым.

В ванной его все же немного мутит, но после чистки зубов становится легче, будто регенерация очень хотела воды и пасты против воспаления десен.

Питер приглаживает волосы и похлопывает себя по щекам, удовлетворенно отмечая, что отека нет. Есть круги под глазами, что не критично. Но взгляд такой довольный, даже неловко смотреть на свое отражение, а ему еще предстоит выйти, постараться не краснеть и не мямлить. Это случилось!

Они поцеловались! Уэйд вырвал его из рук другого мужика, захотел защитить. И поцелуй, даже два!

Питер зажмуривается, ведь нет смысла смотреть на свою улыбку, слишком ярко она ощущается. Надо намазать губы кремом.

Жаль, конечно, что его оставили спать одного, но тут есть две причины: первая, что Питер пьян, кто хочет спать с таким в одной постели; вторая, что Питер пьян, а Уэйд проявил чудеса галантности. Словно сомневается, не ошибка ли это, и не хочет принуждать к принятию решений, когда просыпаешься в объятиях другого человека. Это так. Что бы там Уэйд не говорил про себя, а он внимателен к людям, к которым не испытывает негативных эмоций. Лестно относить себя к этой категории. И он хочет просыпаться в объятиях, черт побери!

Уэйд уже на кухне и сверлит взглядом тостер. Хочется подкрасться и обнять, уткнувшись лицом в широкую спину. Он намеревается так и сделать, как пара выпрыгнувших хлебцев и довольный возглас отвлекают от первоначального плана.

Сложно преодолеть смущение, поэтому лучше сесть завтракать. Он бросает на Уэйда быстрые взгляды: тот выглядит вполне себе довольным жизнью, и даже смеется, когда Питер обливается соком. Хотелось бы сказать, что это его стиль, но он просто неуклюжий влюбленный идиот, что сидит рядом с объектом вожделения и пытается что-то делать дрожащими руками.

Уэйд уносит тарелки в раковину, и здесь Питер наконец-то решается к нему подойти. Нужно дать понять, что он все помнит, что это не пьяная прихоть, что все хорошо, и нечего бояться, все именно такое, каким кажется.

Питер подходит вплотную, и когда Уэйд поворачивается, подается вперед и быстро целует в губы, отстраняется, уже не сдерживая счастливую улыбку. Но она тут же исчезает, когда в ответ он получает взгляд полный удивления. Не то, что хочется увидеть.

— Мелочь?

Питер внутренне обмирает, даже горло сжимается. Тело рискует само себя удавить, настолько цепенеет, однако, это как быть застуканным сразу после совершения гадости: мозг молниеносно придумывает оправдания, а Питер очень хорош, когда дело касается импровизированного вранья.

— Ха, купился? Как же утренний поцелуйчик, мудак? — даже смех звучит не слишком фальшиво, по крайней мере, за хохотом Уэйда его почти и не слышно.

— Вот так всегда. Вчера он клянется в любви, сегодня не помнит моего имени, — пытается отдышаться Уэйд, все еще глупо улыбаясь.

Кажется, Питера сейчас вырвет. Определенно вырвет.

— Эй, ты в порядке, Мелочь?

— Похмелье, — оправдывается Питер и бредет в сторону ванны на ватных ногах. Он закрывает за собой дверь и садится, прислонившись к ней головой. Какой кошмар, господи. Худшее утро, невероятно, что случилось все именно так. Тошнота отпускает, и Питер просто скребет ногтями замок на коленке домашних штанов. «Что за тупость? — думает он отстраненно. — Зачем такой элемент? Зачем на коленке замок?». Плакать не тянет. Это такое разочарование, что тут даже сил на истерику нет, настолько гложет обида на мироздание.

— Что за тупость, — повторяет он сквозь зубы.

— Эй, Джульетта. За мной завтрак, за тобой посуда, — кричит из кухни Уэйд, и его прекрасно слышно.

— Иди к херам!

— А вчера ты говорил другое, мой милый.

Питер упирается лбом в колени и злобно стонет. Только этого ему в жизни не хватало.

Не то, чтобы после случившегося Уэйду неловко, но пару раз он возвращается к этому мыслями. Да, поцеловались. Трижды. Чего такого? Если не считать, конечно, что Питеру шестнадцать лет, и он даже не наезжал после относительно выволочки около бара, настолько смутился.

Все же присутствует легкая неловкость, Питер, конечно, дохера взрослый с дохера взрослыми решениями, но вчера свалился во время задания в мусорный бак, а Уэйд, в свою очередь, не целуется с детьми, даже по пьяни. Особенно по пьяни, господи, он НИКОГДА не целуется с детьми. Его аж передергивает от начальной формулировки.

— Я не Мелочь, — без азарта огрызается Питер и падает обратно в бак, когда Уэйд в последний момент одергивает «руку помощи» и заходится хохотом.

— Вот же мудила, — шипит Питер, когда наконец-то выбирается, но даже не пытается догнать его и как-либо отомстить. Уэйд, конечно, на чеку, ведь наказание может быть отложенным, но закатывает маску до носа и потягивается, разминая кости.

— Да уж, зря я это. Теперь ты воняешь, а нам еще до дома добираться.

Питер лишь недовольно фыркает в ответ, принюхиваясь и оставаясь недовольным результатом.

— Не я тебя туда засунул, так что мои руки чисты. Чисты, ха?

— Как меня угораздило? — ворчит Питер под нос, затем оглядывается на Уэйда, и это тот самый звоночек: беги, уклоняйся и будь готов пинаться, но в нос бьет запах помоев, а Питер уже прижимается к нему всем телом, впившись руками в щеки, и мерзко ухмыляется. Уэйд пытается его сбросить, но тот лишь оскаливается и вцепляется сильнее, рискуя вывихнуть челюсть.

— Ну ты фего, — пытается урезонить его Уэйд и не может удержаться от смешка, когда слова искажаются из-за сжатых губ.

— Фего, — передразнивает его Питер, затем тянет за подбородок к себе, быстро целует и отходит со злорадным хохотом.

— Мелочь, ты охренел? Это домогательство, я затаскаю тебя по судам.

— Приятного вкуса помоев, Уэйд, — Питер показывает ему средний палец и уверенной походкой идет в сторону дома.

Мужик, получивший от Уэйда в прошлое посещение бара, сваливает при их появлении. Питер даже взглядом его не удостаивает, садится за стойку и просит сельдерей для Кровавой Мэри. Он с аппетитом хрустит, но больше не Уэйд не купится на это, как предыдущие пару раз, и пробовать не будет.

— Маленький извращенец, — неодобрительно косится он на злополучный сельдерей.

Хорек медлит с контрактом, и Питер от скуки начинает постукивать ногой по ножке стула Уэйда, чем дико раздражает.

— Прекрати.

— А?

— Стучать, Мелочь. Ноги свои убери.

Питер корчит рожу, но затем шкодливо сжимает губы и закидывает ноги к Уэйду на колени.

— Ты совсем охренел, Мелочь? — возмущается Уэйд и пытается их с себя скинуть, попутно перевернув Питера со стула, но тот приклеивается к стойке рукой, а другой хватается за плечо самого Уэйда. — Паршивец, пристрой свои ботинки куда подальше, иначе мой ботинок окажется у тебя в заднице.

— Ну Уэээйд, — смеется Питер, но ноги убирает, перед этим прильнув ближе, потеревшись щекой о его плечо. После он отъезжает на стуле и перевешивается через барку в поисках еще одного сельдерея, за что получает сердитый окрик от Хорька.

Питер превращается в вечно заигрывающую хохотушку. Только без хохотушек, ибо так может сложиться впечатление, что он стал милым. Мелочь, конечно, милый до нельзя, но даже в порывах этого всеобъемлющего флирта остается вредным. Не лучший образ, конечно, такие люди нравятся окружающим, но Уэйду неприятно думать, как Питер заискивающе общается с людьми. Но, сейчас уже не тот возраст, когда он вправе раздавать ему советы. Хотя?

— Я плачу по ночам в подушку от мысли, что ты лезешь со своими томными взглядами и ухаживаниями к кому-то другому.

Питер давится сельдереем и с хрипом откашливает куски прямо на стойку, пока Уэйд хлопает его по спине. Вот это реакция.

— Э, Мелочь, живой?

Тот кивает, но выглядит отвратно: лицо покраснело, и от кашля выступили слезы.

— Не шути так, — тихо просит Питер и отворачивается.

— Чего я такого сказал? — недоумевает Уэйд.

— Ничего.

— Ну извини, что ревную, Мелочь. После того поцелуя стал ранимым.

Питер вздрагивает и тянется за салфеткой, чтобы убрать за собой, пока Хорек не устроил скандал.

Не стыдно признаться, что он скучает, когда Питера подолгу нет дома. Настолько не стыдно, что он пишет: «Мелочь, я скучаю» с поцелуйчиком, на что получает ряд сердечек и «отъебись, скоро вернусь, не смей умирать». Ухмыляясь Уэйд откидывается на диванчик и разминает шею. Он чувствует себя достаточно уставшим, чтобы уйти от барных стульев у стойки к более комфортному месту. Мерзкий внутренний голос интонацией Питера извещает, что это старость.

А еще Уэйд поцеловал Питера. Питер просто чмокнул его в уголок губ на выходе из бара, а он удивленно вскинул брови и потянулся за еще одним. Уэйд бы и не подумал подыгрывать, но за ними шел мужик, перед этим настойчиво клеившийся к Питеру в баре. Мелочь их притягивает как магнит, хотя сам Уэйд чуть ли не угрызения совести испытывает, когда тот виснет у него на шее или прижимается к боку. Еще и эта декада поцелуев, хоть и скорее чмоков, но все же. Мелочь нашел новый способ его доводить, и хер там Уэйд позволит ему так с собой играть.

Мужик после поцелуя и грозного взгляда Уэйда через плечо Питера разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, а сам Питер получает щелчок по носу.

Вспоминать об этом без ехидной усмешки не выходит. Мелочь прелесть, и нечестно его так опекать, но он не может с собой ничего поделать. Он, конечно, не ревнивый мудак, но не хочется отпускать Питера в мир в столь юном возрасте, особенно в руки подобным типам. Уэйд слишком хорошо таких типов знает, хоть и не причисляет себя к ним. Скребется в голове мысль, что если бы о нем самом кто-то в свое время позаботился и хоть немного уберег, то все бы могло сложится иначе. Что бы там не думал Хорек или сам Мелочь, а Уэйд старается изо всех сил, пока способен на что-то влиять.

Девушка, с которой Уэйд знакомится, явно имеет фетиш на его кожу, хоть и старается это скрыть. Зачем? Уэйда привлекают ее бедра, и он не видит смысла держать руки при себе. Чем ближе они к дому, тем чаще остановки на быстрые страстные поцелуи, а у самого дома это уже перерастает в недетский рейтинг. Они не успевают зайти в подъезд, сталкиваясь в дверях с Питером. Уэйд сразу подмечает про себя, что тот подстригся, причем, короче, чем обычно, а еще успел сходить в душ и покурить после: улавливается аромат свежести и сигарет.

— Мелочь, — широко улыбается Уэйд, выходя вперед и поднимая руку, чтобы дать пять. Питер тоже тянется к нему, потом переводит взгляд на девушку, и в следующее мгновение вместо хлопка пятерней виснет на шее Уэйда. Поцелуй сильно отдает сигаретами, и Питер не стесняется просовывать язык ему в рот, прижимаясь всем телом и даже вклинивая колено между ног. Он так же молниеносно отступает назад, не давая себя оттолкнуть и с ошалелой улыбкой выдыхает:

— Привет, Уэйд.

Мелкий. Кусок. Дерьма.

— Я пойду, — недовольно бросает девушка, и Уэйд не видит смысла догонять ее, останавливать и что-то объяснять. Питер снова делает движение навстречу, но что бы он не намеревался сделать, Уэйд хватает его за ворот кофты и с силой встряхивает, вырывая пару пуговиц.

— Смешно, сопляк?

В глазах Питера ни капли страха, ни капли стыда, одно самодовольство. Так рад своей шалости, что готов отхватить пиздюлей, но не извиниться. Уэйд прижимает его к себе вплотную, оказываясь очень близко и рычит:

— Какой же ты гребаный ребенок.

— Я не ребенок! — внезапно свирепеет Питер и начинает вырываться, окончательно дорывая ворот. Когда Уэйд отпускает кофту, Питер отступает назад и прижимается спиной к стене.

— Ты заигрался, Мелочь. Все это было смешно, но ты не умеешь остановиться вовремя. Не делай так больше, испытывай свой отвратительный характер на ком-нибудь другом, — Уэйд отворачивается и идет в подъезд, не заботясь о том, идет ли Питер следом.

Контроль гнева — лучшее, что есть в Уэйде. Если что и дало ему произошедшее в жизни дерьмо, то это способность держать в узде все негативное: отстраняться от боли, забывать обиды, терпение, сдержанность и уравновешенность. Именно так. Окружающие об этом не особо подозревают, потому что утруждать себя тоже лишний раз не хочется, но, когда необходимо — он чертов ангел, что может замереть и не дышать, пока не придет в норму. Мысленно он уже перестрелял половину соседей, размозжил голову Хорька о барную стойку и придушил Питера бельевой веревкой. Чтобы там не говорили, он психически здоров, но не видит смысла кому-то что-то доказывать. Но на этом положительные качества не заканчивается: долго испытывать отрицательные эмоции тоже не в его стиле. И это тоже похоже на последствия Оружия Икс: зачем? Какой в этом смысл? С его опытом можно пожизненно лечь в коробку из-под холодильника и рыдать в ней, а можно иногда лишь хмуриться, быстро отгоняя неприятные воспоминания.

Долго злиться тоже не получается. Сначала Питер демонстративно вылезает в окно в костюме, таким образом «хлопья дверью», но, когда возвращается, выглядит виноватым и расстроенным. На тот момент Уэйд еще недоволен, что без слов высказывает пустой коробкой из-под готовой лазаньи в мусорном ведре, и отсутствием еще одной, нетронутой, для Питера. Тот сигнал улавливает и, опустив плечи, уходит к себе.

Уэйд сваливает с утра пораньше, и даже не напрягается найти уважительную причину, какие-нибудь внезапные дела. Он просто не в духе и хочет уйти. Они с Питером сталкиваются в коридоре, когда тот выходит из ванной, а Уэйд воюет с заедающей молнией куртки. Столкновение взглядами не выходит неловким, но Питер сдается первым: моргает, поводит плечами и отворачивается. Уэйд не сердится. Он просто устал и хочет отвлечься.

Через пару часов ему отвлекаться надоедает, и как бы не была притягательна идея начать пить до полудня, в бар он не идет, а возвращается домой. Неизвестно, как давно ушел отвлекаться Питер, но получается лучше: объявляется только вечером. Он молча садится на диван, присоединяясь к просмотру кино, и уходит спать первым.

Утром Уэйд готовит завтрак для них обоих, а Питер залазит в окно с готовой едой, где приборы на двоих. Уэйд не может сдержать улыбку, притягивает Питера к себе и обнимает, положив голову ему на макушку.

— Маленький ублюдок.

— Мудила.

Как бы Уэйд не пытался вбить ему в голову, что здесь он устанавливает правила и за ним остается последнее слово, Питер это с самого начала воспринимает как вызов. Вовсе нет, не нужно кого-то специально злить или подставлять, но действовать на свое усмотрение — правильно. Иногда можно получить пинка, иногда одобрительное хмыканье. Пинка чаще, но это не умеряет пыл принимать решения самостоятельно.

— Не знаю, радоваться или нет, что дыра у тебя в животе, а не в башке. Этот взгляд мне не нравится.

В ответ лишь хрип вместо ответа. Даже с пробитой грудной клеткой пытается трепаться. За столько лет сложно не привыкнуть к тому, что живешь с регенерирующим мутантом, который периодически теряет части тела, получает ранения, от которых содержимое желудка в ужасе хочет сбежать. Уже не страшно. Питер знает, что нужно лишь подождать какое-то время, и все срастется, но ему все равно жаль, что Уэйд испытывает боль. А лучше способ успокоить нервы, чем злобно шутить, ему неизвестен. В конце концов, это секретная техника его наставника, а Питер способный ученик.

Он садится на корточки и кладет ладонь поверх ладони Уэйда, и они оба давят на рану на животе, хотя нет особо смысла останавливать кровь. Либо восстановится, либо умрет раньше, но все равно восстановится, только вернувшись с того света.

Снова хрип, но Питер не прикрывает глаза, хоть и хочется. Он не настолько печется о тайне личности, чтобы быть сейчас в маске.

— Если умрешь, то я отнесу тебя домой. Если нет — пойдешь сам.

Слабая ухмылка стоит того, чтобы шутить как последняя мразь. Они с Дэдпулом на одной волне, возможно, это одна из причин его почти нежных чувств к нему, тех самых, когда хочешь нежно приставить к горлу нож, но помышлять о поцелуе. Хрипа больше нет, как и дыхания, но ухмылка будто становится шире. Питер еще некоторое время сжимает его ладонь, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Уже нет того страха, что сковывал в первые разы. Возможно, тогда он выглядел чуть комичнее, волоча огромного мужика за собой по темным улицам: из-за разницы в росте нереально было взять такого как Дэдпул на руки или закинуть на плечо, особенно, если нужно уделять внимание одной стороне и не терять по дороге чужие органы. Всегда можно подождать, но иногда на восстановление уходит несколько часов, поэтому легче отбуксировать свою ношу домой, чем сидеть и скучать около трупа в каком-нибудь не особо приятном месте. Не то, чтобы в свои семнадцать Питер сильно высокий, но набрался мастерства: умеет все зафиксировать паутиной так, чтобы доставить свою ношу с комфортом и быстро. Уэйд никогда не позволит утащить себя в полет, будучи живым, пускай хоть мертвый «посмотрит» на ночной город с высоты. Этот вид того стоит.

Пока никто не видит, особенно, сам Уэйд, Питер обращается с ним аккуратно, и максимально осторожно кладет на кровать, убирая временные повязки из паутины. Все выглядит довольно неплохо, скорее всего, меньше, чем через час, на кухне уже будет аромат горелых тостов. Некоторое время Питер лежит рядом, заняв самый краешек кровати, так как тело Уэйда разместил посередине. Уже есть в их практике смена жилья из-за отсутствия чистых простыней, но и это не особо помогло, поэтому Питер тогда сходил в магазин и затарился необходимыми, по его мнению, вещами. Например, шампунь для волос. В четырнадцать ему пришла в голову мысль, что, если нет волос — нужен лишь гель для душа, поэтому у них есть только эти бутылки с ароматом свежести. Его покупки никогда не критикуются, что довольно странно, но и с собой они редко берут что-нибудь из домашней утвари, с каждым переездом покупая новое.

— Кажется, я тебя люблю, — шепчет Питер, словно говори он во весь голос, Уэйд услышит его по ту сторону.

Ворс покрывала довольно мягкий, по нему приятно водить рукой. Они никогда не обсуждали, холодно ли приходить в себя, когда только что был трупом, но укрывать Уэйда одеялом вошло в привычку. Сам утром разберется с рваным грязным костюмом и испорченным постельным бельем, а Питер поспит в своей комнате, не будет нарушать его покой. С улыбкой он думает о том, что это похоже на сюжет для ужастика — потревожить покой усопших в жутком доме, а потом попытаться выбраться из него. В своей кровати не будет вонять кровью и будто не свежей плотью. Еще пара минут в этом тошнотворном облаке, и можно идти спать. Вот бы приснилось что-нибудь.

Слипаются глаза.

Ну и вонь.

Ну и что.

Питер пребывает в меланхоличном настроении, и Уэйд даже не лезет к нему с предложениями пойти на совместный заказ, просто пытается растормошить на домашнем уровне, сам выбирая кино и не цепляясь к курению у него под носом. С чертовой Мелочью что-то происходит, это ясно, но тот упорно отмалчивается, ссылаясь на просто никакое настроение.

— Заболел, может? — в который раз кладет Уэйд ладонь на лоб, уже не столько чтобы проверить температуру, а, чтобы хоть немного расшевелить огрызающегося Питера.

— Отвали.

Уэйд убирает руку, перед этим слабо пихнув его в лоб пальцами. Питер трясет головой и закутывается в плед, высунув только руки — в одной пепельница, в другой наготове пачка. Интересно, поможет ли ему суперсила в сохранении легких? Уэйд даже шуток себе не позволяет относительно «умереть молодым», нехорошо это в их деле.

— А мы можем посмотреть что-нибудь, что родилось в одном тысячелетии со мной? — спрашивает Питер с легкой улыбкой, довольный шуткой.

— Я тебе за Парк Юрского периода сейчас эту сигарету в задницу засуну, понял. Сам тогда выбирай, — говорит Уэйд, и тут же предвосхищает вопросы. — Когда досмотрим.

В какой-то момент Питер прижимается к его боку и со шмыганьем кладет голову на плечо. Чертовы страдающие подростки. Уэйд треплет его по голове и не отодвигается.

Уэйд скребет ногтем этикетку, отрывая маленькие кусочки и скидывая их в бутылку из-под пива. Идти за второй непреодолимо лень, и начинает даже не хватает того времени, когда Мелочь был еще большей мелочью и реагировал на просьбы подобного рода и топал к холодильнику. Питера дома нет, а даже будь — ни за что бы не принес, скорее взял бы себе и демонстративно пил на кухне. От этой мысли губы трогает незваная улыбка, и очередной, довольно крупный кусочек этикетки отправляется в бутылочное горлышко.

Шум снаружи заставляет насторожиться, но Питер пару раз громко пинает балконную дверь, оповещая о своем приходе, что еще можно считать за оповещение: «Это я, не стреляй!». Уэйд откидывается обратно, отпуская моментально нащупанный между диванных подушек пистолет.

Питер вваливается в квартиру, и Уэйд скашивает взгляд, оценивая его состояние: жив, цел, немного грязный костюм. Вот теперь он позволяет себе окончательно расслабиться. Питер дефилирует мимо него, изящно перешагивая через разбросанные им же с утра вещи. Выпотрошенный рюкзак, с которого началось яростное наведение бардака, лежит на кухонном столе. Уэйд не в курсе произошедшего, да и выяснять не спешит: нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы переступать через вещи, даже если в процессе был раздавлен один чехол из-под очков. Пижон со стопроцентным зрением.

Питер останавливается напротив, и Уэйд поднимает на него взгляд, не скрывая довольную улыбку. Он рад, что Мелочь вернулся, даже если пива не будет.

— Принесешь мне пива?

— А больше тебе ничего не надо? — Питер складывает руки на груди и нависает сверху, продолжая стоять вплотную, отчего они соприкасаются коленями.

— Два пива?

Питер фыркает и уходит на кухню. Уэйд провожает его взглядом, в очередной раз отмечая, что облегающий костюм очень хорошо сидит, а еще он очень… облегающий. Уэйд тоже способен впечатлять формами, но не спешит обтягивать задницу спандексом. Питер тем временем крутит этой самой задницей, пританцовывая у холодильника. Он возвращается, прерывая размышления Уэйда, протягивает ему бутылку, мокрую от конденсата, и смотрит насмешливо, но довольно тепло. Уэйд забирает пиво, нарочно обхватывая ладонь Питера своей, чтобы его позлить, но тот руку не отдергивает, наоборот наседает, чтобы стукнуть его не сильно бутылкой по лбу. Непродолжительная борьба, в ходе которой приходится спихнуть Питера с коленей, заканчивается все же распитием пива, только уже в компании.

Питер вытягивает ноги на журнальный столик, не удосужившись перелезть из колготок в повседневную одежду. Уэйд сильнее кутается в домашний халат. Стояк на Питера — последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно.

Это требует обсуждения, но Уэйд не находит в себе силы начать разговор, а Питера, похоже, все устраивает. Мелкий ушлепок снова его поцеловал, и не просто чмокнул, а грубо засосал, просунув язык и сопроводив все стоном. Да, они оба чуть не погибли, Уэйда и самого потряхивает от мысли, что Питер мог обзавестись пулевыми отверстиями в своем прекрасном теле, но не так у них принято справляться со стрессом.

Он хватает Питера за руку и разворачивает к себе, но взгляд цепляется за идущую из носа кровь, и вместо гневной тирады Уэйд прихватывает Питера за волосы, чтобы запрокинуть голову назад.

— Это как раз-таки неверное решение, я могу захлебнуться, — недовольно отзывается Питер, не особо сопротивляясь. Уэйд касается пальцами собственных губ, отмечая, что тоже испачкан кровью, даже не заметил, как Мелочь залил его во время поцелуя. Горячие поцелуи с горячей кровью, надо же, какие крутые. Он отпускает Питера, и тот идет в сторону брошенного авто все еще покачиваясь, но счастливо улыбаясь. Эйфория ухода от смерти, да, она такая. Уэйд старается незаметно оттереть губы, но Питер вообще не обращает на него никакого внимания, что очень кстати.

«Больной сука извращенец», — бьется в голове, но ругань не особо помогает снять напряжение. Возбудиться от близости смерти Мелочи, поцелуя с ним и облизывания кровавых губ — у него большие проблемы.

Пока Уэйд копается с ключом зажигания, Питер перелазит назад, буркнув что-то про «устал». И, конечно же, выйти из машины и пересесть не вариант, нужно выполнить акробатический пируэт, задействовав свои длинные ноги и максимально обтеревшись об Уэйда. Ситуацию это не улучшает, и даже несколько ударов головой об руль и гневный окрик Мелочи не возвращают внутренний покой.

Пора заняться сексом, а то так скоро и на пожилую соседку вставать будет.

— Привет, — звучит приятный голос, и к нему подсаживается симпатичный парень, сразу под бок на диванчик. Уэйд скашивает взгляд и узнает «ноябрь». Кажется, тот хотел продолжить общения после пары «встреч», но им с Питером пришлось срочно удирать и менять квартиру, не до отношений как-то было.

— Привет, — ухмыляется Уэйд и закидывает руку на спинку дивана, как настоящий мачо из фильмов. Ноябрь возвращает ему ухмылку и тут же прячет ее в бокале с пивом. Уэйд гладит его плечо и прикрывает глаза.

Спустя пять дней Питер все еще не объявляется дома, и Уэйд каждые несколько часов отправляет ему тоскливые или оскорбительные сообщения, цель которых просто удостовериться, что тот жив. Такое случается, что на ином заказе приходится задержаться, и тревоги нет. Скорее просто соскучился. Ноябрь скрашивает одиночество, конечно, приходя ежедневно, а сейчас уже оставшись на вторые сутки, и это даже ненавязчиво, та самая игра, где оба как бы не против.

— Пацану своему пишешь? — с добродушной улыбкой спрашивает Ноябрь, пока нарезает карбонат для пасты. Его зовут Джим, он умеет готовить, а еще он со смехом вспоминает, как Питер чуть было не устроил пожар, когда устроил пепельницу на подоконнике вблизи занавесок. Уэйд и позабыл об этом, но теперь тоже улыбается, набирая очередное сообщение.

— Потерялся где-то Мелочь, да.

Ноябрь делает глоток пива, придерживая бутылку за горлышко и тоже начинает копаться в телефоне. Он понятливо кивнул, когда Уэйд ответил: «разным» на вопрос «чем занимаешься». Такой умница, такой симпатичный и с таким приятным голосом. Уэйду он нравится. Давно он не ввязывался в отношения, вообще давно ни с кем не знакомился, полагаясь на самую искреннюю любовь за деньги.

Что он проснулся слишком рано Уэйд может определить даже без будильника. То, как тело сопротивляется и хочет ужаться обратно в подушки — лучший показатель. Ноября рядом нет, тот вообще ранняя пташка, которая еще и спит мало, так что ничего удивительного. Уэйд тянется за телефоном, что написать Питеру, но там уже есть сообщение от него: «Буду часам к семи». Как раз, скоро должен подойти. Уэйд потягивается и часто моргает, чтобы хотя бы немного отогнать сонливость и пойти заобнимать загульную Мелочь.

Возможно, именно копошение за пределами спальни его разбудило, но Уэйд решает все же дойти до кухни, днём отоспится. Даже есть настроение провести инвентаризацию содержимого холодильника и наколдовать завтрак, наверняка Питер придёт голодный.

Глухой удар о стену заставляет напрячься, Уэйд медленно подходит к двери и прислушивается. Хоть Питер голос и понизил, но можно расслышать:

— Я предупредил, если ещё хоть раз увижу или услышу, что тебя видел или слышал Уэйд, я тебе эту шею сверну. Рекомендую сменить маршруты и места отдыха, уебок.

Следом следует стук и сдавленный хрип, и что-то подсказывает Уэйду, что Ноябрь был прижат к стене за горло и только что получил свободу. Хлопает входная дверь. Питер передвигается бесшумно, и только скрипящая дверца шкафчика с посудой сигналит о перемещении.

Уэйд закусываем губу, но продолжает стоять неподвижно. У Питера изумительный слух, и даже глубокий вдох отнимет время, выделенное на размышления.

То, что Уэйд не вышел и не разобрался в происходящем сразу — досадная оплошность, подарившая новые проблемы, но будто промедление было почти осознанным. Питер ставит что-то разогреваться в микроволновку и стучит ложкой, размешивая, скорее всего, дрянной сладкий кофе в чашке.

Он выгнал Ноября, причём, очень грубо. Они не ладят? Что-то случилось, пока Уэйд спал? Неволей вспоминается, как один мудак приставал к Питеру, но не особо верится, что Ноябрь мог так поступить, не тот характер.

— Доброе утро

Питер широко улыбается, когда Уэйд наконец-то покидает спальню. В изначальном плане были объятия, все же соскучился по Мелочи, и даже серьезный разговор не сбивает с намеченного пути. Питер что-то недовольно бурчит, но обнимает в ответ крепко.

— Ты долго.

— Один заказ зацепился за другой, — пожимает Питер плечами и болезненно шипит, вытаскивая горячий контейнер с лапшой из микроволновки.

— Где Ноябрь?

— Кто?

— Парень. Джим, — тон небрежный, но Уэйд внимательно следит за реакцией Питера, тот, однако, пожимает плечами и набивает полный рот еды прежде, чем ответить:

— Странный он. Ушел и просил не беспокоить.

Уэйд приподнимает бровь, но Питер не обращает на него внимания, продолжая с аппетитом уплетать лапшу. Очень голоден, бедняга. Не хватает ему мастерства, чтобы вовремя питаться на заказах. Уэйд вздыхает и достает из морозилки коробку с наггетсами, на что Питер с одобрением щурится, уже запрокинув голову и высыпая остатки овощей в рот. Нераспакованные палочки для еды лежат рядом: кто-то криворукий и никак не может научиться, поэтому пользуется вилкой. Надо будет свой завтрак съесть палочками, поиздеваться.

Но он отвлекся. Ноябрь.

— Не похоже на него. Что случилось, Мелочь?

— Может, я ему не нравлюсь? Или приревновал? — Питер невозмутим, только жадно следит за приготовлением наггетсов.

— Приревновал, значит.

Не стоит ходить вокруг да около, Питер сам не расколется, уже понятно, и тут либо как есть сказать: «Я слышал твои угрозы, Мелочь», либо уже забить и сесть завтракать. Палочками.

— Я соскучился, — просто говорит Уэйд, на что Питер довольно хмыкает и лезет в холодильник в поисках кетчупа.

Обучающее видео уверяет, что такой цвет очень идет людям с его внешностью и должен смотреться превосходно. Питер наносит помаду на губы и остается доволен результатом, победно глядя на перемазанные ватные диски. Немного практики, и очертания губ идеальные.

Уэйд не обратил на внушительную приятного зеленого цвета косметичку внимания, оставив ее в коридоре.

Оставленная косметичка «вчерашней даты» подозвала Питера к себе на следующий же день после того, как он опробовал на девушке сценарий, достойный Оскара, так что не стоило волноваться о ее возвращении. Он не соврал, вложив в свои слова ревность и угрозу, так что угрызений совести ждать не стоит. Брезгливости к чужой косметике тоже нет, хотя Питер относит себя к чистюлям. Немытая который день кружка-пепельница смотрит на него почти с осуждением. На столе разложены палетки с тенями, рядом с ними ютятся хайлайтеры, бронзеры и прочие радости, с названиями которых он справляется менее успешно, чем с использованием. Питер еще раз причмокивает губами и снова возвращается к рисованию стрелок. Если он овладеет и этим навыком, то объявит миру о своем всемогуществе.

Видео настоятельно советуют, что перебарщивать не стоит, и Питер держит в голове образы приятных ему девушек, с которыми сталкивался в вечернее время в барах, чтобы согласиться.

Оттягивать кожу, чтобы подвести нижнее веко почти мучительно, но он уже опьянен успехом и действует решительно. Суперспособности и здесь помогают, когда кисточка туши ни разу не попадает в глаз. Еще один взгляд в зеркальце, и сложно удержаться, чтобы не подмигнуть отражению.

— Какого хера.

— Доброе утро, Уэйд.

Питер возит кисточкой по теням и пробует их на коже запястья, как, опять же, рекомендует видео. Уэйд, конечно, с интересом его разглядывает, садясь напротив, но не шокировано.

— Ты можешь маскироваться под девушку, Мелочь, — громко говорит Уэйд, вынуждая Питера нажать на паузу.

— Не получится.

— Почему? Разворот плеч у всех же разный, напихать чего в качестве груди, и не надо замахиваться на третий размер, плюс парик. А мордашку нарисуешь.

— Хорошо получается?

— Я успел подрочить с утра, но у меня снова встал, настолько хорошо.

Питер проезжается по скуле до самого уха и роняет кисть на стол от неожиданности. Кретин. Ублюдок, мудак, сволочь. Он ругает Уэйда последними словами, дрожащей рукой поднимая кисть и захлопывая румяна. Уэйд же, посмеиваясь, идет налить себе кофе, довольный реакцией.

Питер бы не сдержался и разревелся от злости. Если бы не макияж. Эта шутка возвращает ему силы, но запал в изучении содержимого косметички пропал.

— И часто у тебя на меня стоит? — раздраженно спрашивает он.

— Бывает, на этой неделе уже раза четыре, — признается Уэйд с ухмылкой, но взгляд отчего-то прячет.

Уэйд издевается, он определенно издевается над ним. Все знает, и теперь изводит, насмехается. Питер встает так резко, что роняет стул, подходит к Уэйду и прижимает его к мойке.

— Через сто миллионов стояков сравняем счет, — злобно тычет он Уэйду пальцем в грудь, с вызовом глядя снизу вверх. С него хватит. Это просто смешно.

— Чего? — спрашивает Уэйд на вдохе, но Питер вместо ответа приподнимается, вцепившись руками в его футболку, и целует. Его никогда не отталкивают, и сейчас тоже нет, но никогда еще он не целовал Уэйда так. Разве что где-то в мечтах, но в них он не оставлял след от помады на чужих губах.

— Мелочь.

— Что?

— Не надо.

— Что не надо?

Питер и сам знает ответ на этот вопрос, но сейчас впервые не хочет сбежать. Становится дико неловко вот так прижиматься. Нужно отойти на пару шагов, а лучше вовсе обогнуть стол и встать с другой стороны. Ему не скажут ничего хорошего. Еще ничего не услышал, но уже не страшно, скорее так, будто его поймали за чем-то постыдным, так он еще и пытается строить из себя дурачка, чтобы ситуацию проговорили заново, и все стало хуже. Хотя, казалось бы, куда. Ему так неловко, что нет сил поднять взгляд, лучше рассматривать столешницу.

— Сначала думал, что ты шутить так пытаешься. Теперь смотрю на твою мордашку, анализирую последние месяцы и понимаю, что я, по ходу, непробиваемо тупой.

Он еще и издевается. Хочется сказать: «Не то слово!», крикнуть: «Ничего себе, до тебя дошло!».

— Никаких шуток, Уэйд. Я уже готов перетащить тебя в спальню, спасибо, что прозрел до момента, как я бы начал стягивать с себя штаны.

Уэйд кривится, но не от его слов, скорее от грубого тона. Питер прикрывает глаза и отмечает про себя, что дышит достаточно ровно для сложившейся ситуации.

— Это пройдет, не волнуйся. Ты молод, вполне стандартное поведение.

— Пройдет?! — не выдерживает Питер и повышает голос до крика. — Стандартное поведение? Да я только о тебе и думаю, а ты зовешь Мелочью и не воспринимаешь всерьез! Ты всегда можешь почувствовать готовность собеседника хорошо провести вечер, сам хвалился, но не распознал ни одного моего движения навстречу!

Сколько бы они не спорили, голос никогда не повышают, а сейчас Питер теряет границы и срывается. Это больно, это унизительно, это невыносимо. Уэйд смотрит так тоскливо, будто ему не лучше, но этот взгляд скорее злит. Еще и жалость. Супер.

— Потому что ты не просто хороший вечер, — медленно отвечает Уэйд, словно подбирает слова. — Ты важен для меня, зову Мелочью, но ты не мелочь в моей жизни, твою мать! Я хочу о тебе заботиться, ты важный для меня человек, а не парень, которого я уложу в постель.

— Обо мне не нужно заботиться, как ты не видишь? — Питер заставляет себя понизить голос и снова подходит, чтобы не прятаться за столом. — Я могу заботиться о тебе.

Это безнадежно. Он наблюдает за тем, как Уэйд прикрывает глаза и устало вздыхает. Настолько все испортил, Питер. Похерил возможность быть рядом, но очевидно, что исход был бы такой же. Невозможно находится так близко и не предпринять хотя бы попытку.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — Уэйд спокоен, и это раздражает. Питер точно незрелый, эмоция за эмоцией, тогда как собеседник ни разу не повысил голос. Сопляк. Мелочь.

— А мне нет.

Он хоть и быстрый, но точно знает, что Уэйд в силах уклониться при желании. Но он не отклоняется. Так нельзя, но Питер касается губами его шершавых губ, выдыхает и с напором целует. Снова приходится привстать на цыпочки, чтобы обнять за шею и придвинуться ближе. Он отстраняется и не знает, что думать, ведь его и не обняли в ответ, но и не оттолкнули.

— Мелочь.

Он опять лезет с поцелуем, но оступается и скользит губами по подбородку, в то время как Уэйд придерживает его за талию и довольно ощутимо сжимает пальцы.

— Поцелуй меня, — Питер очень надеется, что это не звучит как мольба, но, когда получает ответ, готов плакать от радости. Его так крепко прижимают, позволяют вылизывать рот, что сдержать стон невозможно. Уэйд проводит языком по его нижней губе, и приходится отстраниться, чтобы вдохнуть хотя бы немного воздуха. Давно он не целовался так, чтобы забывать дышать.

От нацеленного на него взгляда мурашки идут по коже. Питер хочет две вещи: чтобы на него иногда смотрели с нежностью, а иногда именно так, словно он вызывает сильнейший голод.

Не сразу доходит, что его довольно грубо отодвигают, и Питер разжимает пальцы, не пытаясь удержаться. Он настойчивый грубый подросток, но, даже будучи влюбленным, хочется сохранить немного достоинства.

— Не надо, — повторяет Уэйд. Он тяжело дышит, а его глаза прикрыты.

— Ты этого хочешь.

— Не хочу.

— Тогда не смотри так, будто только твоя вытянутая рука отделяет нас от того, чтобы заняться сексом на этом столе.

Слова действуют словно пощечина: Уэйд толкает его сильнее, уже не грубо, но настойчиво, на мгновение зажмуривается, затем огибает Питера и уходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой входную дверь.

Это крах всего.

У него тоже нет никаких сил оставаться здесь в одиночестве. Он вообще не знает, где сейчас можно находиться, чтобы не закричать, не заплакать или не натворить глупостей.

Питер надевает костюм и несколько часов бездумно летает по Нью-Йорку на паутине, сначала довольно быстро и агрессивно, а под конец своего пути скорее расслабленно и неспешно.

Паучье чутье сигналит, и он моментально к нему прислушивается. За эти годы они настолько сработались, что нет никаких сомнений, что нужно повиноваться, а то, в свою очередь, всегда на его стороне и ни раз спасало жизнь.

Питер вытаскивает рабочих из-под обвала и некоторое время сидит на соседнем здании, наблюдая за работой скорой. Ему не то, чтобы не приходило в голову не только доставлять кому-то неприятности, но использовать способности для чьего-то блага, кроме своего собственного, казалось чем-то недопустимым. Словно сама мысль о том, что Питер Паркер может надеть свой костюм и спасать жизни — самая большая ошибка, которую он когда-либо совершал, и не может закончиться ничем хорошим. Что он снова подведет кого-нибудь.

Наверное, он на то и вырос, чтобы быть не только наемником, но и таким подобием супергероя. Точно не супергероем. Но ведь и не злодеем. Питер уверен, что есть подходящее слово, но не может вспомнить. Недолгая разминка, проверить пистолеты на поясе, и он готов к новому полету по городу. Патрулю. Это отличный способ скоротать остаток дня, ему нравится. А следом и ночи. Может, дальше и дальше.

Одна из покинутых ими ранее квартир до сих пор не сдана, что неудивительно. Сложно найти арендаторов, когда предыдущие жильцы покинули ее из-за перестрелки с агрессивно настроенными якудза. Зато комната, которую занимал Питер, пострадала меньше всего, поэтому провести здесь несколько ночей кажется неплохим решением. У него еще есть немного денег, их хватает на готовую еду из супермаркета, пару пачек сигарет и даже гель для душа. Со стыдом он думает о том, что плоховато берет заказы и как содержанка часто ест то, что покупает Уэйд. Вот кто работает много, что не то, чтобы прямо улучшает финансовое положение, хоть Питер у него больше денег на берет совсем. Перед выходом на улицу он тщательно отмывает лицо, не забыв стереть половину макияжа, как Мулан, чтобы позволить себе капельку грусти. Капельку в болото ебаного отчаяния.

Сам Уэйд звонит несколько раз прежде, чем принято решение избавиться от телефона, ведь известно, как отлично по нему можно отследить местоположение. Это у Питера талант ищейки из них двоих, поэтому время, отведенное на раздумья, закончится по его желанию.

В какой-то момент озлобленность и жалость к себе сменяет сожаление. Уэйд не виноват, что так получилось. Он сам сказал, что Питер для ему дорог, и крайне жестоко отобрать у него возможность быть его другом, а потом пропасть, не оставив записку и выкинув телефон. Они близкие друг другу люди, и так поступать нельзя. Как бы там все не сложилось, а нужно поговорить и по-человечески решить, что делать дальше. Питер не сможет больше жить с ним в одной квартире, но будет рад спустя некоторое время продолжить общение. Уэйд слишком для него, даже если останется несбыточной мечтой. Но это будет не скоро. Если учитывать, сколько времени эта влюбленность зрела в голове в настоящее чувство, избавиться от нее будет не так просто, если вообще возможно. Но чем-то заглушить необходимо, не хочется остаться без Уэйда в своей жизни совсем, хотя Питер старательно все портит, словно это его конечная цель.

А сейчас просто хочется объятий. Когда один человек крепко стискивает другого, желая быть ближе.

Он искренне надеялся, что Уэйд еще не спит, но, взглянув на часы, понимает, что потерял счет времени и залез через окно домой поздней ночью. Питер немного устал, хотя патруль прошел очень спокойно, правда, с вмешательством полиции. Забавно, что они не могли решить, кого задерживать, пока Питер не решил за них пригвоздил преступника к стене, после чего сбежал. Нет смысла перебарщивать, для многих достаточно пинка или угрозы пистолетом, чтобы они сами дошли до участка, оглядываясь со страхом. Но кого-то хочется отправить сразу на кладбище, минуя перевалочный пункт за решеткой. И Питер достаточно об этом думал, чтобы установить для себя некоторые правила, и выходит неплохо. Можно совмещать с заказами и радоваться жизни.

Радоваться. Как же.

Гель для душа слишком пахнет свежестью, но он уже привык, хоть и колебался в супермаркете, не выбрать ли чего самому. Неужели ему правда нужно повзрослеть и перестать быть таскающимся за опасным наемником ребенком, что даже не знает, какой гель для душа ему нравится? Нерадостные мысли лучше всего подходят для душа посреди ночи и осмотра тела на предмет синяков.

Гель для душа не идет из головы. Он почти раздраженно трясет головой и недостаточно старательно сушит волосы полотенцем.

Уэйд спит. Питер доходит до двери в его комнату и прислушивается к мерному дыханию. Он умеет приходить домой бесшумно, в отличие от некоторых, и не тревожить их сон.

Нужно идти спать, а не стоять, упершись лбом в ветхое дерево. Но что-то подсказывает, что он просто пролежит до утра, снова прокручивая в голове их возможный разговор, где сначала хочет высказаться. Сонливости нет места, и точно не появится.

Может, цитрусовый? Ему нравится запах лимона и апельсина. Или что-нибудь цветочное. Он с усмешкой думает о том, как Уэйд отреагирует на непривычные ему гели.

Не уходит, так и продолжает борьбу своего лба и двери. Это эгоистично, но поговорить необходимо сейчас: до утра он изведет себя настолько, что может снова свалить в окно. Ему семнадцать, это нормальная реакция на проблемы. Уэйд же волновался, и будет рад узнать, что Питер вернулся.

Наверное. Очень бы этого хотелось.

Это неожиданно, но петли не скрипят. Иногда кажется, что он единственный в этом мире человек, что может бесшумно подкрасться к Дэдпулу и остаться в живых. Поначалу было нелегко. Питера спасала только быстрая реакция, и со временем пришлось научиться перемещаться громче, чтобы не стать жертвой инстинктов своего соседа.

Уэйд спит прямо в одежде, вытащив подушку из-под покрывала. Хорошо, что соизволил снять ботинки, иногда он не особо запаривается, особенно, если приходит после своей «смертельной амнезии». Питер несколько раз находил его в своей постели и, когда бы младше, шел досыпать в кровать Уэйда, а после очень возмущался, так как стиркой простыней потом приходилось заниматься самому. Повзрослев он просто садился на корточки и некоторое время наблюдал за спящим. То же самое он делает и сейчас, прижавшись щекой к покрывалу. Словно щенок. От этой мысли даже морщиться не хочется, и так слишком много негативных эмоций он испытал за последние дни.

Питер толкает Уэйда в плечо и быстро присаживается, если тот проснется и включит паранойю.

— Мелочь?

Питер поднимает голову и тяжело сглатывает, настолько Уэйд выглядит взволнованным. Дверь остается приоткрытой, поэтому света из гостиной достаточно, чтобы они могли видеть выражения лиц друг друга. Остается только надеяться, что его вид не слишком жалобный.

— Прости, — шепчет Уэйд.

— Не за что извиняться, это ты прости. Я не должен был уходить.

— Я тоже.

Питер снова кладет подбородок на покрывало и прикрывает глаза, когда его треплют по волосам. Уэйд всегда делает это неаккуратно, но ему все равно нравится.

Питер залазит на кровать и ложится боком, оставаясь на значительном расстоянии. Ему не хочется усложнять все еще больше, чем есть, но поговорить вот так, лежа друг напротив друга — маленькая прихоть, которую он себе позволит. Уэйд не двигается, но взгляд его все еще грустный. Снова возвращается чувство вины: сбежал на несколько дней и никак не дал понять, вернется ли, жив ли, что планирует делать. Получается, лишил Уэйда не только выбора относительно их дальнейшей дружбы, но и возможности сменить жилье. Тот бы наверняка ждал, независимо от того, как сложились обстоятельства.

— Я не хотел. Само получилось, — все еще шепчет Питер.

— Что именно?

— Влюбиться в тебя.

Наверное, это звучит очень наивно, но Уэйд не кривит губы и не издевается, похоже, его чуткость сегодня направлена на Питера. Взгляд все еще тоскливый. Не такой хочется видеть после признания, но он ни на что и не рассчитывает с самого начала. Хоть и неприятно, но настолько ожидаемо, что даже не хочется прикрыть глаза и позволить себе снова начать себя жалеть.

— Мне жаль, — просто отвечает Уэйд.

Отлично, просто супер.

— А мне нет, — огрызаться сейчас правильная стратегия. Лучше злость, чем эта выжигающая изнутри грусть. Как он смеет так говорить? Жаль ему. Словно от него что-то зависело. «Да, Уэйд, тебе бы стоило быть менее охеренным, не заботиться обо мне и не быть таким непрошибаемым горячим ублюдком!».

Таким чутким и веселым, настоящим героем для Питера, хоть и с катанами за спиной. Так получилось, и ему ни капли не жаль. В Уэйда невозможно не влюбиться, особенно, когда проводишь годы рядом с ним, узнавая все лучше и лучше.

— А мне жаль, что я для тебя «Мелочь»! Стань я «Питером», все бы, возможно, сложилось иначе.

— В моей голове ты все еще смотришь обучающие видео, чтобы справиться с газовой плитой, и не можешь дотянуться до верхних полок, из-за чего лазишь по стенам, — отвечает Уэйд и прикрывает глаза, не сдерживает улыбку. — Для меня ты такой, Питер, и я не хочу другого. Вырос, конечно.

Больно.

— Но я и так сломал тебе жизнь, постарался на славу, — продолжает Уэйд. — Не хочу сделать еще хуже, ни за что.

Питер возмущенно садится. Что за бред? Что за паршивая отговорка, будто пытаешься отшить непривлекательного для тебя человека в баре? Хуже, чем «Я сейчас не готов к чему-то серьезному». Слишком много эмоций с того момента, как Питер вернулся домой, и все негативные. Постоянно захлестывающие грусть, злость, почти отчаяние.

— Еще хуже, твою мать?! Еще?! Поверь, мудак, хуже я себе уже не сделаю, я тут месяцами наблюдаю, как ты трахаешься с кем попало, а для меня тактильного контакта остается только на подзатыльники! Представляешь, что я пережил?!

Уэйд тоже садится и грубо его перебивает:

— Твои предъявы возмутительны, я не знал, черт побери, что делаю тебе больно. Даже не смей здесь ныть и пытаться убедить меня, что пора начать тебя жалеть. Я, блять, испытываю чувство вины уже за огромное количество вещей, в которые тебя втянул, но за то, что ты страдал, точно не буду. Здесь я не могу ничего сделать! Ты действительно «Мелочь», тебе до нормального обращения расти и расти!

Питер рычит и кидается вперед, но Уэйд довольно ловко перебрасывает его через себя, скидывая на пол. Еще прыжок, и они уже пытаются зафиксировать друг друга, не нанося ударов. Хочется разорвать на кусочки, чтобы не смел насмехаться, не смел говорить такое, не смел топтать то, чего не понимает.

— Ненавижу! — кричит Питер и скидывает Уэйда, заломавшего ему руку, на пол. — Ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Тот и не думает оставаться лежать, мгновенно подскакивает и снова уходит от захвата. Питер знает, что хорош, столько тренировался, столько учился, а не может даже как следует вцепиться в Уэйда, тот хоть и не играючи вовсе, но уклоняется, блокирует любые попытки. Такими темпами ярость приведет к тому, что один из них атакует, это неизбежно. Слишком озлобленные, слишком привыкшие все решать силой.

Питер не хочет его бить. Никогда не хотел причинить вред, даже когда они дрались из-за выбора комнат в новых квартирах, когда он был младше. Уэйд, конечно, всегда побеждал, пару раз прикладывая его башкой обо что-нибудь мягкое, вроде дивана или кресла, но часто потом уступал, говоря, что это в награду за успехи. Это сложно назвать триумфом, особенно, когда тебя только что отлупили, но жить в таких комнатах становилось приятнее.

Никакой паутины. Никакой грубой силы. Больше не хочется этих уворачиваний и попыток зафиксировать. Обманный маневр, который редко срабатывает, но дается Питеру легко из-за природной гибкости, и он прижимает Уэйда к полу, сев сверху. Он быстро наклоняется и прижимается губами к его губам, сжав лицо в ладонях. Поцелуй скорее напоминает отчаянный крик, но его не пытаются оттолкнуть или снова ударить, и если через час он уже будет со шмотьем на другом конце города, потому что здесь оставаться сил больше нет, то сейчас урвет частичку счастья. Вряд ли будет больнее, чем уже есть. Питер отстраняется и рвано дышит, замечая, что не ему одному не хватает воздуха. Снова нагибается, но Уэйд прикрывает его рот ладонью и смотрит хмуро. Но ничего не говорит. Питер прогибается в пояснице, прижимаясь ближе, и слегка поводит бедрами, потираясь о его пах. Взгляд при этом не отводит. Хоть Уэйд и не меняется в лице, ладонь сжимает чуть сильнее, вдавливая пальцы в щеку. Не встречая сопротивления, Питер нагибается еще ниже, отчего они прижимаются друг к другу лбами и их губы от соприкосновения отделяет только ладонь, которая, похоже, скоро сломает ему челюсть. Питер уже откровенно трется всем телом, чем даже вздоха не может вызвать, но теряет берега, настолько пристально и жестко на него смотрят. Он шевелит губами, немного втягивая кожу ладони в рот, что сложно, учитывая обстоятельства. Это победа, черт побери, победа, давай же, Уэйд, ты все время делаешь то, о чем потом стоит жалеть, сейчас этого не произойдет. А сам Питер, похоже, и правда обнаглевший подросток, что не будет испытывать стыда, почти принуждая того, в кого влюблен, сдаться похоти.

Он прикрывает глаза, делает еще одно движение бедрами, особенно сильно прогнувшись, и протяжно стонет, хотя ребро ладони почти закрывает ему ноздри, оставляя все меньше шансов продолжить дышать.

Он никогда не задумывался о том, насколько хорошо умеет стонать, но, похоже, делает это очень неплохо. Когда Уэйд убирает ладонь, Питер даже сказать ничего не успевает, настолько быстро его переворачивают и подминают под себя, перехватив оба запястья и с силой прижав их к полу. Есть возможность вырваться, ведь на его стороне суперсила, но он и не подумает этого сделать. Его яростно целуют, сминая губы, и это лучшее ощущение на свете, словно теперь уже точно произойдет хотя бы один из тех пунктов, что он желает. В семнадцать лет, лучше получить секс, чем не получить ничего, даже если после этого опять придется вернуться к плану со шмотками на другом конце города. Их общее будущее разрушено, и то, что уже неминуемо произойдет, скорее шанс, чем точка. Даже если точка, он пожалеет о ней позже, корить себя за ошибки уже вошло в привычку. Уж сейчас он приложит максимум усилий, чтобы Уэйд помышлять не мог о побеге.

Его хватают за подбородок и заставляют запрокинуть голову, после чего шею покрывают почти нежными поцелуями, лишь иногда ощутимо прикусывая кожу. Питер вскидывает бедра, практически удерживая свой вес на лопатках, чтобы прижаться ближе. Футболка из-за такой неудобной позы съезжает, и Уэйд тут же отпускает его подбородок, поглаживая оголившиеся живот и бока. Он нежен и груб одновременно, и от этого контраста Питер возбуждается так сильно, что боится позорно кончить в штаны лишь от того, как руки уже до онемения прижаты к полу, в то же время Уэйд вылизывает его рот, чуть ощутимо кружа пальцами вокруг пупка. Он придавливает Питера, чтобы вжаться в пах коленом и раздвинуть ноги, тем самым снова укладывая на пол, больше не испытывая возможности позвоночника на изгиб. Новый стон, колено давит чуть сильнее, и Питер чувствует, горячее дыхание на своей шее. Уэйд замирает буквально на мгновение, а затем опускается ниже и целует ключицы. Еще немного, и ладони будет не спасти, они отомрут от невозможности крови циркулировать. Но основная причина того, почему Питер выкручивается из захвата — это желание активно участвовать в процессе. Его отпускают с явной неохотой. Когда Уэйд пытается немного отстраниться, Питер давит ему на грудь, чтобы тот сел, и забирается на колени, нависая сверху и тут же целуя. Ему не особо разрешают перехватить инициативу, но как же безумно Питер любит поцелуи, и эти — лучшие, когда рот так вылизывают, что тут никакой крем для губ не поможет. Неужели так вообще возможно? Ни с кем другим ничего подобного не чувствовалось, хотя он всегда много внимания уделяет поцелуям.

Пара движений бедрами взад-вперед, и Уэйд тянет к себе, чтобы Питер раздвинул ноги и сел ниже. Он повторяет движение, и лишь одна имитация наконец-то радует слух возбужденным рычанием. Цепляться пальцами за затылок Уэйда даже немного страшно, такое ощущение, что они сейчас сломают друг другу носы в этой битве за доминирование в поцелуе.

Не жалко сдаваться, когда наконец-то ощущается прикосновение к члену. Питера удерживают за бедро, одновременно с этим уже лаская, хоть и в не слишком быстром темпе. Остается только надеяться, что стоны не слишком похожи на хныканье, но он перестает целоваться и прижимается лбом к плечу Уэйда, не в силах себя контролировать, и вскидывая бедра. Ритм становится все быстрее, и Питеру почти больно от того, как его зубами придерживают за кожу шеи, словно он способен сейчас вырваться или хотя бы допустить мысль об этом.

Питер всхлипывает, не в силах больше стонать. Уэйд расцепляет зубы и, не сбавляя темп, шепчет, задевая носом ухо:

— Давай, Питер, давай. Разве ты не этого хотел, Питер?

Звучание имени словно удар под дых и самый нежный из поцелуев, что возможно получить. Это и так слишком много для него, а в сочетании с грубоватой ладонью, что ласкает так быстро, но аккуратно, результат не заставляет себя ждать.

— Блять.

Он и не знал, что от оргазма могут так поджаться пальцы на ногах, что их почти больно расслабить. Однако, безмятежность быстро сходит на нет. Рука в штанах ощущается не то, чтобы дискомфортно, но немного смущает. Питер поднимает подбородок и смотрит Уэйду в глаза. Это охеренно.

Словно голодный хищник ждет разрешения, молча вопрошает. Даже когда знает, что это в его руках, что его хотят, что он может это получить любыми способами, от простого «выеби уже меня» до взятия силой. Немного некомфортно ощущается намокшее от спермы белье, но вот это краткое ощущение власти, что его мнение в данном случае важно — опьяняет. Не хочется проверять, позволят ли ему сейчас подняться и уйти, когда Уэйд так ощутимо возбужден. Питер тянется за поцелуем, не таким страстным, как до этого, скорее нежным. Хочется вложить в касание губами все то, что словами сейчас передать не получится. Продолжая держаться за плечи Уэйда, он падает назад, утягивая его за собой, чтобы оказаться снова лежащим на полу. Молчание. Только тяжелое дыхание и тихие стоны. Они непродолжительное время целуются, и снова приходиться расстаться с полом, когда ему на смену приходит кровать.

Питер не рассчитывал сегодня в ней оказаться полуобнаженным, когда футболка немного порвана и отброшена в сторону. Этого не было в плане, хотелось поговорить, объясниться, но Питер не разочарован, что этого не случилось. Слов почти нет, только короткое: «приподнимись». Не особо получается обсуждать что-то, когда рот всегда занят поцелуями: губы, скулы, шея, ключицы. Еще немного нужен для вздохов, стонов и неразборчивого мычания.

Питер стаскивает с себя штаны, но от белья самостоятельно избавиться не успевает. Не так уже много надо в его возрасте, чтобы снова возбудиться, хотя кончил совсем недавно. Внезапно становится неловко, когда раздевается Уэйд, которого Питер уже видел его обнаженным, у того ни стыда, ни совести, ничего не смущает. Да и условия жизни, когда вы вечно в бегах и ищите, где затаиться, бывают самые разные. Но отвести взгляд невозможно, и пробегает незваная мысль, что есть у него фетиш на высоких мускулистых мужиков. И это ни капли не совпадает с тем, кого он предпочитал до этого.

Раздражает, насколько Уэйд сдержан и нетороплив: гладит его живот и медленно растягивает, нашептывая на ухо какие-то успокаивающие пошлости. Сложно сдержать улыбку. Питер прикрывает глаза и снова выгибается, сдерживаясь и не прося быть быстрее. Уэйду хочется так, ему так нравится, он знает. Есть уверенность, что сейчас уже точно никто из них не остановится, но все равно страшно сбить настрой.

— У тебя на лице написано, что ты слишком много думаешь.

Эта скотина издевается. Питер хочет возмутиться, но Уэйд добавляет второй палец, и слова прерываются шипением.

— Питер, что ты хочешь сказать?

Третий палец ощущается почти болезненно, он не успевает привыкнуть, но именно этого хочет: быстрый темп, страсть, а потом повторить, повторить, повторить. Чтобы нежность когда-нибудь случилась, но не сейчас.

— Не молчи.

Ненавистная усмешка. Но снова вместо слов он стонет Уэйду в губы, в ответ на что тот обводит их языком.

Когда пальцы исчезают, становится заметно, что смазка холодит, и это некомфортно, не хочется, чтобы его оставляли надолго.

— Ты столько пиздишь, сопляк, а сейчас тебя хватает только на то, чтобы развратно выгнуться и смотреть на меня таким голодным взглядом, словно я не тот парень, что дает тебе подзатыльники, а картошка фри.

Эти слова приводят в ярость. Неизвестно, что злит больше — «сопляк» или сравнение его взгляда с любовью к фастфуду. Он приподнимается и давит Уэйду на затылок, чтобы быть очень близко к его лицу и рычать куда-то в щеку, потому что до уха ему не дотянуться:

— Я тебя удавлю голыми руками, если сегодня не буду стонать громче твоих шлюх, ты понял меня, мудила? Пиздеть ты умеешь, я в курсе, но уж постарайся меня не разочаровать.

О, да, его слова возымели эффект: восхищение вперемешку со злобой. Ради такого стоит огрызаться.

Ему больно, и он благодарен, что Уэйд дает немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть, целуя щеки и неспешно лаская. Сейчас у Питера будет стоять, даже если случится ядерная война, и бомба упадет прямо на Нью-Йорк. Есть уверенность, что если его сейчас оставят — не раздумывая сломает Уэйду ребра, чтобы не лишить себя этого охранительного, хоть и дискомфортного пока ощущения. С каждым толчком становится все приятнее. Подаваться навстречу, цепляться, стонать, менять позы — как долгожданная награда за мучения и почти ангельское терпение. И кончать от одного жадного взгляда, каким его оглядывают, когда он снова падает на простыни после того, как поднят и оттрахан у стены. Казалось бы, его невозможно вымотать, но, похоже, Уэйд может заниматься сексом часами, что наконец-то дает ответ на вопрос, почему так настойчиво его обхаживают те, кто хоть раз побывал в их квартире и делал завтрак.

— На живот. Что же это, колени подгибаются?

Снова ублюдская усмешка, в то время, как руками Уэйд с явным удовольствием мнет его ягодицы.

— Ты охренел.

После нескольких толчков Питер подается назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди Уэйда и толкая его, чтобы сесть и оказаться сверху. Его берут на слабо, но он с завидным рвением доказывает, что еще не устал и хочет большего, когда насаживается, позволяя лишь придерживать себя за бока, а так делая все сам. Спина и шея мокрые от пота, но, похоже, Уэйда это не смущает: он лижет и покусывает солоноватую кожу, но долго находиться в бездействии не может и начинает помогать Питеру двигаться, почти грубо сжимая.

— Предлагаю тебе подрочить себе, потому что если я отпущу тебя, то точно выломаю эти чертовы косточки, гребаная ты порно-звезда.

Лучший комплимент, дождался своей порции романтики.

Питер без сил, и очень хочет проверить время, чтобы охренеть снова, но Уэйд затаскивает его на себя, наскоро утерев его же рваной футболкой живот, и говорит, явно не принимая возражений:

— Спать, Мелочь.

Не нужно просить дважды.

Несмотря на дикую усталость, спит Уэйд беспокойно, время от времени просыпается и прижимает Питера к себе, если отвернулся от него во сне. Лежат они на не особо чистых простынях, да и самим бы стоило сходить помыться перед тем, как вырубиться. Но, когда Уэйд в очередной раз кончил, Питер не смог подняться без его помощи, настолько тряслись ноги. Произвести впечатление явно удалось, да и сам он устал так, что мысль о душе промелькнула и так же быстро исчезла, уступив место хоть и тщательному, но очищению лишь футболкой. И он не может сдержать горькую усмешку, когда вспоминает, насколько сильно ему это впечатление хотелось произвести, завидное рвение и плюс сто баллов к самолюбию. И такое внутреннее довольство, что Питеру было не просто приятно, а охренительно, как и самому Уэйду от его громких стонов. Соседи, наверное, очень рады за них. Не секрет, что он выкладывается на полную, когда дело касается секса: бешеное либидо и желание все сделать хорошо отлично работают в паре. Но одежду он раньше не рвал, это точно. Это не круто, когда любовнику еще домой идти, а Уэйд заботлив, насколько позволяет ситуация. В данном случае она дала разрешение испортить саркастическую надпись на мятой футболке, и об этом не сожалеть. К чему переживания по куску ткани, когда есть то, что он переспал с Питером. Это слово подходит не особо. Скорее трахал с удовольствием, будто старшеклассник дорвался, когда родители наконец-то уехали на выходные. Старшеклассник, господь. Питер. Блять. Он больше не скажет, что сожалеет, это может ранить, в этом сомнений нет. Какого бы там чувства не было относительно сложившейся ситуации, обидеть Питера он не посмеет. Мерзко думать. Всем им когда-то было тринадцать, но все равно ощущение странное.

А еще не совсем понятно, как поступить теперь. Питер влюблен в него. Уэйд и правда глуп, раз не заметил этого раньше, ведь сигналов было достаточно. Не воспринимал своего всерьез, раз проигнорировал все намеки.

Привычный план, когда тот человек, что пришел в его дом и должен покинуть его до вечера, здесь не совсем уместен. Эта ситуация кардинально отличается от обыденного формата. Когда он позволил себя поцеловать, уже снова брал ответственность, может, не до конца осознавая. И точно не планирует теперь от нее отказываться. Не так много времени, чтобы все обдумать, всего лишь несколько часов, пока Питер спит. Сомнения, желания и неуверенность давят изнутри. Редко Уэйд думает о том, что необходимо поступить правильно, и сейчас другого варианта не приемлет. Но сейчас не хочется притворства, не хочется врать, что менять привычный жизненный уклад приятно. Приятно все, кроме последствий. И жизнь научила, что от них нет смысла прятаться.

Питер шевелится и весь вытягивается, даже во сне разминая мышцы. Прижать покрепче и заботиться. По крайней мере, пока.

— Завтрак?

— Ты не представляешь, как мне страшно сейчас, хочется блевануть как в детстве.

— Да, Мелочь, это именно то, что я хотел услышать, проснувшись с парнем в одной кровати и разделив с ним утренний поцелуй, который хорош, даже несмотря на несвежее дыхание.

Питер неуверенно улыбается и прячет смущенный взгляд, будто это не он еле прикрыт одеялом и демонстрирует засосы, по поводу которых Уэйда совесть мучать не будет.

— Потому что мой опыт «завтраков» говорит, что после этого я пойду отсюда.

Уэйд предполагал, что такой разговор состоится сразу же, еще до того, как они прикроют наготу.

— Ты глупый, Мелочь. Мы живем вместе. Вали в душ. И клянусь, выйдешь — буду здесь, готовить завтрак, а ты будешь хорошим парнем и не станешь морщиться, когда что-то окажется горелым.

От этой неуверенной улыбки становится тепло внутри. Притянуть Питера к себе и быстро поцеловать в висок, чтобы хоть немного расслабился. Он сам настолько запутался, что испытывает необходимость полежать еще пару дней, все обдумывая. Хотел или нет? Хочет ли сейчас? Будто да. Будто вынужден. Не может понять. В такой прострации, что не сжигает тосты.

Похоже, Питер решает сменить тактику. От того дерзкого парня, что льнет к нему, кричит и смотрит с яростной решительностью почти ничего не осталось: сейчас он сидит, поджав под себя ноги, настороженно смотрит на Уэйда, но улыбается, когда его снова целуют, только теперь в щеку.

Не хочется разговаривать. Пока сложно подобрать слова, хоть и принято решение, что это не должно закончиться как обычно. С Питером и не хочется такой развязки, но какой хочется — вопрос. Сложно. Настолько хорошо было ночью и так приятно завтракать сейчас, что сложно жалеть о таком исходе. Было бы, конечно, спокойнее, оставайся все по-старому, но в том, что происходит, есть неуловимо приятное предвкушение чего-то хорошего.

Они оба аморальные ублюдки. Один добился своего почти вынудив… э, нет. Вынудив трахнуть себя, ага, конечно. Не послушал Уэйда и не стал считаться с его желаниями, так лучше. А сам Уэйд сейчас сидит напротив него на кухне и залипает на синяки на запястьях, обдумывая, как ему в этот раз справиться с проблемой по имени «Питер». Он любит его, ясное дело, если бы нет — выкинул бы из своей жизни куда раньше, в нем не так много благородства, чтобы ехать на его тяге годами. Но это не та любовь, которую от него ожидают. Забота, симпатия, а теперь еще и влечение. Уэйд не создан для общепринятого понятия любви и отношений. Худший пример семейных ценностей и супружеской верности. Хочется оберегать, заниматься сексом. Хочется отодвинуть подальше и сделать вид, что не существовало этой Мелочи никогда. Возможно, несколько выстрелов в голову, смена жилья, либо даже города — и не будет Питера Паркера, память избирательна, может его и не вернуть.

Но от самой мысли, что тот исчезнет не только из его жизни, но и из воспоминаний, к горлу подступает тошнота. И зачем себя обманывать, этого не случится.

— Будешь доедать? — робко спрашивает Питер.

— Нет, ненавижу по правилам приготовленную еду, только горелое уродство.

Питер хмыкает и стягивает с тарелки тост. А раньше он бы не упустил возможность подколоть, что это Уэйд горелое уродство. Вот и первые неприятные перемены.

Нельзя остаться равнодушным, когда Питер залазит к нему на колени и обнимает за шею. Его улыбка неуверенная, все еще дерзкая, но ближе все же к счастливой. Неприятно скребется ощущение, что Уэйд обманщик, самозванец, что прижимает к себе того, кто ждет от него недвусмысленных действий и чувств. Похоже, эгоизм у них тут воздушно-капельным. Или теперь можно про передачу половым путем? Лыбится, уродец, почти мурлычет, целуя его шрамированную кожу на щеках.

Уродец, как же. Слишком симпатичный юный парень, чтобы смотреть на него, Уэйда, с таким обожанием. Это не любовные подростковые сопли во взгляде, скорее собственническое чувство и желание. Очень возбуждающе.

Похоже, он самый мерзкий из всех обманщиков. Питер льнет к нему и несколько раз мстительно удаляет локтем под ребра.

— Отвали, паршивец! — стонет Уэйд.

У Питера довольно специфический флирт, и непонятно, с умилением смеяться или с раздражением осаживать. Когда как. Питера устраивают оба варианта, и если второй привычен, первый сначала обескураживает.

Они не умеют быть нежными, это понятно сразу. Точнее, могут, но не в привычном значении этого слова. Огрызаться, спорить из-за любой мелочи, часами не разговаривать друг с другом, занимаясь своими делами, даже если лежат на одном диване. Это неизменно, устоялось еще до того, как они переспали. Только теперь Уэйд вместо подзатыльника хватает Питера за подбородок и грубо целует, а тот, в свою очередь, прижимается, шепчет пошлости и довольный собой уходит, закуривая и показывая средний палец. Иногда ему даже позволяют уйти, и тогда уже можно нарваться на настоящую обиду. А на диване теперь не хотят сидеть без физического контакта: закинуть ноги, обнять со спины, положить голову на грудь. Но не изменять себе: молчать. Это важное умение, когда много времени проводишь бок о бок с другим человеком: необходимо отдыхать друг от друга и давать возможность заняться своими делами. Оказалось, это можно делать, когда к твоему боку прижимается вредный маленький ублюдок и хрустит кукурузными палочками. Отвратительно мило.

Уэйду хорошо. Но так нельзя. Неправильно быть с кем-то из-за временного комфорта и нежелания обидеть, особенно, когда дело касается самого близкого для него человека. Со скрипом приходится признать, что такую роль в его жизни занимает Питер, о чем тот никогда не узнает, точно не услышит от Уэйда. Обойдется.

Похоже, совесть Уэйду удалили вместе с миндалинами. Но они на месте. Значит, вместо.

Но это куда хуже возможной обиды, вот так наслаждаться обществом симпатичного парня, когда ты не готов к отношениям и ежедневно упиваешься ненавистью к себе. Похоть и непривычная забота вытесняют такие простые ежедневные наблюдения, как Питер купил себе бритву, которая едва ли ему нужна, смотрит видео про химические уравнения и все еще не дотягивается до некоторых верхних полок. Семнадцатилетний Мелочь, что любит целоваться и упрямо делает вид, что не измотан после секса так, что мечтает заснуть и согнать с лица эту довольную ухмылку.

Семнадцать. Питер. Знает с самого детства. Сопровождал его в круглосуточные супермаркеты, потому что самостоятельные перемещения ребенка по ночам вызывали слишком много вопросов и могли обернуться неприятностями. Нес на руках через пол города, когда тот неудачно сцепился с телохранителем их цели.

Целует, делает завтрак и наслаждается влюбленными жесткими взглядами, которые Питер бросает в его сторону.

— Мелочь, если попробуешь еще хоть раз ткнуть меня своими цыплячьими локтями, то я нажалуюсь в службу опеки, чтобы увезли тебя обратно в колонию для несовершеннолетних.

Вот опять. Оба смеются, а от собственной шутки скорее противно. Уэйд, ты тупой мудак. А у Питера отвратительный вкус на мужчин.

— Блять, блять!

Каждый раз одно и то же, эти сраные мучения.

— Прекрати это, Уэйд!

Невыносимо.

Питер ждет, радуется, когда Уэйд возвращается с заказа домой, но стоит подойти к нему и поцеловать, позволив сходить в душ и не пробравшись следом, как все повторяется.

Его не принимают. И так происходит уже не в первый раз. Уэйд находит дорогу домой, приходит, улыбается, но как только Питер подходит ближе, стоит им столкнуться взглядами, либо дойти до поцелуя, как начинается:

— Блять, поверить не могу, какого хера.

Это пройдет буквально через пару минут, когда в голове этого психа все соберется воедино. Дебильный пазл, в который приходится каждый раз добавлять недостающие части, которые доставляют мучения им обоим.

Уэйд часто вспоминает Питера до того, как возвращается домой, если в порядке его телефон, открыв дверь восстанавливает часть воспоминаний и выглядит довольным жизнью. Но стоит ему дойти до той части, где они переспали и продолжают это делать — становится понятно, насколько он внутренне не готов и не может это принять.

— Прекрати, мать твою! Тебе тяжело, да? Надо же, мы трахаемся!

Уэйд скрипит зубами и отворачивается, стремительно двигаясь к холодильнику. Похоже, процесс еще идет, поскольку гнев на его лице сменяется грустью.

Питер раздраженно закуривает, хотя только что закинул бычок в раковину, перед самым приходом одного ублюдка. Но после первой затяжки его снова прорывает:

— Что? Я, в отличие от тебя, не могу вот так все выкинуть, помню каждый гребаный раз, когда тебе простреливают башку, и ты ненавидишь себя за то, что происходит.

Снова нет ответа, хотя бутылка виски лучше слов. Невыносимо больно, как бы он не любил, как бы не нуждался, как бы не желал быть рядом — неизвестно, на сколько еще его хватит.

— Прости, Мелочь.

— Зови Питером.

— Прости.

За что на этот раз? Сначала извиняется, что это происходит, потом, что не отдалился вовремя, а дальше, что наговорил лишнего и лезет с объятиями и поцелуями. Хочется сразу последнюю часть, чтобы идти встречать с радостью, а не с опаской.

— Я не Мелочь, в этом все дело.

Вырвать из рук бутылку не составляет труда, да и сопротивления особого нет. Питер пропихивает недокуренную сигарету в горлышко, хотя там еще остался виски.

— Ты сам не видишь смысла врать мне, что это пройдет или всего лишь выверт твоих долбаных мозгов. Потому что меня ты узнаешь, находишь дом, но ни разу не смог вспомнить другого. И когда до тебя доходит — вот такая, мать твою, реакция. Ни смеха, ни радости, ни смущенной улыбки.

Уэйд продолжает молчать, но не выглядит виноватым, больше уставшим. Сам Питер измотан не меньше, но ему нужно выговориться.

— Ты всегда срываешься, злишься, отрицаешь и замыкаешься в своих страданиях. А потом ты наконец-то замечаешь, что я стою рядом и наблюдаю за всем этим дерьмом, и ведешь себя как прежде. Ты — мудила.

Он не знает, как выясняют отношения подростки, но очень надеется, что Уэйд сейчас не думает о том, что ввязался в спор не его возрастной категории.

— И это, блять, не все, хотя, казалось бы, что может быть хуже, чем своим видом вызывать у человека желание напиться. Все жду, когда ты придешь сюда не один, потому что вообще не вспомнишь, что я существую.

— Такого не произойдет, Мелочь, я не забываю тебя, ты возвращаешься в мою голову довольно быстро, просто не всегда целиком.

— Тогда запомни уж этот разговор, чтобы, когда я приду домой и буду третьим лишним на завтраке, смог сказать: «Я же говорил».

— Твою мать! Это ты даже не пытаешься меня понять, — Уэйд перебивает его, и видно, что он еле сдерживается, чтобы не перейти на крик. — Ревнивый эгоистичный паршивец, вот ты кто. Иногда я прихожу сюда, думая, что тебе четырнадцать лет, а последним воспоминанием может быть то, как ты обматерил соседа, и мне пришлось идти разбираться. Будто директор в школу вызвал. Представляешь?

Питер поджимает губы. Он может лишь догадываться, какого это, но легче не становится.

— Тут я захожу, и разом наваливается то, что я тебе вчера отсасывал вот на этом диване, а мозг еще не может переключиться так быстро. Хоть немного снисхождения, Мелочь.

— Я не Мелочь.

Взгляд Уэйда смягчается. Хочется отстраниться и не позволить себя обнимать, но Питер подается вперед и прячется от этого поганого мира, прикрыв глаза и уткнувшись лбом в покрытое шрамами плечо.

— Я устал. Не дрожи, Мелочь. Не от тебя, не от жизни. Физически устал. Прости. Пошли спать.

Простыни холодные, и Питер жмется ближе, когда Уэйд крепко обнимает его поперек груди и дышит в затылок. На сегодня его хватит. На следующий раз тоже. А дальше даже загадывать не хочется. Здесь тепло, и это единственное, о чем он думает, засыпая. Главное, не слишком много думать, когда проснется.

Странно, но Уэйд совсем не скучает по тем «гостям». Хотя это были не на последнем месте из череды тревог относительно смены их с Питером статуса отношений.

Что нужно?

Секс. О, да.

Приятные эмоции? Есть, безусловно.

Теплота совместного утра? Бывает. Именно после пробуждения Питер ласковый, к обеду снова превращаясь в злобного маленького ублюдка.

Плюс обед. Плюс вечер. Плюс выходные. Плюс заказы.

Сплошные плюсы. Будто сразу заполнились все те пробелы, где и случайные связи, и сам Питер, только в ином смысле. Слово «удобство» подходит больше, чем остальные, но он определенно получает удовольствие, и не видит смысла скрывать свои теплые чувства относительно происходящего. Странное ощущение, что не просто удобно, а почти нужно. Даже когда раньше ввязывался в отношения, не покидала мысль, что лишиться этого будет не страшно. А здесь страшно. Настолько страшно, что до сих пор не оставляют сомнения, а стоило ли перейти от дружбы к этому. Этому?

Нельзя принудить. Он никогда не думал о Питере в таком ключе, но стоило подумать, и теперь невозможно остановиться.

Он улыбается, вспоминая их недавний разговор:

— Почему одна дверь, Уэйд?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что дверь одна. Ты слишком туп, чтобы понять смысл этой фразы?

— Надоело искать апартаменты с двумя спальнями, — Уэйд смеется и щелкает Питера по носу.

— Вот это нихера себе.

Приятно было смотреть на его удивленное лицо. И то, как Питер с недоверием ходил по квартире, будто пытался найти тайную комнату или дверь в Нарнию. Уэйд почти сдержался, чтобы не насмехаться.

— Если еще хоть раз при повороте попытаешься забрать у меня одеяло, проснешься не от утреннего минета, а от необходимости ходить по квартире и искать свой отделенный от тела хер, — рычит Питер, выдергивая его из воспоминаний.

Романтично.

— Мне нравится идея минет. Зачем ждать утра?

— Потому что я хочу спа… Уэйд, ты куда, не спускайся… ох, боже.

Если это люди называют отношениями, то выглядит неплохо. Или даже хорошо.

Это невыносимо. Все хорошее, все прекрасное и теплое растворяется в бесконечных скандалах. Питер ведет себя как ревнивая истеричная женушка: все время напряжен, подозрителен, словно ожидает, что в любой момент все закончится.

Нельзя из-за этого так трястись. В любых отношениях может быть неприятный исход, но Питер иногда замирает со страхом, когда ситуация хотя бы немного перевешивает в сторону плохого.

— Тебе что, нужен только секс? — злобно шипит Питер. — Мы за последнюю неделю трахались семь раз. А знаешь, сколько говорили? Один, когда ты пришел никакой и попросил меня принести воды. Если я — забота, просто удобная подстилка, то иди на хер, Уэйд!

Болит голова, и высокий голос маленького ублюдка не то, что причиняет дискомфорт, а вкручивает шурупы в его и без того несчастный мозг.

— Мелочь, разве похоже, что я увлечен только сексом?

Питер складывает руки на груди. Меньше всего сейчас хочется говорить, но Уэйд делает над собой усилие, отпивает воды и продолжает, прикрыв глаза:

— Безусловно, секс важен и охренительный, даже не пробуй следом из-за этого разгундеться. Ты упорно игнорируешь тот факт, что у нас просто не совпали графики заказов и твоих ночных полетов в трико. Мелочь, стоит тебе заявиться на порог, как ты уже лезешь на меня, расстегивая штаны. Что-то не заметил рвения поболтать. Потрахаться, пожрать и завалиться спать. Ох, дорогой, это вся романтика, которую я заслужил?

Похоже, Питеру нечего предъявить, но признать свою неправоту он тоже не может. Эти навязчивые мысли, что все плохо, доходят до точки кипения, когда Уэйд приходит с очередной амнезией. В свое оправдание можно сказать, что Уэйд начал реагировать мягче, а иногда так хорошо сдерживается, что они не ругаются, а просто молча таскаются по квартире в унынии.

Питер ложится на кровать и прижимается к боку. Даже несмотря на похмелье, обнять его хочется крепко. Может, Уэйд бы и не пошел в бар, но почему бы и не скоротать одинокий вечер. Питер, на самом деле, очень адекватный, никогда не требует сидеть рядом с собой, держась за руки. Но стоит ему прийти, когда Уэйд спит, он накручивает себя так, что к моменту его пробуждения уже на грани нервного срыва. Несложно догадаться, чего он со страхом ждет, но постоянно испытывать чувство вины тоже надоело.

Питер не то, чтобы прямо скандальный, но если накатит, то с силой урагана. Это не истерики, не битая посуда, даже не то, чтобы крики. Это обида и бессилие, рык, что болезненно отдается в груди. Слишком много в Питере страхов, чтобы пытаться жить настоящим без «если».

Уэйд чувствует несколько несильных тычков в бок, словно агрессия требует выхода, но не доходит до того уровня, когда стоит начать драться.

— Ты мудила, Уэйд, — однако, тычки прекращаются.

Становится понятно, что дело не только в том, что он знает Питера с сопливого возраста, а правило не связываться с малолетками — это всегда заканчивается скандалами и разборками, максимализм из всех щелей. Хотя изначально эти щели интересуют с другой целью.

Он притягивает Питера к себе, зарывается носом в макушку и целует несколько раз, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот расслабиться. Иногда он задумывается, а не плачет ли Питер в его отсутствие. Вряд ли, скорее точно нет. Не позволяет он себе это с тех пор, как стал прицепом Уэйда. Но это вовсе не значит, что поводов не бывает.

Теперь его очередь тыкать Питера, и получается даже выбить смех. Суперспособности бессильны перед щекоткой.

— Я понимаю, как это тяжело для тебя, мне очень жаль, ведь ты мне безумно дорог.

Кажется, сегодня будет немного нежности: Питер фыркает, явно смущенный его словами. Затем сдвигается, чтобы положить голову ему на грудь и закинуть ногу, опасно разместив колено около паха. Маленький ублюдок упорно пытается выставить себя хозяином положения, и не жаль иногда ему подыграть. Потому что на самом деле он не представляет, насколько имеет большое влияние на Уэйда.

— Я передумал, не хочу больше разговаривать. Приводи себя в порядок, от тебя несет хорошим вечером в компании алкоголя. Как ты там говорил? Даю тебе немного времени, а потом начну стягивать с себя штаны.

Кажется, страдание с похмельем в постели пройдет не совсем по плану. Нужно осадить Питера и отправить за таблетками от головы и завтраком, в штанах тот пойдет или нет — без разницы.

Уэйд вспоминает обо всем только по взгляду, когда Питер подходит ближе и смотрит настороженно. Не удается сдержать рваный вздох и легкую дрожь.

— Мелочь…

Питер резко отворачивается и уходит, и Уэйд даже тянет руку, чтобы удержать его, но не слишком быстро, не рассчитывая это сделать. Очень тяжело. Больно, разрывает изнутри, и в голове бунт от воспоминаний, что роятся там, смешиваясь и выстраиваясь после пробитого черепа, и в груди саднит так, словно не за горами защемление всех нервов.

Уэйд прислоняется спиной к стене и несильно ударяется о нее затылком, собираясь с силами, с мыслями, чтобы разуться и пойти к Питеру, утешить его, справиться с отвращением к себе.

— Блять, — шипение сквозь зубы.

Замерев в дверном проеме, он наблюдает за тем, как Питер сидит за столом и плачет, закрыв лицо руками. Уэйд не может вспомнить, чтобы видел слезы хоть раз с того времени, как Мелочь пришел к нему в квартиру и слез со снотворного.

Внутри все еще раз переворачивается, но Уэйд продолжает стоять, оперевшись плечом о дверной косяк.

— Мелочь.

— Я так больше не могу, — всхлипнув обрывает его Питер, отнимает руки от лица, но взгляд не поднимает.

Уэйд садится рядом и притягивает Питера к себе, а тот на удивление не сопротивляется объятию.

— Я очень стараюсь не умирать.

— Не в этом дело.

Несложно догадаться, о чем он. Его память упорно вычеркивает отношения, и Питер считает, что это из-за отрицания. А исправить не в его силах.

— Правда, больше не могу, — Питер сдерживается, чтобы говорить ровно, но потом утыкается в плечо Уэйда и горестно мычит. — Уже не знаю, хочу уйти или остаться, все это так осточертело.

Уэйд прижимает его ближе, и не знает, что ответить. Не хочется отпускать, не хочется расставаться, но снова пообещать, что все наладится — подвергнуть любимую Мелочь новой боли.

— Ты же понимаешь, что, если я сразу же не подхватил тебя на руки, чтобы нести под венец, вовсе не значит, что ничего к тебе не испытываю. Или что мое отношение не может поменяться. Может, но не сразу. И не думай, Мелочь, не все так просто с тем, кто периодически теряет память так, что не сразу может имя свое вспомнить.

Питер отстраняется и довольно грубо начинает тереть лицо, стараясь скрыть следы недавней слабости.

— Хочу пожить отдельно, — резко говорит он, затем откашливается и добавляет. — Мне это нужно.

— Конечно, Мелочь.

Ему не стоит стричься так коротко. Питер изучает свое отражение, оттягивая пальцами пряди волос, мысленно измеряя длину. Возможно, это будет не так функционально, и откатит все к смазливости, где ему семнадцать лет, и желание казаться старше не имеет значения. Отражение обзавелось мешками под глазами и тоскливым выражением лица, что ему не идет. Не хочется смотреть, поэтому Питер отворачивается и возвращается в комнату. Жить одному непривычно, но удается втянуться быстрее, чем ожидалось. Они с Уэйдом созваниваются раз в три-четыре дня, а на выходных встретились в круглосуточном кафе недалеко от его нового дома, но довольно быстро распрощались. Уэйд взял его за руку, и так они сидели весь вечер.

Питер достает костюм и гладит рукой символ паука на груди. Можно сказать, он теперь бедный студент, что зарабатывает на жизнь редкими заказами, все больше отдаваясь городу. Уэйд хвалил его в недавнем разговоре, хотя раньше только насмехался. Над ним уже не смеются, что оружие он берет только на задания, а патрулирует как «посланник мира долбаный». Питер не видит смысла преследовать преступников уровня «угрозы и наркотики» с оружием. Если дела обстоят серьезнее — ему не нужен пистолет, чтобы провести воспитательную беседу. По новостям передают, что Человек-паук — антигерой, и мнение людей относительно него сильно разнится. Но едва ли Питера волнует чье-либо одобрение. Кроме, разве что, этого мудака в красном.

Хотя проскальзывают шутки и подколки, их общение больше похоже на вынужденные посиделки у постели тяжелобольного, и что-то подсказывает, что в роли умирающего Питер.

Хорек настолько преисполнен сочувствия, что налил ему выпить и ни слова не сказал на кражу сельдерея. Девушка из бара приглашает Питера к себе и обещает сделать утром овощной смузи. Он отказывается и пишет Уэйду пару оскорбительно-нежных сообщений, чтобы прийти в себя.

Новый блендер скрашивает легкое сожаление, радуя смесью из тыквы, моркови и апельсина. Наверное, то, как Питер пускает сопли, прижимая к себе чашу блендера, выглядит жалко. Он пьет смузи через трубочку, не заботясь о стакане, и недовольно утирает слезы, уговаривая себя собраться.

Получив приглашение в гости Уэйд не отказывается прийти, а когда Питер стонет под ним, цепляясь пальцами за столешницу, чтобы не упасть, шепчет какие-то пошлые глупости и остается на ночь. Утром его выпроваживают. На прощание Уэйд дарит ему нечитаемый взгляд в ответ на грубость, но уходит без промедления.

Питер надевает костюм и выходит на балкон, готовый к ночному патрулю, а под утро созванивается с Уэйдом, лежа на крыше его же дома, о чем ему знать совсем необязательно.

Видео на ютубе, объясняющие, как приготовить кекс, занудные, и невыносимы даже на скорости в полтора раза быстрее. Уэйд откладывает телефон и ставит кулинарный шедевр в духовку.

С уходом Питера у него освободилась куча времени, которое, к своему стыду, он тратит с трудом. Больше работает, больше пьет, пересматривает «Отчаянных домохозяек», снова рискуя не добраться до финала.

Уэйд решает на время уехать в Калифорнию, насладиться солнцем и рядом интересных заказов. Питер поджимает губы, но затем расслабляется и кивает, даже улыбается на прощание. Разные часовые пояса не оказываются проблемой для звонков, настолько безумный у Питера режим, не имеющий закономерности. Когда тот не выходит на связь несколько дней, Уэйд уже готов брать билеты, но Хорек заверяет, что все в порядке, просто кто-то ударился в заказы, спустив кучу денег на усовершенствование костюма. Когда они созваниваются, Уэйд не стесняется в выражениях, отчитывая Питера как мальчишку, и тот даже не возмущается.

Приятное совпадение, но подарком для Питера на день рождения становится первая статья, наполненная не только сомнениями, догадками и обвинениями, а чистой похвалой. Уэйд издевается как может, стараясь скрыть странное ощущение гордости.

Их встреча в аэропорту проходит эмоциональнее, чем ожидалось. Уэйд наклоняется и целует Питера в губы, и они на несколько минут замирают так в зале прибытия, не обращая внимания на улыбки и недовольные взгляды. Питер проводит в его квартире три дня и, похоже, ожидает хотя бы какого-то намека или сигнала, но, не получив его, уходит. Через несколько дней он возвращается, залазит в окно и гневно шипит, когда Уэйд зашивает ему рану на бедре. Не впервые. Они спят всю ночь на одном боку, и в этот раз Питер уходит, несмотря на уговоры остаться.

— Ты влюбился в меня не за один день, — ласково говорит Уэйд, прижимая телефон к уху плечом, поскольку руки заняты готовкой. — А я любил тебя столько лет, но ты обижаешься, что у меня не получилось перестроиться мгновенно. Я тебя терпел очень долго, попробуй и ты хотя бы немного.

Питер отключается. Затем перезванивает, быстро желает доброй ночи и отключается снова. Уэйд улыбается себе под нос, и даже брызгающие маслом жарящиеся кусочки мяса не портят настроение.

Вот он вонять не будет, плюсы того, что если сдох — то сдох.

— Тоже мне, герой.

Питер бы улыбнулся, но слишком устал. А то, как Уэйд прячет за недовольными нотациями переживания, могло бы быть хорошим поводом для радости, если бы неуютно внушительная повязка на боку. И что-то запрещенное в крови, но неплохо обезболивающее.

Поэтому на некоторых заданиях стоит возрастной ценз.

— Здесь должна быть шутка про то, что плевать ты, Уэйд, хотел на возрастной ценз, но боюсь, что ты, неженка, обидишься.

Надо будет потом узнать, что за препарат. Действенный, а рассудок почти чистый, даже сложно сказать, это побочный эффект или остатки пережитой гонки после ранения.

Уэйд берет его за подбородок и поворачивает к себе. Все настолько аккуратно, точно выверенный баланс угрозы и нежелания причинить боль. Потрясающе.

— Если ты еще хоть раз пойдешь за мной туда, куда не звали, хренова ты псина-ищейка, я сделаю так, что вот это, — а вот давление пальцами на повязку перевешивает в сторону боли, и Питер шипит сквозь зубы, — покажется тебе хорошим из возможных исходов.

Дав себе пару вдохов, чтобы отойти от боли, Питер отвечает:

— С каких это пор такие меры, наставник?

Дерзит даже под наркотиком и все еще способен вызвать раздраженное хмыканье — талант, не иначе.

— Я дал себе право на пиздюли с тех пор, как ты начал за мной таскаться, только теперь, когда ты решил доказать, что взрослый, — это что, пошлое движение бровями? — снимаю ограничение в пару безобидных тычков.

Хера себе безобидных.

— Не договорил. Веди себя хорошо, я серьезно — даже не подумаю давать поблажки, когда ты ведешь себя как кретин малолетний, давно пора отвечать за свои поступки.

Почти обидно. Он отвечает за себя уже столько лет, а все равно предъявы. Похоже, что-то меняется в его взгляде, потому что улыбка Уэйда смягчается, он наклоняется и целует Питера в щеку, не обращая внимания на пот и грязь.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты умер.

— Это я понял, — отвечает Уэйд.

— Потому что ты забываешь.

— И это тоже понял, можешь не ныть.

Но поцелуи в грязные щеки не прекращаются, и очень даже приятно. Хорошо.

Уэйд.

Дэдпул.

Красный.

Бессмертен.

Выполнил.

Телефон? Разбит.

Домой.

Хорек недовольно пожимает бормочет и переписывается с кем-то прежде, чем назвать адрес. Самочувствие все еще ниже среднего, даже рычать на этого мудака не хочется. Голова болит, несмотря на то, что он уже жив. Значит, восстановление прошло косо, и Уэйд поднялся прежде, чем все пришло в норму. Охеренно жить, когда твоя норма — шрамы по всему телу и лишь плотно стиснутые зубы, когда в голове затягивающаяся дыра.

Мелочь.

Наставник.

Человек-паук.

Кофе с сахаром и сливками.

Секс.

Одна кровать.

Питер.

Такой настороженный взгляд, плотно сжатые губы.

— Мелочь, привет.

Подходит, смотрит почти грустно. Стягивает с Уэйда маску и невесомо целует.

— Совсем не соскучился или решил стать монашкой, что такая невинная реакция на долгожданную встречу?

О, да, эта удивленное выражение лица и прошедшая головная боль ощущаются волшебно. Еще бы пиво. И проигнорировать злобные намеки, скорее даже требования посетить душ и не пачкать диван.

Питер, такой красивый парень с мерзким характером, редкой улыбкой вместо ядовитой усмешки и твердым намерением бросить курить. А еще страстью к обучающим видео. Не все эти видео, как оказалось, скучное говно. Похоже, что последние приемы и взяты с порно-сайтов, и очень впечатляют Уэйда.

Его так страстно, почти отчаянно целуют, и он с удовольствием прижимает Питера к себе.

Он любит поцелуи.

Это воспоминание такое нежное, что внутри все скручивается от того, насколько крепкое их объятие.

Питер отстраняется, и Уэйд не особо тщательно трет рукой в перчатке его щеку, которую успел запачкать уже подсохшей кровью.

Конечно, Питер дорогой для него человек. Откуда такой вопрошающий взгляд.

— Иди в душ.

— Слушаюсь, капитан Мелочь.

— Я присоединюсь через пять минут.

— Как всегда, блестящий план-перехват, капитан.

Ноги дрожат так, что когда Питер пытается их выпрямить, то преуспевает с трудом. Уэйд ему помогает, и плата — надменное хмыканье. Ладно, он это заслужил.

Простыни мокрые от пота, и лежать на них не особо приятно. Возможно, не только пота. Даже скорее всего.

Не зря Уэйд вечно хвалится, что он — идеальный любовник, ему хватило времени, чтобы изучить Питера настолько, чтобы он не мог не говорить, не двигаться, но не измотан слишком сильно и только ошалело улыбается, глядя в потолок.

Конечно, путь пройден через череду неудач. Если можно назвать неудачами, когда тебя оттрахали так, что ты вырубаешься или не можешь встать. Но нынешнее положение дел, похоже, устраивает обоих.

Простыни, сначала приятно холодящие тело, начинают причинять дискомфорт.

Уэйд ложится чуть поодаль и перетаскивает Питера на себя, где чуть чище. Идеальный жаркий секс не включает в себя моментальную смену постельного белья, но грех жаловаться.

Если недавно его дергали за волосы почти болезненно, то сейчас хочется урчать от того, как приятно эти пальцы массируют затылок и шею.

— Я заметил, что ты сменил фото, — говорит Уэйд.

— Было бы очень странно, не заметь ты это. Тупой, но не настолько же.

За легкий шлепок по макушке Уэйд карается укусом в ключицу.

— Ты в курсе, что фотографироваться со спящими людьми не то, что невежливо — жутко, твою мать.

Себе Питер обои менять не стал, его вполне устраивает показывающий средний палец Дэдпул в полном обмундировании. Но новое фото для Уэйда ему тоже нравится. Чего скромничать, у него очень хитрый вид, когда он прижимается носом к испещренной шрамами щеке. Кого волнует, что Уэйд в этот момент спал, и остальное лицо в кадр не попало.

— Если тебе так проще — я не против. Все равно надоело на твою прыщавую рожу смотреть.

Так не то, чтобы проще. Его уже до позорного визга радует, что Уэйд вспоминает, улыбается и сам тянется за поцелуем. Лимит добрых дел скоро закончится, и появится градация вони, где будет планка, преодолев которую душ будет идти вперед нежностей.

Так что новое фото не несет функциональной нагрузки. Просто шалость, доля подростковой романтики, которую он себе позволяет.

— Слишком сладко. Лучше засыпай.

Питер тянется за нежным поцелуем на ночь.

Это обреченный на успех путь. Все получится.

Он открывает глаза, превозмогая боль в затылке, и смотрит в незнакомый обшарпанный потолок.

Уэйд.

Питер.

Домой.


End file.
